Human body rewritten
by Nefretari
Summary: Set one year after DOTM. Optimus has been betrayed by humans. And not only that he and his team members are now stuck in human bodies. Will they succeed to return to their real bodies or will they be stuck in human bodies forever?
1. Preface

Preface

It has been exactly one year since the Decepticons last attacked Earth in order to enslave human kind and to revive Cybertron by bringing him into Earth's

atmosphere. The Decepticons were led by none other than Sentinel Prime; the former leader of the Autobots and Optimus' former mentor. The Autobots fought

bravely and managed to save Earth with the help of their human allies ending a war that has lasted for eons. Sentinel Prime were killed for his betrayal along with

the other Decepticons; now Optimus Prime and the other Autobots could finally take a breath; or so they thought.


	2. Chapter 1

It all happened so fast that none of them were able to suspect anything. One evening somewhere between two and three in the morning while the Autobots

were recharging the sirens sounded throughout the entire base; red and blue lights flashed coloring the dark walls. Hearing the sirens Autobots started

running down the halls; their weapons out ready for combat.

"Where's the breach?" Ratchet asked turning to his leader Optimus Prime.

"I don't know" Optimus replied.

"And where are the soldiers?" Arcee asked confused.

"Right here" a deep unknown male voice replied.

The Autobots turned around to see from where the voice was coming only to be met with incredible pain that came through their body. Their bodies jolt upward

in agony as a strong current of electricity travelled up their bodies; the pain was so unbearable that they soon lost consciousness and with a big boom they

colapsed to the ground.

"This was too easy," the man stated with a smirk on his face.

**000000000000**

After some time a pair of ice blue optics opens after what felt like eons of recharging. Everything around him was white and unfocused.

"Oh Optimus you're finally awake; I was beginning to wonder when you'd come around" said a male voice.

Optimus focused his attention forward, and saw a dark figure of a man standing in front of him. The man was tall, thin with short black hair and black eyes. The

man was in his fifties.

"Who are you"? Optimus asked the man.

"Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself; my name is Adam" a man said as he approached closer to Optimus.

"Where am I"? Optimus asked as he tried to move but the sharp intense pain in his chest stopped him.

"In a cell where else" the man said.

"Why"?

"You fulfilled your purpose; the Earth is safe and we dont need you and your Autobots any more"

"Then let us go and we will leave Earth peacfuly"

The man just laughed.

"You didn't let me finish; we don't need you but we need your bodies"

Optimus was shocked when he heard that.

"For what"? he asked.

"In case you change your mind and refuse to leave Earth peacefully" Adam said coldly.

"You have my word"

"Maybe, but how can I be sure you aren't going to change your mind"?

Optimus tried to reason with Adam but the man just wouldn't listen. In shock, he stared back at Adam, optics wide.

All those years between Autobots and humans had seemed to mean nothing Optimus thought.

"How could you do that to us after all we've done to help you?" he asked with pain in his voice.

"Don't get me wrong but you're just a machine; and that's what we do with machines here on Earth. When they fulfill they purpose we get rid of them" Adam

said.

"So that's all are we for you just the machines"

"And what did you think, that humans and machines could be "friends"; come on you know that that is not possible"

Optimus was angry no; he was furious no scratch that he was enraged when he heard that.

"But because I'm a kind soul I will offer you two options; the first option is to transfer your minds into artificial human bodies"

"And if we refuse"?

"And the second option is to kill all of you immediately" Adam continued and at the same time giving Optimus an answer to his question.

"If I were you, I would choose the first option; you and your team can not escape from here and if by any chance you do sucseed the governments around the

world will hunt you like dogs; it's better for you to cooperate"

Optimus considered his options; Adam was right they maybe could escape but they wouldn't be able to hide anywhere. The country was full with scanners that

look for sources of energon. Optimus decided that he will cooperate for now.

"Alright human I will cooperate but on one condition" Optimus said with disgust in his voice.

"And that is"?

"I want you to guarantee me that you will release my team and me when you transfer our minds into the bodies"

"Alright you have my word, when we finish transferring your minds into human bodies we'll let you go; you have two hours to convince the rest of your team

; starting now".


	3. Chapter 2

The door of the cell opened and inside stepped Optimus beloved team; Optimus lowered his head; he couldn't look them in the optics and how could he; he

had to convince them to give up their bodies or they would be offlined. Optimus wasn't afraid of death but he couldn't stand that his team suffer because of his

mistakes. It was his fault; he was the one who brought them to this planet and he will be the one to take them off this planet even if it is the last thing he do.

"Optimus are you alright"? Ratchet asked with concern in his voice.

"No Ratchet" he replied without raising his head to look him in the optics.

"I need to talk with all of you" he said.

"We are listening" Sideswipe said.

"The government wants to transfer our minds into human bodies; if we don't comply they will oflline us"

"What... why?, we didn't do anything to humans in fact we were helping them against Decepticons" Ratchet said.

"Well, according to the government and humans, we fulfilled our purpose. And they don't need us anymore"

"Those slagging traitors" Sideswipe said angry.

"But Prime how can we know that they will keep their promise after they transfer our minds"? Arcee asked.

"We can't; we can only hope that humans will keep their promise and let us go after that"

"With all due respect Optimus but this is a trap; surely you can see that" Ratchet said.

"Perhaps but we have no other choice; for now we should cooperate and I can only hope that I am doing the right thing"

"Prime you are our leader and we have complete confidence in you that you know what you're doing"

"Thank you Ratchet"

The door of the cell opened once again and inside stepped Adam and the soldiers.

"Time's up; so what's it gonna be Prime"? Adam asked without taking his eyes off the Autobot leader "First option or second"?

"We decided to cooperate" Optimus said.

"You have all made a wise choice" Adam said gravely. "Now that we're done with it we can move on to the procedure; who wants to be first? Come on they are

waiting for you; don't make me choose who will go first"

"I will go first" Optimus said with a firm voice.

"Alright let's go"

"Optimus….." Ratchet started but Optimus didn't let him finish.

"Everything is going to be alright my friend" Optimus said as he put his arm on Ratchet shoulder and then he looked at Bumblebee, Arcee and Sideswipe and

said:

"It's been an honor serving with you all"

"The honor is ours" Sideswipe replied.

"Oh, how touching; now come on I don't have all day" Adam said slowly folding his arms over his chest.

Optimus turned and walked out of the cell followed by Adam and soldiers leaving his team to wonder if they would see their beloved leader ever again.

As Optimus passed the base that was once his home; he was suddenly overwhelmed by memories; he could see Ironhide, Skid, Mudflap, Chromia, Elita1, Jazz

and Que all his fallen comrades who gave their lives to defend Earth and those who inhabit it.

"We are here" the soldier said interrupting Optimus' thoughts.

Optimus slowly raised his head and saw that he is taken into a room with a cold, metal table in the center of it; he noticed that the whole room was in dark

except for the place where a metal table was.

He stopped for a moment and looked at the soldiers and Adam.

"Come on; what are you waiting for? Lay on the table" Adam said while pointing with his hand towards the table.

The moment when Optimus laid on the table the automatic closing mechanisms within the table closed around his wrists, waist and ankles. Adam approached

the table where Optimus was lying.

"Are you comfortable"? he asked with a evil look on his face.

Optimus narrowed his optics at the man; but before he was able to respond there was a knock on the door and soon two men came down; one was a soldier

and the other was a scientist. The first man the solider stopped when he saw Optimus on the table but Adam told him to keep walking. The second a scientist

pulled out some surgical tools and a syringe with red liquid inside.

"You two" Adam said to the soldiers standing next to him.

"Yes sir"

"Go and get the machine"

"Yes sir" soldiers responded and went to get the machine.

"What is that"? Optimus asked pointing to the syringe with his optics.

"Oh nothing this is just something to help you relax and to help us to do our job" scientist said.

The scientist injected the red liquid in Optimus forearm and then stepped away.

"Now what"? Adam asked.

"Now we wait" the scientist said.

As the liquid flow through Opimus' body he began to feel dazed; he gave his best to stay awake but to no avail. And before he fell asleep he could swear that

he saw two red eyes observing him from the dark.


	4. Chapter 3

"Finally he's asleep" scientist said.

"Good" Adam replied.

"Sir we brought the machine" one of the soldiers said as he approached Adam.

"Excellent now connect him to the machine; alright people let's do this " Adam said, rubbing his hands together.

The soldier attached the cortical psychic patch of the machine to Optimus head while the other soldier brought the body.

"Come on hurry up; turn the machine on" Adam urged the soldiers.

There was a whirring noise as the machine warmed up.

"Cortical psychic patch initiated; transferring activated "scientist said as he looked at the computer.

"70 percent of transfer is complete, 80 percent of transfer is complete "scientist said while he read the numbers from the computer. "Transfer is complete" he

said.

"Success" Adam said.

"One down four more to go" scientist said to himself.

After transferring Autobot minds into the human bodies; soldiers took their real bodies in a special hangar; the windows were made of bullet-proof glass and

doors were made of titanium-alloy making it near impossible to crack. Soldiers left their bodies there and closed the door.

One of the soldiers approached Adam.

"Sir" the soldier said.

"Yes what is it"?

"What about Optimus Prime and his team"?

"What about them"?

"Are you going to let them go"?

"Of course not; take them to their cells in case they wake up earlier than expected; beside Optimus has a meeting tomorrow with an old flame"

"But sir you promise" soldier started but Adam cut him off.

"Soldier what is your name"?

"Leo sir"

Adam approached Leo; grabbing him by the throat and backing him to the wall.

"Now listen Leo; I'm in charge here and if I hear one more word from you I will see to it that you regret you were ever born. Is that clear"? he said while

squeezing Leo 's neck.

"Yes… sir" he barely managed to reply.

"Good, now get out of my sight" Adam said letting him go.

"Yes sir" soldier said, and hastily walked out.

But little did Adam know that his prisoners would escape soon.

000000000

Two dark figures snuck through the base as they made their way to cells where they lay Optimus and his team; trying to be as quiet as they can the two men

stun the guards who were standing outside the cells and then slowly unlocked the cell door.

"Alright easiest part of the job is done now the hard part" a young man with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes said.

"Be careful Jack" the other man with dark brown hair and blue eyes whispered.

"Here we go" Jack said as he took unconscious Arcee gently into his arms.

"Leo you stay here and watch out if someone is coming; I'm going to take Arcee and put her into the van and then I'll come back for others"

"Alright just hurry up; we don't have much time"

"I will"

After about an hour five Autobots were in the van; Leo and Jack entered the van as they were just about to drive off when one of the soldiers stopped them.

"Stop" the solider yelled, "identify yourself "

The two men froze.

"Get down" Leo said to Jack as he pushed him down.

Jack laid down and pulled out his gun ready to shoot if the situation need it.

"Just be calm" Jack whispered to Leo.

"Easy for you to say" Leo replied.

"Private Leo Carter" he respond to the solider trying to be calm in front of him.

"Where are you going at this hour"?

"Adam sent me to the store to get him a few things from it" he replied trying to sound convincing.

"And for a few things you need a van"?

"Yes Adam told me to take the van; if you want you can check it with him. But I must warn you that he is not in a good mood"

"No, no, no need for that; I believe you; you can go" soldier answered quickly.

"Thank you" Leo said and drove off.

"This was close" Jack said while settling back in his seat.

"Tell me about it"

"We should inform others that we are on our way to the organization"

"Good idea" Jack said and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"_Hello_" said a female voice.

"_Rain listen we are on our way to the organization_"

"_Are the Autobots with you_"_?_

"_Yes they are we will be there in an hour_"

"_Alright but John will not like it_"

"_We know but we can't just leave them in the middle of nowhere_"

"_I know_"

"_See you in an hour_"

"_Alright"_ she said and hung up.

After about twenty minutes of driving Leo noted in his rear view mirror military vehicles that were approaching them at high speed.

"Dammit they know", Leo said as he turned to Jack.

"Drive faster," Jack merely said.

"I can't go any faster; they're gaining on us" Leo tried to tell him but he cut him off.

"I said drive faster"

"I'm doing my best" Leo said nearly hysterical he kept his eyes on his rear view mirror.

"They're gaining on us!" he repeated.

A few moments passed before Jack finally spoke.

"Here" he told Leo.

"Huh"?

"Turn here, turn off headlights; and park the van between the buildings"

Leo did what Jack told him.

They both looked out the window and saw a military vehicles moving away fast.

"We'll have to leave Autobots here and go back later to pick them up" Jack said.

"Are you crazy we can't leave them here, what if the soldiers find them"?

"They won't; after we leave them here we'll be back on the road to drag them away from the Autobots"

"Are you sure this plan will work"?

"It has to or Autobots are doomed and so do we"

"Alright let's do it"

The two mean quickly transferred sleeping Autobots from a van and into a building; putting each Autobot, in a separate room; when they were done they

returned to the van.

"Alright let's go" Jack said.

Putting the key in the ignition and turning it; Jack and Leo get back on the road in an attempt to distract the soldiers away from the Autobots.

000000000

The sun was shining through broken windows on an abandoned building forming small patterns on the floor; as early afternoon approached the sun's rays

gracefully moved their way over the face of the Autobot leader. The warm of the sun's rays awaken him and with the awakening came a terrible headache. The

first few moments Optimus could not remember what happened to him; but after two or three minutes later his memories came back to him. He looked around

and realized that he was in an abandoned building. The walls were painted with graffiti; broken chairs and tables were lying on the floor, and the floor was

white due to fine layer of dust. Optimus tried to get up but his legs refused to obey him.

Alright I'll have to let my new body to adjust to the change Optimus thought.

After fifteen minutes Optimus decided to try again to stand up; this time he was successful. Now when he managed to stand up on his feet he slowly walked

towards the door. Once he was out of the building he looked around; he was in the middle of nowhere literally. There was only one road, no sings and a couple

of abandoned buildings that were lying in ruins and nothing else.

And now on which side is town? Optimus thought to himself as he turned around. It was very difficult for him to orient without map or a GPS; so he decided it's

best for him to start walking; if he's lucky maybe someone will give him a ride to the city. As he walked he heard the familiar sound of engine roar; he turned

around and saw a car in the distance that was approaching him;

when the car was close enough Optimus held out his hand signaling the driver to stop; the car stopped and the driver opened the passenger door.

"Are you lost?" the driver asked.

"Yes, can you tell me how far I'm from the city" Optimus asked.

"About two hours" the driver said.

"Alright thank you" Optimus said.

"Hey, get in I will take you to the city I'm going there anyway" the driver said.

"Thank you" Optimus said as he entered the car.

"So I guess you're not from here?" the driver said, trying to start a conversation.

"You could say that" Optimus said.

Optimus was not exactly in the mood for conversation, the only thing he thought was how to find

his team and how to return to their bodies. The driver noticed that and did not want anything else to ask him. The next two hours the driver and Optimus have

not spoken a single word.


	5. Chapter 4

After a long and exhausting ride they finally came into town.

"Here you go" the driver said as he parked the car.

"Thank you" Optimus said.

"No problem, well I will be on my way" the driver said and drove off.

As the evening approached dark clouds covered the entire sky and a strong wind started to blow;

carrying dust and small pieces of paper with him. Optimus looked at the sky. The storm is coming I need to find a shelter he thought.

He was just passing the bakery when something caught his attention; it was an advertisement taped to window of a bakery; he went inside the bakery and

took it; the ad said the following; roommate needed call number 555-3651 after 5.

How I will make the call when I have no money Optimus thought to himself; maybe I could ask someone. At that moment he saw the man who spoke on the

phone. It's worth a try Optimus said to himself as he approached the man.

"Excuse me can you lend me your cell phone to make the call it's kind of urgent" Optimus asked.

"Of course here you go" man said while giving Optimus his mobile phone.

"Thank you"

Optimus quickly dialed the number; it started to ring _good_ Optimus thought.

"Hello", a female voice said.

"Good day I'm calling about your ad for a roommate"

"Yes"

"I was wondering if the ad is still valid"?

"Yes of course, when you want to come to see the apartment"

"As soon as possible"

"Okay if you are near you could come now the apartment is located in 37 Street on the second

floor. Do you know where it is" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes, see you in five minutes" Optimus said and hung up.

"Thank you very much" Optimus said while returning phone to the man.

"You're welcome" the man said.

Optimus soon reached the building where the flat was; as he climbed to the second floor he didn't know what to expect. He went to the end of the hallway,

and faced the door to his right; then he knocked.

"I'm coming" a female voice said.

The door opened and Optimus saw a female of some 22 to 25 years; dressed in a red summer dress that was come to her knees.

_(Optimus pov)_

_While I climbed to the second floor I didn't know what to expect from this; especially because I didn't have any money. Maybe this was not such a good idea but I _

_needed to try.__When I knocked on the door I heard a female voice saying she is coming; as the door opened I saw a female dressed in a red summer dress.__She was of _

_average height and weight, being around 5'7", with an average builds.__But what most caught my attention was the color of her hair, it was dark red. I did not know that_

_humans can have that color of hair.__But I had to admit it the hair color perfectly fit with her light complexion and dark green eyes._

_(End of pov )_

_(Girl pov)_

_I was thrilled when I finally get a call regarding an ad; a man who called about ad said that he would be here in five minutes;__I quickly examined whether everything in _

_the apartment is in place when I heard the doorbell ring. When I opened the door I saw a man with strong facial features with short dark brown hair and__piercing blue _

_eyes, dressed in red shirt and dark blue jeans. He was about 6'4__" tall with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. Someone spends a lot of time in the gym I thought._

_(End of pov)_

"Please come in" the girl said smiling.

"Thank you" Optimus said as he entered in.

"I assume that you were calling about the ad" the girl said.

"Yes it was me" Optimus said.

"Alright let's start" the girl said.

"I know that apartment is small but if you decide to live here; you'll see that's not that bad she said as she led him through the apartment.

"As you see this is living room" she said.

Optimus looked at the living room.

The living room consisted of a black couch with two identical chairs, in the middle was a glass coffee table and on the left side was small TV table.

"Now…. " the girl continued "the bathroom is right down that hallway there, see it? The kitchen is through the door right there on our right. My room is right

next to the door we just went through to get in, and your room is across mine she said. Monthly rent is 120 dollars"

"So what you think? " the girl asked.

"About what….?" Optimus asked

"About the apartment" she asked.

"Well it sounds perfect but…"

"But….. " she looked at him confused.

"Alright …..um here's the thing" Optimus started " I am currently broke, so I will not be able to pay you for the first month but of tomorrow I begin to look for

job"

"So let's see if I understand you correctly, you are broke"

"Correct"

_(Girl pov)_

_Great Sandy just great I hoped that I would be able to rent a room to him and he's broke. Do not people have better things to do than to take my time? I thought. And_

_then I looked at him__;__there was something in his eyes that told me that he just went through a difficult period and that he needed a place to sleep. I must be nuts _

_because of what I will do now._

_(End of pov)_

The girl lets out a small sigh and shrug.

"Here's what we're going to do. Let the first two months be a trial period to see how we get along as roommates. If all goes well then you will start to pay a

rent. Agreed? " she said as she offered her hand to him.

"Agreed" Optimus replied as he took her by hand and shake it.

"Oh and by the way my name is Sandy"

"I'm Orion" he quickly said.

"Oh and just one more thing" she said.

"Yes…."

"When you go to the bathroom put the toilet seat down"

"Oh….. alright" he said confused not knowing what she wanted to tell him with that.

But he will soon realize that leaving with a femme is much harder then living with mechs.


	6. Chapter 5

Meanwhile at the Autobots' former home a tense situation prevailed; soldiers were giving their all to try to locate the escaped Autobots; suddenly the door of

the base opened and a female Decepticon entered in; she immediately approach Adam.

"Did you find them? " she asked.

"No my empress" Adam replied.

"What?... They couldn't get far in their human bodies"

"They had inside help"

"From whom"?

"From two of ours soldiers"

"Bring me those traitors immediately; I will draw from them all the necessary information I need"

"Unfortunately, one is dead and the other managed to escape"

When she heard this she was mad with rage.

"He managed to escape" the female Decepticon said with venom in her voice, "How could you let him escape? "

"Because he had help from a female Autobot, she opened fire at us when we tried to catch him"

"Another Autobot I can't believe this. I want you to find both of them; and bring them to me within a week, or this will not end well for you. Is that clear? "

"Yes "

"Go now and leave me to think"

"Yes my empress" Adam said, and went out.

The female Decepticon sat at the table and started to think what to do next; she was so angry; she could clearly see Optimus' face in front of her. She had an

indescribable desire to tear Optimus to pieces for killing her brother.

"My beloved brother; my beloved Shockwave your sister will avenge you even if it's the last thing I do"

0000000000

The night slowly began to fall and with it the first drops of rain; Sandy suggested Optimus to stay for dinner, to get to know each other better as they will

share the apartment together from now on. Sandy was about to go to the kitchen, when she suddenly stopped at the exit from the living room; she turned to

Optimus and asked him.

"Sorry I forgot to ask you, do you want macaroni and cheese, or would prefer something else?"

Optimus looked at her confused; he never ate human food, nor did he know how macaroni and cheese look. And this could be a problem. So to get out of this

he said:

"It doesn't matter; make what's the easiest for you"

"Alright" Sandy said and went into the kitchen.

When Sandy left the room, Optimus sat on a chair by the window; he looked out the window and saw that the rain has stopped; as he was looking through

the window Optimus began to have memories come rushing into his mind of his home and his team. Yes his beloved team, he wondered where they are now,

whether they are safe and how to find them in this big city. As he sat and thought about it, Optimus' heart was breaking the humans betrayed him; they were

nothing to them any longer. Optimus didn't even notice that the tears were falling down his cheeks and that Sandy came into the room. Sandy's voice roused

him from his thoughts; she stood in the doorway and watched him anxiously.

"Is everything alright? " she asked.

"Yes, I'm just very tired" Optimus replied as he looked at her.

"Oh, alright" Sandy said, "well dinner is ready, so let's go to the dining room" Sandy said while pointing toward the dining room. As they both sat at the table

and began to eat; Optimus began to feel uncomfortable because of the awkward silence between them; so to break that awful silence he commented about

dinner.

"This is very good; I have not eaten such delicious macaroni and cheese for a long time".

Sandy looked at him in surprise. For a moment she began to feel doubts about Optimus. She did not make macaroni and cheese; she had decided to make

spaghetti with meatballs instead. But she soon dismisses these thoughts, thinking that Optimus just made a slip of the tongue because he is tired.

"Thank you I'm glad that you like it" Sandy said.

To continue the conversation Sandy asked him.

"Are you from Chicago? "

"Yes I am…" Optimus lied.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters? " Sandy asked.

"I had a brother but he died a year ago" Optimus said.

"I'm really sorry about that" Sandy said.

"Don't be he betrayed our species, and all in what he believed and fought for" Optimus said with cold in his voice.

Sandy lifted her head; she looked at him confused.

"Species, what do you mean by that? " she asked.

Optimus was a little nervous because of this question.

Slag I said too much he thought to himself.

To try to get out of unpleasant situations Optimus answered:

"I expressed it wrong. I thought the army US Marines, we are other species we have different beliefs than other people" he lied.

It seemed that she accepted the lie.

To stop further investigation Optimus asked Sandy.

"And you are you from here? "

"Yes, I inherited this apartment from my parents" she said.

"And where are they now"

"My mother died when I was very young, and my father was killed on duty two years ago"

"I'm really sorry about that" Optimus said

"Was he a police officer or firefighter since you said that he was killed on duty?" he asked.

"No, he was working for the government"

When he heard that Optimus' blue eyes flashed with indescribable hatred; she noticed that and asked him:

"What's with the look? "

"I just do not like the government"

"Why? " she asked.

"It does not matter a long story, can I help you to clear the table? " Optimus asked.

"Thanks but I can do it" Sandy said.

"You sure"?

"Yeah"

"Alright, and thank you very much for a wonderful dinner" Optimus said.

"You're welcome" she replied with a smile.

000000000

The next morning, Optimus woke up around ten o'clock; he looked out the window and saw that it was sunny outside; he slowly sat up in his bed and started

thinking how to find a job. He didn't know from where to begin; whether simply to go out into the street and start touring companies, and other places or is

there another easier and faster way to find a job. Optimus was very concerned; he did not know what qualifications are necessary to find a job; he only knew

that humans finish schools in order to work. The only job that he performed many eons ago on Cybertron was dock worker. Well I better start Optimus

thought to himself, and got out of bed.

When Optimus dressed he left the room and headed toward the kitchen, where Sandy was already sitting drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning" Optimus said.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well" Sandy said, "Do you want some coffee? "

"Yes, thank you"

"Here take a seat, I'll bring you coffee; here are the newspapers if you want to read them" she said while giving him the newspapers.

"Thank you" he said.

Optimus sat at a table and began to aimlessly turning newspaper pages until something caught his attention. That were ads; when Optimus began to read

more he realized that they were in fact advertisements for jobs.

Optimus thought to himself; well it's a start.

While Optimus was reading the newspaper Sandy made coffee and breakfast and served it ont he table.

"Here you go but be careful coffee is hot" Sandy warned him and turned around but Optimus didn't hear her.

As he took a big sip of coffee the hot liquid burn his tongue and he instinctively dropped the cup down. Covering his mouth with his hand Optimus tried not to

think of horrible pain. Hearing the cup falling down Sandy turned and she immediately knew what happened, she quickly poured a glass of cold water and gave

him.

"Here drink this"

"Thanks" Optimus said and took a glass.

"I warned you that coffee is hot" she said, "So have you found something interesting in the newspaper?" Sandy asked.

"In fact I did, I found ads for a job" he said as he lowered the glass on the table.

"Oh I see, and what specifically are you looking for"

"Honestly I do not know"

"Well what did you do for living before you joined the Marines? "

"I worked on dock"

"You will hardly find such a job here; if you wish I could talk to the manager of the club where I work maybe he will be able to offer you a job at the club".

If you could do that I'd be very grateful to you"

"I will try my best, although I think there is one empty position in the security. Salary is not

something but it's a start until you find something better" Sandy said.

"Sounds good"

"Agreed then, I work from nine tonight so I'll talk to a manager and you appear at ten"

Sandy took a piece of paper and wrote the address.

_**The Mask**_

_**541. Halsted**_

Optimus took a piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

"I'll be there on time" Optimus said.

"Prefect"

Further conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door bell; Sandy got up from the table and went to open the door. When she opened the door and

saw who the person is; Sandy thought to herself Oh no, not you again.

At the door stood her childhood friend Jennifer who just recently moved into her building; Sandy met Jennifer when she was nine years old while she went with

her parents in Michigan to visit her grandparents. Jennifer and her family were the first neighbors to Sandy's grandparents.

"Hey you, I did not see you for a long time, and we live in the same building. I begin to think that you avoiding me" Jennifer smiled as she entered the

apartment without waiting for Sandy to call her in.

Sandy was still standing at the door rolling her eyes and thinking sarcastically: 'Me avoiding you I really do not know where you got that idea'

Just as Sandy closed the door and turned around, she sow that Jennifer was already in the kitchen.

"No wonder you're avoiding me you're with your boyfriend" Jennifer said.

Sandy blushed, because of Jennifer's stupid conclusion and also because of what Orion will think about her so she quickly said:

"We are not together, Orion is my new roommate"

"Really, since when….?"Jennifer asked.

"From yesterday" Sandy said.

"Excuse us for a moment", Jennifer said while pushing Sandy out the door.

When they were alone Jennifer asked Sandy:

"Alright tell me are you going to seduce him?"

"What…..?" Sandy said confused.

"Come on don't pretend to be surprised, I'm your friend you can tell me all"

"No, we are just roommates"

"Woman, are you insane? You do not have a boyfriend for two years and **That** is sitting in your kitchen " Jennifer said while pointing in the direction of the

kitchen.

"So….."?

"Are you blind? Have you seen his arms, and his abs? You can fry eggs on his abs. That there is the finest-looking male specimen that I have ever seen in my

life!" Jennifer shouted.

"Shh, keep it down; not everything is in the physical appearance character is important too;besides we are roommates, he needs a place to sleep and I need

money" Sandy said.

"Well if you don't want him, then I guess you will not mind if I step in" Jennifer said.

At that moment Sandy felt the need to protect Orion from Jennifer; because she knew very well what kind of person Jennifer is. For Jennifer Orion would be just

another trophy, and a chance to brag to her girlfriends. Jennifer just enjoyed the role of seductress and in most cases she would achieve her goal; and when

the man would fell in love with her, he would immediately cease to be interesting.

"As far as I remember, you have a boyfriend" Sandy said.

"Monogamy is overvalued in these days, besides if male's can do it so can women" Jennifer said.

"You are unbelievable, do what you want but find your victims elsewhere. Orion seems like a good person and I will not let you play with him. And now if you do

not mind I have a lot to do and we will leave this discussion for another time" Sandy said.

"Ok, we will be in contact" Jennifer said and went to the door.

"Bye Orion, I hope that we will see soon" Jennifer said with a seductive smile.

Oh for the love of God Sandy said as she roll her eyes. When Jennifer leave Sandy turned to Optimus and said:

"I'm really sorry about this"

"It's alright, is everything ok?" Optimus asked.

"Yes I will explain you some other time I have to go out to finish something; don't forget tonight at ten" Sandy said.

"I won't" Optimus said.

"Alright see you later" Sandy said and left the apartment.


	7. Chapter 6

Going down the stairs Sandy was still raging because of Jennifer's behavior; she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she even didn't notice that she is

outside the building and that someone is constantly calling her. Only when that someone came up to her and grabbed her arm; only then Sandy winced from

her thoughts.

"Rain you scared me" Sandy said.

The girl with black hair and blue eyes just smiled revealing her pearly white teeth. Rain was her best friend. They knew each other short about four years but in

that short time they have become very close.

"Sorry but I was calling you for the last 10 minutes" Rain said.

"Oh sorry about that, I must have wandered in my thoughts"

"Yeah, I noticed that; come on hurry up we're late for a meeting; my car is across the street"

Sandy and Rain crossed the street and entered the dark red Porsche and quickly disappear down the alley.

"I think it would be better for you to buckle up" Rain said with a smile.

"Oh, ok" Sandy said.

"So what's new with you? " Rain asked.

"Well I have a new roommate"

"Oh so that's why you were so lost in your thoughts; you must be thinking of him; is he cute? "

"To answer your question yes he is cute; and no I wasn't thinking of him than on that man-eater"

Rain began to laugh: "Oh so Jennifer came over what kind of hunting story she told you now? "

"If she had something to tell me she's probably forgotten all about it; because she already cast her eyes on my roommate" Sandy said.

"That girl really has no shame" Rain said.

"Yeah do you remember when we were for her birthday in the club; she managed to cheat her boyfriend with two other men in front of his nose. I just felt

sorry for him Sandy" said.

"Yeah poor thing; so tell me how long you live with your new roommate? " Rain asked.

"Since last night"

"And he is cute" Rain said with a smile.

"Rainstorm enough there is nothing between us; He is only my roommate"

"If you say so; you know back on Cybertron if mech and femme shared the apartment for some time it would usually end up with bonding"

"Are you trying to say that I will marry him? "

"You never know" Rain said.

"Nonsense" Sandy said.

"We shall see"

"Yes we shall see now let's change the topic; is there something new in our headquarters? " Sandy asked.

"Well operation "Andromeda" was a complete failure" Rain said.

"How come the plan was almost perfect? " Sandy asked.

"Yes until soldiers intercepted our messages to our agents"

"What happened to Jack and Leo? "

"Leo died, but I managed to save Jack on time unfortunately, he lost a lot of blood and is now he is in a coma"

"Poor Leo, he just started to work" Sandy said sadly.

"I know but we all know the risks for working in the organization"

"I know but still, and what about Adam"?

"Well before Jack fell in a coma he managed to say to me that something or someone is controlling Adam's mind and the minds of soldiers"

"Government…"?

"We don't know yet"

Rain made right turn and drove to the underground garage that belonged to a company which is engaged in import and export. The company has served as a

screen for a small and secret organization that monitored extraterrestrial life on Earth.

Sandy came out of the car and Rain transformed.

"We must hurry, meeting is about to start" Rain said.

The two of them walked over towards the freight elevator and entered in; once in elevator Sandy remove elevator control panel and typed the password; the

elevator metal doors shut and they descended two floors below ground level. When the elevator doors opened it revealed an underground storage; and for

the ordinary people this was just that an underground storage but not for Rain and Sandy. The two of them walked through the storage and make their way to

the stone wall; Sandy took off her ring and put it to a small circle that was on the wall; when she put the ring in a circle, the ring glowed and turned to the right

and then fall inside the wall making the stone wall slide away revealing a small and narrow hallway that led to the main lobby of the organization. Before

stepping in she took her ring and put it back on her finger. Once they were in a hallway the stone wall slide back closing the entry. As they passed by the

reception desk Rain and Sandy waved to the female receptionist that sat at the front desk; it was a woman not much older than Sandy maybe 5 years top with

short blond hair and brown eyes. Although she looked like an ordinary receptionist Sandy knew that she was one of the most skilled agents and fighters.

Sandy knew that because the woman had trained her when she first came to the organization. The female receptionist serve like the first line of defense if

someone tried to get into the organization; finally Rain and Sandy came to the meeting room.

"Finally you have arrived " a man with gray hair said.

"Hi John" Sandy said smiling.

"Please take a seat" John said.

When Sandy and Rain sat down the meeting began.

"As you all know operation "Andromeda" was unsuccessful; the soldiers were able to intercept our messages to our agents and as a result, Leo died and Jack

was seriously injured and he is currently in a coma; and as for the Autobots well we lost all trace of them" John said.

"Do we have any clue where they might be? " Sandy asked.

"Unfortunately no; the only one who knows that is Jack and he's in a coma; but we hope that they didn't get far and because of that we need to keep our eyes

wide open"

"But how will we distinguish them from ordinary people"? Rain asked.

"Easy you are going to look for what sets them apart from ordinary people"

"Like what"?

"Like how they walk, talk; how they behave in certain situations and most importantly because they are in human bodies they will have no control over some

bodily function"

"Like….."? Sandy asked.

"Use your imagination"

"You don't mean"?

"Yes"

"Oh that's disgusting" Sandy said horrified.

"Yes it is; when you find them you will notify me and wait for further instructions; you cannot do anything without my knowledge; is that clear? "

"Yes" agents responded.

"Good, the meeting is over" John said and walked out.

"Well that was interesting" Rain said looking at Sandy.

"Yep" Sandy replied.

"Do you want me to drive you home"?

"No thanks I will walk"

"You sure"?

"Yes"

"Alright see you in a week"

"Ok, bye" Sandy said and left the organization.


	8. Chapter 7

Meanwhile in Sandy's apartment Optimus was walking around the kitchen; thinking how to find his team; he did not know where they are nor did he have any

clue where they might be; and he alone certainly was not able to search such a large city like Chicago. Maybe if he somehow managed to contact Sam and

Carly and told them what had happened to the Autobots and him they could contact Lennox and Epps. But where could he find their phone number? Optimus

set at the kitchen table putting his arms on top of the table and putting his face into his hands feeling tired of everything; tired of being a leader, tired of

fighting, tired of killing, tired of watching his friends and comrades oflline in front of his optics, tired of being strong, tired of betrayal. When the war ended he

hoped that finally he would be able to relax but that was not the case. Optimus felt the need to go out and clear his thoughts; as he walked the streets

Optimus thought how to find Sam's phone number. Walking past a small café something caught his attention; it was a woman with long curly brown hair who

was sitting in the garden café drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Mikaela" Optimus whispered to himself; he quickly approached the table where she sat and sat down without asking.

"Are you blind, I'm sitting here" Mikaela said sharply while raising her head to see who the intruder is.

"Mikaela it's me"? Optimus said.

"Optimus…"? Mikaela said shocked.

"Shhhh keep it down my name is Orion now" he said quietly.

"Sorry but what are you doing here? Do not tell me that the Decepticons are here" Mikaela said.

"No"

"Thank god, so what are you doing here"? Mikaela repeated question.

"Long story I will explain you everything but not here. Come with me" Optimus said.

"Where…"? Mikaela asked confused as she left money on the table for coffee.

"You will see"

As they walked toward Sandy's apartment Mikaela asked Optimus:

"So are you going to tell me where are we going?"

"We are going to the nearby apartment"

Soon the two of them arrived at Sandy's apartment.

"We are here" he said opening the door.

"So what are we doing in this apartment"? Mikaela asked as she entered in.

"I currently live here" Optimus said.

"What….?"

"Mikaela listen carefully I need your help" and with that Optimus began to explain what happened. Mikaela could not believe that humans turned against the

Autobots just like that.

"And as you see I need your help to find my team" Optimus said ending his story.

"Of course I'll do everything in my power Optimus; you can count on me" Mikaela said.

"And if you can, try to contact Sam and Carly and explain them what happened to us and tell them to contact Lennox and Epps; we need as much help we can

get"

"Of course"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Does the girl who lives with you know who you are"?

"No, and I would like to remain so. I can trust only you Mikaela".

"I understand you don't have to worry that I will give your secret away"

"I know"

And then something unexpected and embarrassing happened to Optimus; he felt something warm and wet coming down his leg; making a wet spot on his

pants.

"What the slag"? Optimus said "is this body leaking"? He said confused more to himself than to Mikaela.

Mikaela's eyes wide in shock she could not believe what just happened.

"Optimus did you just pee your pants"? she asked in shock covering her mouth with her hand.

"What…..! I'm not a human sparkling to do that" he said with a firm voice.

But Mikaela could clearly see that he is at the both time shocked and embarrassed because of what just happened.

"No but you are human now and you don't know to recognize the signals and go to the bathroom" Mikaela said trying not to laugh to the Autobot leader "I

think you should change the clothes and of course shower"

"These are the only clothes I have"

"Alright here's what I'm going to do, while you're taking a shower I'll go to the store to buy you some clothes.

"But I don't have any money"

"Don't worry about that, alright"?

"Alright and Mikaela thank you for helping me"

"Hey what are friends for" she replied with a smile and left the apartment.

After about half an hour, Mikaela returned to the apartment carrying bags with clothes for Optimus.

"Here you are" Mikaela said as she pulled out men's boxer shorts, two pairs of light blue jeans and a black T-shirt from the bag.

"I hope it will fit you, come on try it" she said giving him clothes. Optimus took the clothes and went to his room to try them.

"How are you doing big guy"? Mikaela asked from the kitchen.

"I think these jeans might be too small for me" Optimus answered from his room.

"What do you mean too small for you? It's your number"

"I cannot button them at my waist"

"Do you need help"?

"No I can do it" he said while trying to button his jeans.

"Are you sure"?

"Yes"

"Alright"

After ten minutes.

"It has been ten minutes Optimus; you sure you don't need help"?

"No I can do it"

"Come on Optimus we know each other for seven years let me help you"

"Well maybe I need a little assistance"

"I'm coming"

She got up from the chair where she sat and went to Optimus room; as she approached him Mikaela grabbed each side of his jeans and tried to button them

but without success.

"This is not working; lay on the bed"

"What"?

"Just lay on the bed and take a deep breath"

Optimus did what Mikaela told him.

"Alright let's try this again on three; one… two…. three" she said as she pulled the jeans finally getting them to button up and then pulled the zipper to the top.

Mikaela sat on the bed next to Optimus, breathing hard.

"Damn this was hard" she said trying to catch her breath "can you breathe in them"?

"Breathing is the last thing on my mind now"

"Why? What's wrong"?

"You caught a piece of my interfacing cable in the zipper" he said through gritted teeth.

"What"? Mikaela said horrified "Oh my god I'm so sorry Optimus"

"Unbutton the jeans now" he said in pain.

Mikaela quickly unbutton the jeans but when she tried to pull down the zipper her long curly hair was caught in it.

"Crap"

"What "? he asked in pain.

"My hair is caught in the zipper"

"Then pull your hair out"

"I can't its stuck"

00000000

Sandy was just about to enter the building when Jennifer stopped her.

"Hey, you didn't tell me that Orion has a girlfriend" Jennifer said.

"Excuse me"

"Yeah he arrived an hour ago with a beautiful brunette with emerald eyes"

"Jennifer really I'm not in the mood for your jokes"

"I'm not kidding I'm telling you the truth; this morning he went out and later he returned to the apartment with her; but it is not surprising considering how he

looks"

Sandy began to be irritated with Jennifer behavior.

"You know instead of spying on tenants you'd better dedicate some attention to your boyfriend"

"Oh, please" Jennifer said, and waved her hand.

"Whatever, excuse me but now I have to get ready for work" Sandy said and entered the building.

When Sandy entered the apartment she could hear Optimus' and girl's voices coming from Optimus' room.

"Take these jeans off me" Optimus voice said.

"I'm trying" the girl's voice replied.

"NOW"!

What the hell is going on here? Sandy thought as she opened the door of Optimus room.

When she opened the door Sandy saw Optimus lying on the bed and the girls head above Optimus groin but she could not see what the girl was doing

because of her long hair.

"Ahm Orion what are you doing" Sandy asked.

Optimus and Mikaela froze when they heard her.

"Sandy….I… she… she was just…." Optimus started "this is not what it seems" he barely managed to reply.

"Really"? She said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Her hair is caught in my zipper"

"And what was her hair doing near your zipper"?

"I will explain everything just help me and Mikaela to take these jeans off me please"

"What's the problem"? Sandy asked as she aproched Mikaela and Optimus.

"My hair I can't pull her out" Mikaela said.

"Alright wait here" Sandy said and went to the kitchen she reached over for the pair of scissors that sat in the drawer and then went back to Optimus' room.

She aproached Mikaela and snipped away a small portion of Mikaela's hair that was stuck in the zipper.

"Here you go" Sandy said.

"Thanks" Mikaela replied.

"No problem"

"So what happened"? Sandy asked turning to Mikaela.

"I was helping him to button his jeans and when I pulled the zipper I accidently caught his….. "

"Caught his…."?

"You know"

"Oh my god you didn't"

"Unfortunately yes I did"

"Orion are you alright"? Sandy asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine now can you please leave me alone for a second "?

"Oh sorry come on" Sandy said to Mikaela and the two of them went into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Sandy noted that the kitchen floor is wet and so did Mikaela.

"Why is the floor wet"? Sandy asked narrowing her eyes at Mikaela.

"I accidentally spilled a glass of water" Mikaela replied trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, then why is the liquid yellow "?

Before Mikaela could answer Optimus entered the kitchen.

"Well I have to go" Mikaela said quickly; "We will be in contact" she said turning to Optimus.

"Of course" Optimus replied.

"Well bye" Mikaela said to Sandy.

"Bye"

When Mikaela left; Sandy went to her room; she approached the picture hanging on the wall and removed it revealing small TV inside the wall.

"Let's see what the two of you were doing in my absence" she said and pressed a button on the remote.

She rewound the tape to the moment when Optimus and Mikaela entered the apartment and then played the tape.

_"And as you see I need your help to find my team" Optimus voice said._

_"Of course I'll do everything in my power Optimus, you can count on me" Mikaela's voice replied._

"_And if you can, try to contact Sam and Carly and explain them what happened to us and tell them to contact Lennox and Epps we need as much help we can get"_

"_Of course"_

_"Thank you"_

_"You're welcome. Does the girl who lives with you know who you are"? _

_"No, and I would like to remain so. I can trust only you Mikaela"_

_"I understand you don't have to worry that I will give your secret away"_

_"I know"_

Sandy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open.

"Oh my god I'm living with an alien" was all Sandy managed to say.


	9. Chapter 8

Sandy made a couple of steps back and sat down on the bed; she still could not believe that her roommate is actually the great Autobot leader Optimus Prime.

(Sandy's pov)

When I found out that Orion was in fact Optimus Prime I was shocked; how come I had not realized that sooner? He did not know the difference between

macaroni with cheese and spaghetti with meatballs; his brother died a year ago and he was talking about him with such cold in his voice no scratch that with

hatred in his voice.

Great Sandy and you call yourself an agent; other agents from the organization are doing their best to locate the missing Autobots and you all along had their

leader in front of you I thought to myself. I have to inform John about Optimus I said quietly to myself.

(End of pov)

Sandy was just about to call John when her cell phone rang; she pressed the silver button on her phone and answered.

"Hello" Sandy said into the phone.

"Hi Sandy it's Frankie" a familiar voice said.

Frankie was Sandy's boss at the club where she worked.

"Oh hi Frankie"

"Listen Chris called me about twenty minutes ago and told me that he will be late tonight; so you will need to get to work earlier"

"How much earlier"?

"At eight o'clock"

"Frankie are you crazy, there is no way for me to get to the club in an hour I need to take a shower, get dressed, do my hair and to put makeup"

"Do you still wish to continue to work at the club"?

"Yes"

"Then I suggest that you show up at the club in an hour"

"Alright I will be there"

"Good see you there"

"Aright" Sandy said and hung up.

"Jerk" she muttered to herself "well it seems that I'll have to call John in the morning" she said, putting the phone on the night table.

Sandy got up from the bed where she sat and walked toward the door; when she opened the door of her room she saw Optimus standing there.

"Orion you scared the hell outta me" Sandy said while holding her hand to her chest feeling her heart pounding without control.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you; I was about to knock when you opened the door"

"It's ok don't worry" Sandy said trying to calm down.

"Can we talk"? Optimus asked.

"Yeah sure wait me in the kitchen I just need to grab something from my room and I'm coming"

He just nodded his head and went into the kitchen after two minutes Sandy came in.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Sandy asked breaking the silence.

"About what happened this morning"

"Oh what about it"?

"I can tell that you didn't like when you saw Mikaela here"

"No it's not that I was just surprised when I saw you two, you know in that "pose"; but we cleared that misunderstanding so relax everything is fine"

"You sure"?

"Yes, now if you excuse me I have to get ready for work I'm already late"

"Of course"

Sandy quickly showered and dressed; looking at her clock she saw that is already seven and fifteen; she quickly ran into the kitchen and took a sip of coffee.

Before she left the apartment she yelled to Optimus:

"I'm going to work"

"Ok see you at 10 o'clock" he yelled back.

"Why"?

"You said you'd talk to your boss about the job for me"

Crap I completely forgot about it Sandy thought to herself.

"Um yeah about that" Sandy started…..

"Yes"? he said entering the kitchen and cocking his head to one side.

"Make it eleven o'clock, ok"? she quickly said.

"Alright"

"I must be going see you there" she said and left the apartment.

When John find out about this he will crucify me she thought on her way to work.

000000000000

That night the club was crowded and Sandy barely managed to reach the front door.

"Hi Sandy tonight will be a madhouse here" said the man from the security with a strong Italian accent.

"Hi Tony what are all these people doing here"? Sandy asked.

With his dark skin and dark hair and eyes and in his late forties Toni was a traditional old-school Italian who came to America five years ago in order to provide

his family a better life.

"Tonight is the 20 percent discount on alcoholic drinks" he said.

"Really…?"

"Yeah, new club opened two blocks from us and with it the new competition"

"Then I assume that Frankie is not in the mood"

"Well no, the club has already lost several thousand dollars in a week; he will have to rearrange the club if he thinks to cope with competition but unfortunately

it will be deducted from our salaries"

"Do not tell me that he would reduce our salaries"? Sandy asked.

"I'm just telling you what I heard; soon I will have no money for cigarettes".

"Relax Big Tony I will share my tips with you"

"Great now I can die happy" Tony said with a laugh.

"Tony listen my roommate will come later here for a job interview; when he comes you send him to me ok? "

"No problem kiddo, what's his name?"

"Orion"

"Hm…. the hunter" Tony said more to himself than to Sandy.

"What"?

"The meaning of the name Orion is the hunter; you know the Greek mythology, Orion constellation"

"Really Tony I'm not an imbecile; well I have to go and thank you for the quick lesson on Greek mythology" Sandy said and bowed in front of him. "What would I

do without you"? she asked sarcastically.

"I really don't know; no problem see you later" Tony replied with a big smile on his face.

"Ok" Sandy said and entered the club.

When Sandy came to the bar; she saw that her boss is there; she approached him and said:

"Good evening Frankie I see that you doing my job better than I" she said with a laugh.

"Don't push it you are on thin ice" Frankie said, "Where have you been its eight and fifteen? Frank asked, angrily.

"I was trying to get into the club"

"I am not interested in your excuses start to work; I'm going outside to smoke a cigar"

"Frankie before you go I have something to tell you…."

"I'm not interested; start working" he said.

"But, but…"

"NOW!" he yelled at Sandy before he went out.

He is in a nasty mood tonight Sandy thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N thanks everyone for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites. I love you guys :)**

Meanwhile in Sandy's apartment Optimus was getting ready to go to a club where she worked; he looked at the kitchen clock and saw that it was ten and

fifteen in the evening; approaching the kitchen table he took the spare key which Sandy gave him and left the apartment; once he was outside the building

Optimus looked at a piece of paper with an address.

I know where it is; I will get there faster if I go on foot Optimus thought to himself.

Arriving in front of the club Optimus saw a group of people who were pushing their way to get in; he was puzzled by such a crowd. What are all these humans

doing here, and what is most important how will I find Sandy in this crowd? Optimus thought. He didn't even notice the man who came up to him from behind.

"Can I help you"? the man asked.

"Actually yes, I'm looking for Sandy; she works as a bartender here"

"You must be Orion" the man said.

"Yes"

"I'm Tony; Sandy told me you'd come; come with me I'll take you to her"

Optimus quietly went with Tony; when they came to the bar where Sandy was Tony shouted to her.

"Hey kiddo your friend is here"

"Thanks Big Tony; send him here"

"She is in there" Tony said, pointing his hand toward the bar.

"Thank you" Optimus said.

"No problem, anytime" Tony replied and went out.

"You made it" Sandy said as Optimus made his way to the bar.

"Barely" he said.

At that point one of the waiters came up to them and passed an order to Sandy.

"Two cosmopolitan" the waiter said.

"Coming right up" Sandy said she took the glasses and started preparing cocktails.

"I have not yet managed to talk to my boss about your job tonight; he is a little more nervous than usual" she said.

"Do you think it's wise to ask him tonight for the job?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know; I hope"

While Optimus and Sandy talked; Sandy's boss approached them.

"Are you working or are you flirting with the guests"? he asked Sandy.

"Frankie you are coming at the right time; this is Orion; he came to ask for a job in the security" Sandy said.

"Sorry kid at the moment club has no money to hire another staff member; come back in three months" Frankie said not allowing Optimus to say a word and

then he turned toward the stairs that lead to his office and climbed up.

Sandy turned to Optimus : "I'm sorry Orion but hey at least you tried" she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Tried?... He didn't even let me open my mouth " he said bitterly.

"I know but he is not in the mood tonight; listen why do not you stay here a little and I'll give you something to drink" Sandy said with a smile.

"I don't know maybe it is better for me to go back to the apartment"

"Oh come on stay; it's not good to be twenty-four hours locked in a small space"

"Well maybe I can stay a little"

"That's the spirit; here this is on me" Sandy said giving him a can of light beer.

"I don't drink"

"Don't worry there is no alcohol in that, and there you have an empty seat" she said, pointing to an empty chair at the end of the bar.

"Thanks" Optimus said taking a beer and taking a seat at the end of a bar.

Like I would give alcohol to an alien Sandy thought to herself.

000000000

After some time Frankie decided to come down from his office to check the situation; he went down the stairs and approached the bar.

"Sandy is everything going alright"? he asked her.

"Yeah but I barely managing to serve all guests; where is Chris"?

"He called me ten minutes ago and said that he is coming"

"I hope that he will arrive before the club closes"

Just as she said that Chris ran into the club.

"Hi Frankie, Sandy; sorry I'm late" Chris said.

"It is good that you finally arrived" Sandy said.

Chris took off his jacket and began receiving orders; now that Chris is here Sandy was finally able to rest a bit; she looked to see where Optimus is and soon

found him still sitting at the end of the bar.

Good he is still here she thought.

Then her attention was attracted by a group of girls not older than eighteen; they looked at Optimus and whispered among themselves. Soon one of them

separated from the group and went to Optimus; the girl was very pretty; she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was moving seductively with great

confidence in herself.

"Sorry is this seat taken"? the girl asked Optimus with a big smile showing her perfectly white teeth.

He looked at the girl before he answered: "No"

"Is this your first time in this club"? the girl asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yes" he replied politely but clearly not interested in talking with her.

"Have you been to the new club"? the girl continued with questions.

"No, I do not often go out to clubs"

"Really that's too bad" she said with a smile as she seductively ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Depends on how you look at it"

"So do you have girlfriend"?

"No"

"Good"

"Why is it good"? he asked confused.

"Because I don't like to share" she said and slipped her hands under his shirt.

Optimus was shocked and confused by this sudden action; she even didn't know him. Are all human females aggressive like her? he wondered as he tried to

pull her hands out off his shirt; finally he succeeded .

"What"? the girl asked like she didn't do anything wrong.

"I would really appreciate it if you could keep your hands to yourself" he said with a calm voice.

"Don't you find me attractive"?

"No" he answered honestly.

"Jerk" she said angrily and threw her drink in Optimus face before going back to her friends.

Sandy watched the whole thing of the corner of her eye; when the girl left she approached Optimus carrying a small towel to wipe his face.

"Here you go" she said giving him a towel.

"I assume that you saw that" he said taking the towel from her.

"Yep the whole thing" she said laughing.

"I'm glad that this amuses you" Optimus said wiping his face with the towel.

"I'm sorry but next time choose your words alright; well I have to go back to work" Sandy said.

"Alright, and what about the towel"

"Keep it you might need it again" she said laughing.

"Very funny….. humans…" Optimus quietly mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me is this seat taken"? a man with bright sapphire blue eyes asked him.

"No" Optimus replied looking at the man.

Those optics….. I saw them once but where? Optimus wondered.

"Thanks it's hard to find free seat in here" the man said and then he looked at Optimus.

"Rough night"? he asked.

"Something like that"

"Do you want to tell me about it"?

"No thanks I would rather keep it to myself"

"Come on you can tell me; sometimes people need someone neutral to open up"

Optimus turned to the stranger and looked him; the stranger's eyes were shining with peaceful glow, and Optimus for the first time felt calm.

"Have you ever been tired I mean tired of everything"? Optimus said looking the man straight in the eyes.

"You mean of life"?

"Yes"

"Of course, but we all feel like that at some point that's normal, but what is important is to continue to fight despite our despair at that moment" the man said

calmly as if he expected that question.

000000000000

Sandy was cleaning bar when she heard a male voice.

"Hi beautiful can I get a scotch"? asked the man who sat at the bar.

Sandy raised her head and looked at the dark-haired man surprised.

"How did you find me Josh"? Sandy asked as she poured him a drink.

"It wasn't easy; so how long do you work here"?

"Not long about a year" she replied coldly.

"Do you miss me"? he asked without taking his eyes off from her.

"Let me guess my ex-best friend dumped you" she said crossing her arms on her chest.

"No I dumped her; I miss you"

"Yeah right"

"It's true"

"Keep telling that to yourself"

"I want you back" Josh said looking her straight in the eyes.

"And I want a house in the Bahamas, but that will not happen so move on"?

"Come on Sandy remember the good things in our relationship"

"Good things, are you kidding me"? Sandy said raising her voice.

"Alright let's sum up our relationship shall we; first you always cheated on me including with my best friend; second you've never been there when I needed

you and third you've sold my gift for which I worked hard to buy you"? she said.

"I told you I'm allergic to silver"

"Yeah after you sold it; I loved you so much and how did you repay me, by constantly hurting me with your lies and deceit".

"I'm sorry but I've changed"

"No, people like you never change; now leave or I'll be forced to call Tony to throw you out"

"I'm not going anywhere" he said angry.

"We shall see" she said and left the bar to call Tony.

During that time Optimus was talking with a man and he didn't notice when Sandy went out to call Tony.

"And what if I have no more strength to fight"? Optimus asked.

"Trust me you do; after all nobody said it was easy to be a Prime"

"Who are you"? Optimus said narrowing his eyes at the man.

"I think your female friend needs a little help" the man said calm, ignoring Optimus question.

Optimus quickly turned his head and saw that Sandy was not at the bar but when he turned his head again to face the man who was sitting next to him the

man was not there; it was like he despair in thin air. He started looking around the club in order to find him but he couldn't see the man anywhere; at that

moment Optimus heard a woman's voice scream somebody help her; sensing that Sandy is in trouble he jumped from his seat and rushed to find her. Looking

around the club Optimus finally spot Sandy and the man who was holding her by the arm. The man was constantly trying to pull Sandy to him; and she was

trying to push him away. At one point, Sandy was able to free herself and hit men but a man quickly returned the favor by slapping her on face making her

nose bleed. When Optimus saw that he rushed to help her; he quickly approached the man grabbing his shoulder tight.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size" Optimus said squeezing man's shoulder hard.

The man turned and moved angrily Optimus' hand from his shoulder.

"And why don't you mind your own business"

"This is my business" Optimus said with a firm tone.

"Listen pretty boy get out of my sight before I beat you up and ruin your pretty face" the man said, pushing Optimus back.

"Stop pushing me" he said angrily.

"Or what"? man asked.

"Do you really want to know the answer"?

The man pushed Sandy aside and pulled a knife; he started waving his knife back and forth in front of Optimus.

"Show me what you got" the man said.

Sandy lost her balance when Josh pushed her and fell to the nearest table. Tony heard a crash inside the club and rushed in pushing through the crowd of

people; but he could not quickly get to Sandy; when Sandy stood up she turned and saw Optimus as he twisted Josh's arm behind his back; and pushing him

towards the exit throwing him out. After a few moments he returned to Sandy.

"Are you alright"? Optimus asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks for your help"

"You are bleeding" he said looking at her.

Sandy touched her nose and saw blood on her hand.

"It's nothing just a little blood, it will stop soon"

"It's good that Orion was here" Tony said.

Frankie heard the commotion and rushed down from his office to see what happened; when he came Sandy explained what happened. Frankie then turned to

Optimus and said:

"Kid I changed my mind as of tomorrow, you start working here"

"Thank you"

And then he turned to Sandy and said:

"Go home you're free the rest of the night"

"Thanks but it is not necessary I'm fine" she said.

"I insist" he said.

Sandy picked up her things and she and Optimus headed home. On the way to the apartment Optimus asked her:

"Can I ask you something"?

"Sure"

"Who was that guy"?

Silence….

"You don't have to answer if you don't want" Optimus quickly said.

"No its ok, that guy was my ex-boyfriend Josh"

Optimus nodded.

"What did he want"?

"To reconcile"

"Then why did he hit you if he wanted to reconcile with you"?

"Because I hit him first"

"That is not an excuse for him to hit females"

"No its not"

"So why were you with him in the first place"?

"Simple answer; I was young and I loved him" she said and stopped.

"Why did you stop"?

"Because we are here"

Optimus at that moment realized that they arrived at the building where they lived. The two of them climbed to the second floor and entered the apartment.

Sandy went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door.

"Do you need something from a refrigerator"? Sandy asked Optimus.

"No" he replied.

"Alright"

Sandy pulled from a refrigerator a small block of ice and wrapped the towel around it; she then placed it over her swollen cheek.

God that hurts Sandy said to herself as she sat herself at the chair.


	11. Chapter 10

Meanwhile in the former base of the Autobots; soldiers were doing their best to try to track them down; the door opened and Adam entered in.

"Status report" Adam said as he approached one of the soldiers.

Nothing….

"Well…"

"Sir we have good news and bad" the solider said.

"Alright"

"The good news is that we managed to locate Bumblebee and Ratchet"

"And the bad news….."? Adam asked looking directly at the soldier who began to sweat.

"The bad news is that they managed to escape again"

"What…. How is that possible"? Adam yelled.

"We don't know"

"Unbelievable" Adam sighed, and then glanced at the solider.

"You better not mention this to Comet; is that clear"?

"Yes sir"

"Good; now find them and when you find them you better not lose them again"

"Yes sir" the solider said and went back to the computer.

"Unbelievable" Adam said as he made his way to the door leaving soldiers to continue their work.

000000

The next morning Sandy woke up to the sound of her phone ringing; she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said still sleepily.

"I can't believe that you're still asleep" Rain said laughing.

"Don't laugh; yesterday was a long day; what time is it?"

"Almost ten o'clock."

"I really overslept"

"Yes, listen the reason I'm calling you is that John wants to see all of us"

"When…"?

"Today at 2 o'clock"

"Oh joy" Sandy said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah so I will pick you up at our usual place in one o'clock"

"Alright see you then" Sandy said and hung up.

Well it's time for me to get out of bed she quietly said to herself as she slowly got up and made her way to the kitchen; once in the kitchen Sandy poured some

water and coffee into the electric coffee maker and turn it on; waiting for the coffee to boil Sandy sat at the kitchen table.

'I wonder where Optimus is'? she thought to herself 'it is impossible that he is still asleep'

And then she noticed a small piece of paper on the kitchen counter; getting up from the table; Sandy came over to the kitchen counter and picked up the paper

reading its content.

_Gone for a run, be back soon Orion_

Putting back paper on the kitchen counter she reached for the cabinet and pull out a dark red mug; she poured some steaming coffee into her mug;placing the

coffee maker down Sandy went back to the kitchen table and sat . She brought the mug to her lips and took a few sips of coffee; feeling the hot liquid warming

her from the inside out; she closed her eyes just for a moment and relaxed in her chair enjoying her morning ritual. When she opened her eyes Sandy looked

at the kitchen clock it was already half past eleven. 'Good I have time for a quick bubble bath' Sandy thought to herself getting up from the table and setting

down her mug into the sink before heading to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Sandy turned on the tap and let the hot water fill the tub; tossing her

nightgown and underclothes into the laundry hamper, she sank down into the tub and started to soak her sore body. Allowing the heat to seep into her body;

Sandy's mind began to wander over last night's events. Josh's unexpected appearance; the slap, and conversation with Optimus on the way home; but very

soon her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. Sandy quickly got out of the tub wrapping a towel around her body; rushing to pick up the phone

she didn't notice that Optimus returned from his morning jog and collided with him; Optimus instinctively wrapped his arms around Sandy and staggered

backwards due to the force of their collision before losing his balance and they both fell to the floor with Sandy landing on the top of him. Optimus needed a

few seconds to realize what just happened before lowering his head and saw Sandy's head resting on his chest. Sandy slowly raised her head facing Optimus.

"Orion…." she started "are you alright"?

Silence…. He didn't say anything, he didn't move just stared at her chest so intently as if he is paralyzed.

Sandy lowered her head and saw that the towel slipped off her revealing her breasts.

"OH MY GOD"! she screamed in total embarrassment as she tried to get up but something didn't allow her to rise up; just then she realized that he is holding

her around her waist holding her tight and keeping her close to his body; not allowing her to get up. And just when she thought that it can't get any worse

from this; occurred even greater embarrassment but this time for both of them. Sandy felt something hard in the lower area of Optimus body.

She looked in him in complete shock, she couldn't believe it.

'Oh my God is it possible that he is having an erection and he doesn't know about it'? Sandy thought looking at him.

It seemed that this newly created situation finally managed to awaken Optimus out of the trance because he removed his hands from Sandy's waist allowing

her to pull the towel over her chest and get up. Sandy quickly stood up on her feet firmly holding a towel around her body.

"I'm so sorry Orion I didn't saw you standing there …" Sandy started not daring to look him in the eyes.

"It's alright are you ok"?

"Yeah I'm fine; now excuse me I have to get dressed" she said still not looking him in the eyes before she ran to her room.

Optimus was completely confused; he didn't know that only the closeness of her body on his could have so much impact on him and then there was that

strange feeling that he felt in the lower area of his body; and he didn't know what to think about it.

'I'll have to talk to Mikaela about it; maybe she has some idea about what happened to my body today' Optimus thought to himself.


	12. Chapter 11

Sandy entered her room and sat down on the edge of her bed putting her face into her hands; she felt embarrassed and not to mention humiliated. He saw

her naked; how she will now be able to look him in the eyes after this; suddenly her cell phone started to ring; Sandy answered.

"Hello" she said.

"Where are you"? Rain asked "I've been waiting for 20 minutes now"

"Is it already one o'clock"?

"No now is half past one" Rain said calmly "are you ready"?

"Give me five more minutes"

"Alright just hurry up"

"Ok"

Sandy opened her closet and pulled out a pair of black denim jeans and white v-neck knit top with short sleeves and from a top draw Sandy grabbed white bra

and matching thong; she quickly dressed; grabbing her phone she opened the door of her room and headed to the door of the apartment; seeing that Optimus

is in the kitchen Sandy yelled to him.

"I'm going out; I'll be back in two, three hours" she said trying to sound calm; not waiting for him to reply she leave the apartment.

"Finally" Rain said as Sandy entered in.

"Just drive Sandy said.

"What's wrong"?

"Nothing everything is fine" she lied.

"You do realize that I can sense when you lie"

"I'm not lying"

"If you say so; anything new"?

"Yes I found Optimus"

"WHAT… WHERE…"!? Rain asked.

"He is living with me"

"What…wait he is your new roommate"?

"Yes"

"Why didn't you mention that at the last meeting"?

"Because I didn't know I found out later after the meeting"

0000000000

In the organization

"Hi John" Sandy said as she and Rainstorm entered the meeting room.

"You are late; sit down" John said pointing at the chair.

"Alright people I have good news Jack woke up from a coma and not only that but he gave us a detailed description of the Autobots in human forms so we

managed to make detail sketches of them" John said as he turned on the projector.

"Alright now pay attention to every detail of these sketches that I will show you now; this is Ratchet the autobot medic; he has, as you see dark brown hair

and piercing blue eyes, in this picture he is somewhere between forty and forty-five years" he then pressed the button and moved to the next picture.

"This is Bumblebee the Autobot scout; he has blue hair and also piercing blue eyes; in this picture he is somewhere between eighteen and twenty-two years"

"This is Sideswipe; he has light brown hair and blue eyes; in this picture he is somewhere between thirty five and forty years"

"This is Arcee field commander; she has, black hair and blue eyes; in this picture she is somewhere between twenty-two and twenty-five years"

Sandy raised her hand.

"Not now Sandy" John said.

"But I need to tell you something"

"I said not now"

"But it's important"

"WHAT….WHAT IS SO IMPOTRANT TO INTERRUPT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF EXPLANING"!? John screamed at her.

"I know where Optimus Prime is"

"Where….?" John asked calming down.

"He is in my apartment"

"Excuse me can you repeat that last sentence? " John asked not believing what he had just heard.

"Optimus is in my apartment, he lives with me"

"What… how… never mind you will explain that on another occasion; the priority now is to find the other four; and Sandy he must not know who you really are"

John said.

"But would not it be easier if he knew that we want to help them? " Sandy asked.

"No he must not find out about us; that's the only way we can help them; and the others who are like them"

"But John we have agents that are aliens, what is the difference? "

"Sandy, do not oppose my decision" John said angrily.

000000000

Meanwhile in Sandy's apartment Optimus was in kitchen when the phone rang; he pick up the phone.

"Hello" he said.

"Hey Optimus it's me Mikaela"

"Oh hi Mikaela"

"How are you"?

"I'm good how are you"?

"I'm fine too; listen I managed to get in touch with Sam and he contacted major Lennox and Epps"

"Good"

"I explained everything to Sam and told him to come here in your apartment with Lennox and Epps"

"You did good Mikaela"

"They will arrive in about one hour"

"Alright and what about you?" he asked.

"I will be here in five minutes; I'm just around the corner"

"Good because I need to talk with you; it's kind of urgent"

"Ok I will see you soon"

"Alright" he said and hung up.

Soon he heard the doorbell ring and went to open the door.

"Good you arrived" he said "let's go to the kitchen we can talk there"

"Ok" Mikaela said as she walked to the kitchen.

"So what did you want to talk to me about"? Mikaela asked while preparing to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Something strange is going on with this body and I don't know what"

"Ok….." she said confused. "Like what"?

"Well my interfacing cable is acting strange"

"What do you mean by that"?

"He is standing up"

"I'm not following; what are you trying to say Optimus"?

"Here, see for yourself" he said and stood up from the kitchen table.

"Wow…. what the…. no way….. Sweet Mary mother of God….. how…" Mikaela said while she held her hand in front of Optimus groin; she couldn't even form a

proper sentence anymore; her face red as tomato.

"What's wrong"?

"Nothing….nothing…." Mikaela quickly said not looking him in the eyes.

"Strange Sandy either could not look me in the eyes after the morning incident" he said confused.

"Sandy"? she asked.

"Yes"

"What she has to do with this"? Mikaela asked still not looking him in the eyes.

"Early this morning she was in the bathroom when the phone rang; she rushed out of the bathroom to answer it but she didn't saw me standing there and

collided with me; we both fell on the floor and she was on the top of me; she was wrapped in a towel but somehow the towel slipped and…."

"And…."?

"And I saw her naked chest"

Mikaela started to laugh now she understood it all.

"So do you know what's wrong with me"?

"Um….Yeah" she said with a laugh.

"So can you help me get it down?" Optimus asked.

That sounded so wrong, in a million ways.

"WHAT…. NO"

"Mikaela what's wrong; you can tell me; I consider you for a good friend and I hope that you think the same for me"

"Optimus firstly it is normal what happened to you and secondly…"

"Yes…"? he said.

"You have what we humans call an erection"

"I have what"? he asked confused.

"An erection; you want to sleep with Sandy"

"Why would I do that; I have my own berth beside I'm not a sparkling" he said not understanding what Mikaela wanted to say to him.

"No not sleep like sleep… let me put it this way; you want to interface with her"

"What…. no I don't" he said in complete shock his face turning light red.

"Um…. yes you do, you are attracted to her and that's a normal male reaction when they are attracted to a female"

"I'm not; I'm only interested to find my team and to get off this planet"

"I'm sorry Prime but your little friend here begs to differ" she said, she knew it was wrong but she just couldn't restrain herself; beside how many times will she

see the Autbot leader face red from embarrassment.

Before Optimus could respond to that the doorbell ring.

"It must be them; I will open and I suggest that you to take a shower with the cold water it will help you with your problem" she said with a laugh.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N thanks everyone for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites.**

Still at the organization

"And one more thing I need few agents for a rescue mission to save Adam; those who volunteer come with me for the rest the meeting over" John said.

Few agents got up from the table and went with John to his office; once in his office they gathered around the central table for their conference. John pulled

out a map of the Autobot base and spread it out on the table; the base entries have been marked with red crosses.

"The plan is simple; get in, find Adam, grab him and get out; this is the fastest and the safest route" he said and pointed at the map. "These underground

tunnels are open for easy access in and out the base" he said, pointing at the two areas on a map.

"We'll need to set up surveillance here and here" John said, pointing to the two areas, "you need to grab him before he alert the entire base".

"We'll get him out," one of the agents promised, "One way or the other"

Suddenly the door of Johns office opened and in stepped a female agent dressed in black leather outfit.

"Yes what is it Mel"? he asked.

"Sir one of our agents found Bumblebee"

"Are you sure"?

"Yes he is matching the description you gave us"

"Where is he"?

"He is living in a home with our former agent and his wife"

"Do you know which agent"?

"Paul Lennox"

"Father of William Lennox"? John asked shocked.

"Yes"

"I see, well then you will go with Michael to Paul's house and try to find out some information from Bumblebee; maybe he knows where the other Autobots are"

"What makes you sure that he will tell me anything "?

"Because you will change your physical appearance to look like Optimus Prime"

"I can't…. I can't change my appearance to look like him based on sketches; I need to see how he walks, talks; if I want to convince Bumblebee that I'm really

him".

"Fine, fine you will go with Sandy to her apartment to see Optimus Prime and remember every single thing on him is that clear"?

"Yes sir"

"Good you may go now"

Mel left Johns office and went to find Sandy and Rainstorm; she knew that the two of them were always together and soon she found them standing at the exit

of the organization; they were just about to leave.

"Wait Mel yelled trying to stop them and she succeed in it.

"Yes Mel" Sandy said confused .

"Where are you going"?

"Home"

"Good because I'm going with you"

"Why"?

"John said to go with you to see Optimus Prime"

"Why"?

"Because I need to see how he looks in order to change my physical appearance to look like him"

"Why would you do that"? Rain asked confused.

"We found Bumblebee and I need to convince him that I'm Optimus in case he knows where the other Autobots are"

"Why didn't John tell us that you found Bumblebee"? Sandy asked.

"Because he didn't know until now" Mel replied.

"Alright come but you have to be very careful and not to give any reason for Optimus to suspect"

"I will"

"Come on let's go" Sandy said and the three of them left the organization.

0000000

In Sandy's apartment

Mikaela went to open the door while Optimus went for a quick shower.

"Hey you made it" she said with a big smile on her face to the three men standing outside the apartment door.

"Hi Mikaela" first said Lennox giving her a big friendly hug as he entered in.

"Hi Will" she replied.

"Come on Will hurry up; we too want to say hello" Epps said.

"I'm going; I'm going; stop pushing me" Will said to Epps as he moved aside.

"Hi Mikaela how are you"? Epps said also giving her a hug.

"Hi Robert, I'm fine how are you"? she asked.

"I'm good"

"I'm glad to hear that; kitchen is straight ahead" Mikaela said to Lennox and Epps.

"Ok we'll be in the kitchen" Lennox said as he and Epps made their way into the kitchen.

"Alright" she said.

"So Sam are you going to come inside or what"? Mikaela asked as she turned to Sam.

"Oh yeah sorry" Sam said and stepped in allowing Mikaela to close the apartment door.

"So where's Carly; why she didn't come with you"?

"We broke up"

"What…why…. it's not because the two of us talked on the phone"?

"No, no, long story maybe I will tell you next time"

"Oh ok let's then join Epps and Lennox in the kitchen" Mikaela said not wanting to press Sam further.

"I'm behind you"

000000

"So where is Optimus"? Sam asked looking around the apartment.

"He is in the shower he will be out soon" Mikaela said.

"I still cannot believe that he is human" Epps said.

"Yeah me either how is that possible"? Lennox asked.

"I don't know but he is human" she replied.

"Are you one hundred percent sure; maybe he just looks outside like a human and inside he is you know…" Sam said.

"A machine"?

"Yes"

"No he is certainly a human"

"How do you know"? Epps asked looking at Mikaela.

"Trust me you don't want an answer to that question" she said with a smile on her face.

Before anyone of them managed to ask Mikaela more questions Optimus came into the kitchen.

"Oh my God" Sam said as he got up from the kitchen table, "Optimus is this really you"?

"Yes Sam it's me" Optimus replied with a sad smile on his face.

"So how can we help you Prime"? Lennox asked.

"I need your help to find my team"

"Do you have any idea where they could be"?

"No but we have to search the city I'm sure that they're here"

"But how will we recognize them"?

Optimus was just about to answer that question when he heard the door to the apartment open and he immediately knew that Sandy returned.

"Listen Sandy doesn't know anything about this; so be careful what are you saying in front of her" Optimus said.

"Who's Sandy"? Epps asked confused looking at Lennox who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright Mel you have five minutes" Sandy whispered to Mel as they entered the apartment.

"I only need two"

"I'm back" Sandy said coming into the kitchen with Mel and then she suddenly stopped; her eyes wide in shock and near panic when she saw the person in

front of her.

"William…"? she said.

"Sandy…"? Will replied without taking his eyes off her.

"You know each other"? Optimus asked looking first at Will and then at Sandy.

"Um… yeah her father and mine were…" Will started.

"Childhood friends" Sandy quickly said with a nervous smile on her face.

"Yeah childhood friends" Will repeated looking at Sandy with a confused look on his face.

"Talking about small world" Sam whispered to Epps.

"Can you excuse us for a sec"? Sandy said grabbing Lennox's hand and then stopped; she realized that Mel is here too.

"Oh how rude of me this is my friend Mel" Sandy said introducing her to everyone, "now excuse us" she said and dragged Will into her room.

"What are you doing here"? Sandy asked turning to Will.

"I come to see my good friend Orion" he replied trying to sound convincing.

"Don't give me that you know who he is"

"What are you talking about"?

"I know that you know that he is an alien"

"What…. How do you…. you are one of them" Will said as he narrowed his eyes at Sandy.

"One of them…."? Sandy started, "Excuse me but you too used to be one of them"

"That was until I realized that working in the organization is too dangerous"! he said raising his voice at her.

"Says the man who is in the military"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME"! he yelled.

"First of all don't yell at me, my hearing is good; and secondly I'm not going to argue with you; I'm in the organization so deal with it" Sandy said calmly.

"Alright do what you want you're a grown person" he said as he walked out of her room slamming the door hard.

Entering the kitchen Sam, Mikaela, Epps and Optums were watching Lennox with concern in their eyes.

"Is everything alright William"? Optimus asked him.

"Yeah Orion everything is just fine" Will said returning to his place at the kitchen table.


	14. Chapter 13

After few minutes Sandy too returned into the kitchen; Optimus noticed that she was visibly upset and so did the others; they also noticed an unknown tension

between Lennox and Sandy. The tension between them was so thick one could almost cut it with a knife.

What the slag happened in there? Optimus thought to himself.

"Are you alright" Mikaela was the first who asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine Mikaela; thanks for asking" Sandy said looking at Lennox before turning to Mel.

"Sorry Mel but I didn't find your CDs"

Lennox just rolled his eyes.

"It's alright I will come next time; now if you excuse me I gave to go; I just remembered that I have some work to do; I am glad to meet all of you"

"The pleasure is ours" everyone replied except Lennox who looked out the window.

"Come on I will escort you to the door" Sandy said.

"I think we need to find another place for our meetings" Epps said looking at Optimus.

000000

The black SUV with tinted windows parked in front of Paul's house with two agents in it; female and male.

"Mel, do you think he's still in the house "? the male asked looking at her.

"There is only one way to find out" she said as she changed her physical appearance to look like Optimus "now come on" she said as she left the car.

The two agents headed towards Paul's home; when they reached the front door Michael knocked.

"Yes who is it"? the older woman's voice asked.

"FBI ma'am" Michael lied.

"I'm coming" woman said.

When the door opened Michael and Mel saw an elderly woman of some sixty years.

"Good evening ma'am my name is agent Michael Ray and this is my partner John Richardson" Michael said pointing at Mel.

"How can I help you"? she asked.

"Is your husband here"? Michael asked.

"No he went out to take his dog for a walk but he will be back soon" she said.

"Can we come in and wait for him here"?

"Yes of course come in".

"Thank you"

"Do you want some coffee"? the woman asked.

"No thank you".

"Is my husband in some kind of trouble"? she asked while she was getting ready to sit at the table.

"No ma'am we just want to ask him a few questions"

"Oh alright"

While Michael and Mel were talking to a woman they noticed Bumblebee standing outside the door of the kitchen.

"Oh Brian come in" the woman said.

Bumblebee entered the kitchen without taking his eyes from Michael and Mel.

"These two gentlemen's are from FBI" woman said.

Bumblebee froze when he heard that; the government found him; he should have known that they will not keep their promises.

"I would like to talk with Brian alone if you don't mind" Mel said to a woman with the exactly same voice as Optimus but without taking her eyes from

Bumblebee.

She could see in the young Autobot scout eyes that he was at both time shocked and relieved.

"Of course" women responded "you can talk in the living room Brian will show you where it is"

"Thank you" Mel said as she got up from the kitchen table and went with Bumblebee to the living room

"Is that your son"? Michael asked playing dumb.

"No we find him in our garden shed; the poor thing were hiding in there when the storm began"

"I see"

"He was exhausted, frozen and soaked to the skin" the woman said.

"Did he tell you anything"?

"No he doesn't talk too much, he only said his name"

Suddenly Michael heard the front door open and then a man's voice.

"Julie I'm home" the male voice said.

"I'm in the kitchen"

Soon the older man with gray hair entered the kitchen.

"Honey who is that"? Paul asked looking at Michael.

"He is from the FBI"

"I see" Paul said he immediately knew what was going on.

"And his partner is in the living room talking with Brian"

Paul nodded.

"Can we talk in private"? Michael asked "I'd like to ask you a few questions"

"Of course" Paul said" let's go to my study room"

When they entered the study room Paul walked to his chair and sat down.

"So how is Sandy"? he asked.

"She is ok" Michael said.

"Do she and John get along"?

"Well more or less" Michael said.

"I'm not surprised she is like her father; she puts her heart into her job, and John on the other hand well you know him"

"Yeah I know"

"Now how can I help you"? Paul asked as he lit a cigarette.

"It's about Brian he is in fact…" Michael started.

"An alien, from planet Cybertron I know"

"But how"?

"I may have retired but I'm not stupid and also I have my ways" Paul said as he drew his hand to his mouth taking slow drag on his cigarette before blowing

the smoke out into the air.

"Then you know how important it is to connect him with his teammates"

"Yes but it will not be easy he does not trust anyone for obvious reasons. And you must not give yourself away for the sake of the organization" he said,

shaking the ashes from a cigarette in an ashtray.

"Yeah I know; rule twenty-five section four paragraph seven; all members of the organization must help an alien who needs help. Whether it is a political

refugee; refugee because of war; government hostage here on Earth or any other thing; this rule applies only if the alien does not endanger the planet Earth

in any way. Agents will act in the shadows and help the alien to return to his planet or to find a new home. If the agent deliberately reveals his true identity to

an alien, the agent will be suspended or expelled from the organization" Michael said.

"I see that you have learned rules of the organization" Paul said laughing.

"Yeah especially because John repeats this rule every time" Michael said as he rolled his eyes.


	15. Chapter 14

Meanwhile at the Autobot base Adam was sitting in his office thinking how to find the missing Autobots; he knew if he don't find them very soon Comet will kill

him. All of a sudden the door of his office opened and a soldier run in wincing Adam from his thoughts.

"Sir…..sir…. we found him" the young soldier said, trying to catch his breath.

"Whom"?

"Bumblebee"

"Where"?

"About two hours from here; he is living with a family, should I inform Comet"? he asked.

"No I will tell her; you did good solider" Adam said as he put his arm on solider shoulder.

"Thank you sir"

"You may leave now"

The solider just nodded his head and leave; leaving Adam alone in his office; after five minutes Adam decided to seek out Comet, and to inform her about

Bumblebee. Moving through the base he came to office that once belonged to Optimus; he knocked on the door; there was no response; so he knocked louder.

"Come in" the female Decepticon said from the other side.

Adam opened the office door and went in.

"What is it? she asked looking at Adam.

"We found Bumblebee"

"Really…..where"? she asked.

"About two hours from here; he is living with human family"

"Excellent bring him to me"

"Yes my empress"

"And try not to screw this up or else….." she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes my empress"

"Now go" she ordered.

00000000000

In Sandy's apartment

"Alright did all of you understand the plan"? Optimus asked looking at the table where sat Sam, Mikaela, Lennox and Epps.

"Yes" they replied.

"Good tomorrow we will randevu at yours hotel to see how are we doing"

"Alright" Sam said.

"Well we must be going" Lennox said as he got up from the table.

"Yeah I must be going too" Mikaela said.

"Alright I will see you tomorrow then" Optimus said as he escorted them to the door.

When he escorted them; Optimus returned to the kitchen; he poured a glass of water and sat down at the table; as he sat his thoughts began to wander; he

still couldn't understand why humans do this to them after all they gone trough.

Galloway's words began to echo in his ears.

(Flashback starts)

_"__What are Decepticons still doing here on Earth__;__ the allspark is destroyed unless they are here because of you__;__ they are hunting you and they will not stop until they _

_destroy you and us for helping you__"_

(End of flashback)

Optimus squeezed the glass with his hand tighter as new flashback was coming.

_"Where am I"? Optimus asked as he tried to move but the sharp intense pain in his chest stopped him. _

_"In a cell where else" the man said._

_"Who are you"? Optimus asked the man in front of him._

_"Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself; my name is Adam" __a man said as he approached closer to Optimus._

_"Why are you doing this"? he asked._

_"__You fulfilled your purpose__;__ the Earth is safe and we dont need you and your Autobots any more__"_

_"__Then let us go and we will leave Earth peacfuly"_

_The man in front of him just laughed._

_"__You didn't let me finish__;__ we don't need you but we need your bodies__"_

_"__For what__"?__ he asked._

_"__In case you change your mind and refuse to leave Earth peacefully__" the man said coldly._

_"__You have my word__"_

_"__Maybe, but __how can I be sure you aren't going to change your mind__"__?_

_"How could you do that to us __after all we've done to help you?__" he asked with pain in his voice. _

_"Don't get me wrong but you're just a machine__;__ and that's what we do with machines here on Earth. When they fulfill they purpose we __get rid of them__"__ Adam said._

_"So that's all are we for you just the machines"_

_"And __what did you think, that humans and __machines could be "friends"__;__ come on __you know that__that is not possible__"_

The sudden sharp pain in his hand winced Optimus from his thoughts ending his flashback; he looked at his hand and saw blood and small pieces of glass that

were sticking out of his hand.

The blood from his hand run over the pieces of glass coloring them in red and making them look like small rubies.

"Orion my God what happened" he heard Sandy's voice and lifted his head slightly toward her.

"Come we have to remove pieces of glass out of your hand" she said as she grabbed him by the arm and dragging him into the bathroom.

Sandy pulled out of a drawer a pair of tweezers and gently began to extract pieces of glass from his hand dropping the bloody pieces into the bathroom sink.

"You are lucky the pieces are not too deep; so you will not have to go to the doctor" she said as she pulled more pieces from his hand.

But for some reason he didn't heard the single word that she said; he was too distracted inhaling her perfume that radiated from her body; feeling something

that he didn't feel a long time and thought that he would never feel again.

'Could it be that Mikaela is right'? he thought.

'Am I attracted to her….no…. no' he shook his head.

'Even if Mikaela is right that would never work; we are just too different. When the war started my world become cold, dark place; I felt so many pain in my life;

saw so many deaths; so many loses; so many destructions. And her world is opposite to mine, worm, bright and colorful. Humans do say that opposites attract

, but they also say that opposites repel'.

"All done" she said as she removed the last piece of glass from his hand and taking a bandage to wrap his hand.

"Next time be careful ok" she said looking him strait in the eyes.

"I will thank you" and with that he left the bathroom and went to his room.


	16. Chapter 15

Meanwhile at Paul's home

"We can talk in here sir" Bumblebee said as Mel and he entered the small living room.

"Sir can I ask you something"? Bumblebee asked turning to Mel who posed as Optimus.

"Of course Bumblebee"

"How did you know that I was here"? he asked.

"Sam helped me" Mel lied.

"Sam? Is he with you"? The young autobot scout asked with hope in his voice he missed his charge so much.

"No he couldn't come"

"I understand"

"Bumblebee I need to ask you something"

"Yes sir"

"Do you know where others are"?

"No sir"

"Are you sure"?

"Yes sir, why do you ask"?

"Well I was hoping that maybe you have some information about where they are"

"No sir I'm sorry" Bumblebee replied with a sad expression on his face.

"It's alright Bumblebee" Mel said and put her hand on Bumblebees shoulder.

While Mel talked to Bumblebee she didn't notice the military vehicle that parked in front Paul's home.

"My empress we arrived at the location" one of the solider informed a female Decepticon through the radio.

"Good do you see Bumblebee"?

"Negative we see only houses"

"I'm surrounded by idiots" female Decepticon sighed "He is in the house, go get him" she said.

"Yes my empress"

(In Paul's house)

"So you know what to do"? Paul asked.

"Yes" Michael replied.

Suddenly the glass shattered on the front door.

Michael and Paul jumped up.

"What the hell was that"? Paul asked confused.

"I don't know" Michael replied pulling out his gun "Come on" he said to Paul.

Michael and Paul ran down the hall almost bumping into Bumblebee and Mel who were going their way.

**"**Get back," Paul yelled as something came flying in through the door and began smoking**.**

"It's a smoke grenade!" Mel yelled.

Michael looked out the window.

"Dammit they found us" he said.

Soon the whole house was in the thick black smoke.

"Everybody go to the back door… MOVE" Paul yelled.

They all ran to the back door and then they saw that the soldiers surrounded the house.

"We are surrounded" Michael said.

"What now"? Paul asked.

"Now we call our backup" Michael said "Rain do you hear us we are surrounded by soldiers we need backup pronto"

"I'm on my way" Rain said.

The soldiers were trying to break into a house but without success. One of the soldiers noticed a dark red Porsche approaching them at high speed.

"Open fire on that car" one of the soldiers shouted.

Soldiers started shooting at Rain but their bullets bounced off.

Rain transformed and pulled her guns out.

"My turn" Rain said with an evil smile and opened fire on soldiers.

"Retreat" one of the soldiers shouted.

Soldiers quickly got into their vehicles and drove off.

"Well that was fun" Rain said to herself.

"Yes and it was close" Mel said standing next to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee turned his head and saw a female with black hair dressed in leather outfit standing next to him.

"You are not Optimus" he said as he back away from her.

"Crap Mel you are you again" Michael said looking at her.

Mel pulled the small mirror out of her pocket and looked at it.

'Dammit how this happen' she thought.

At that moment Bumblebee pushed Mel aside and start running down the street.

"He is escaping Rain grab him" Michael yelled.

"No problem" Rain said and transformed; she quickly caught up with Bumblebee and grabbed him.

"Let go of me" Bumblebee yelled.

"Easy Bee we are on the same side here" Rain said.

"I don't believe you"

"I'm telling you the truth"

"So much for acting from the shadows" Michael said to Mel.

"Yeah John will kill us because of this"

"I know" Michael said "Now what"

"I have an idea"

000000

Meanwhile at hotel where Sam, Lennox and Epps are stayed

The door of the apartment open and in stepped Epps and Lennox; Sam and Mikaela decided to go for a coffee.

"So are you going to tell me what was that about in Optimus apartment"? Epps asked, taking off his jacket.

"What do you mean"? Lennox asked confused.

"I mean at the tension between you and that girl Sandy; don't tell me that you two dated a long time ago" Epps said turning to Lennox.

"No, are you crazy she is 10 years younger than me" Will said shocked.

"Then tell me" he demanded.

"Alright I'll tell you something in confidence and you must not tell anyone. Do you understand"? he said looking straight in Epps eyes.

"Um… Will you are starting to scare me" Epps said.

"Before I joined the military, I worked for the secret organization which monitored extraterrestrial life here on Earth"

"You are kidding me"? Epps said in disbelief.

"No, Sandy's and my father founded the organization in order to help the aliens who are stuck here on Earth" Lennox continued.

"Wait I thought you said that your father worked for the government" Epps said.

"He did; but when he saw how people who worked there treat aliens he decided to leave".

"What do you mean by that"?

"I mean on inhumane experiments that they performed on aliens; living them without food and water; various types of torture and so on"

"My God is it possible that the government is doing that to aliens"

"Yes and much worse; what sector seven do to Bumblebee is nothing"

"So what happen next? "

"Well as I said Sandy's and my father founded the organization and began to rescue aliens who were captured by the government. Some of those rescued

aliens remain here on Earth to work as agents and some of them returned to their planets".

"I see"

"And today I found out that she is working for the organization too; she's like little sister to me Epps; I know her since she was a baby; when she laughed I

laughed and when she cried I cried too; I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to her. I'm so pissed off at her right now" Will said with a sigh.

"I don't understand why is that a problem; as I see it she too could help us to find Optimus team; of course if she knows that her roommate is in fact giant

metal alien"

"She knows" Lennox whispered.

"There you see" Epps said with a smile.

"She can't help us"

"Why not"?

"Because the rules of the organization require that an agent has to work from the shadows".

"And that means"?

"That an alien must not know for the agent"

"Why"?

"Because there is a possibility that the alien and the agent could fall in love"

"And why is that a problem"?

"It's forbidden"

"Because…"? Epps asked looking at Lennox.

"I don't know; I didn't write the rules"

"Now that you mention love; I noticed something strange about Optimus"

"Like what….."?

"Like the way how he looked you when he found out that Sandy and you know each other"

"In English please"

"I think that he is jealous of you"

"What…. Don't be ridiculous" Lennox said as he shook his head.

"I'm telling you what I saw"

"Alright then answer me this genius; on what he could possibly be jealous of me"? Lennox asked sarcastically.

"Sandy…." Epps simply said.

"Excuse me" he said "Can you repeat it"

"I said Sandy"

"Come on you don't mean that he is…" Will started.

"Yep"

"Are you sure"?

"99, 9 percent"

"Nah... you are imagining it" Lennox said as he poured drink into glasses.

"If you say so but then again….." Epps said as he turned the TV on.

"What….."?

"Nothing"

"Epps…." Will said with firm voice.

"Ok think logically; the two of them live together alone; she is female, he is male. She is very attractive…." Epps started.

"Epps you're married; you have a wife" Lennox said cutting him off.

"Yes but that doesn't mean that I'm blind; anyway as I said she is very attractive and he is alone for a long time and…."

"Get to the point Epps" Will said annoyed.

"Like every male he has needs" Epps said calmly.

"No….no… Optimus would never do that" Lennox said with a nervous smile on his face "Would he"? he looked at Epps who just shrugged his shoulders in

response.

"SON OF A….. PRIMEEEEE…."! Lennox yelled angrily as he run out from the apartment slamming the door.

'What got into him' Epps thought to himself as he turned to the TV.


	17. Chapter 16

Sam and Mikaela were sitting in a café near Sam's hotel; the two of them were looking at the menu flipping quickly through its pages wondering what to order.

After a few moments they both decided to order a cappuccino from a young teenage girl and watched as she walked off to the bar with their order; soon the

girl returned carrying two cups of cappuccino; putting them on their table.

"This is nice" Mikaela said taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Yeah they have an excellent cappuccino" Sam replied in his usual way.

Mikaela laughed and then took another sip.

"No, I was thinking about this; about us; you know hanging around together; it's like the good old days"

"Yeah I agree with you" Sam replied with a soft smile "you know on the way here I was a little worried"

"Why"? she asked him.

"Because of our….. you know"

"Because of our past" she finished what he wanted to say.

"Yes"

"Sam it was a long time ago; we were teenagers then and now we are adults"

"I know, heh it seemed that I worried for nothing"

"Yes"

"So what have you been doing this past five years"? Sam asked.

"Well I worked with my father in his motorcycle shop for four years and then he got arrested again…."

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Sam said with compassion in his voice.

"Yeah me too, and then I got a call from my aunt; she wanted for me to came here and help her in her beauty salon. You"?

"Well after finishing college I could not find a job and end up working in Telecommunication Company and then I found up that some of the workers there were

working for Decepticons".

"Really"?

"Yeah"

"So do you have boyfriend"? Sam asked.

"No, at this moment no; why do you ask"? Mikaela said.

"For no reason"

"Sam, why Carly break up with you"?

Sam took a deep breath before he answered.

"Well…." he started "she never really liked Autobots for some reason and we always argue about it; she was always saying how I love Autobots more than her

and that I would do anything for them. When you called me and said that the Autobots needed my help she set an ultimatum; either they or her. I chose

Autobots; apparently she wasn't prepared for that answer and she started yelling at me, calling me names and threw me out of the apartment saying not to

come back because we are done".

"I'm so sorry Sam"

"I know" he replied with sadness in his voice.

"It's getting late we should go" Sam said leaving money on the table for cappuccino.

"Yeah you are right; so see you tomorrow" Mikaela said with a smile.

"Definitely" Sam replied.

0000000000

The soldiers returned to their base where, the female Decepticon eagerly awaited them

"Well where is he"? she asked looking down at the soldiers.

"He managed to slip away" one of the soldiers said.

"I simply cannot believe it. I send you to do a simple task and you screw up" Comet shouted while walking up and down the room.

"My empress they had help" the soldier said.

"Enough, if I want to finish them I have to do it myself; you" she said, turning to one of the soldiers.

"Yes my empress" the soldier replied.

"You will send a message into space with the coordinates of this planet"

"Yes my empress"

'If I'm lucky soon more Decepticons will come here' she thought to herself.

"My empress" Adam said entering the base.

"What"? she asked angrily as she turned to him.

"I have something to show you"

"WHAT"?!

"This picture was taken by one of our soldiers"

Female Decepticon looked at the picture that Adam gave her.

"Optimus" she said with venom in her voice and wrinkle the picture.

00000000

In Sandy's apartment

Optimus entered his room and closed the door quietly behind him; he approached the bed and sat down at the edge; he looked at his hand that Sandy

wrapped few moments ago and for some reason he smiled. For the first time in a long time a real, honest smile escaped his lips; Optimus wasn't sure when the

last time he had smiled. And then he remembered the last time he smiled was before the war.

His thoughts began to wonder to the distant past that even he forgot, before the war, before he become the leader of the Autobots, before he become

Optimus Prime, before **she** betrayed him.

(Flashback starts)

"Oh Orion you are finally here" the blue mech said as he offered his hand to greet his best friend "come on let me introduce you to Chromia and Comet" he

said.

"Chromia, Comet this is my best friend Orion"

"Hi it's nice to meet you Orion I'm Chromia" the blue femme said.

"Hi I'm Orion" he replied.

"And I'm Comet" the purple femme said.

"And I'm Orion nice to meet you too" Orion replied before turning to his best friend Dion "she is beautiful" he whispered to him without taking his eyes off

Comet.

"I know" Dion said looking at Chromia with a goofy smile on his lips.

(End of flashback)

(New flashback begins)

"Come on Orion we are late; Dion and Chromia are already there" the beautiful purple femme said looking at her mech.

"I'm coming, I'm coming; you don't need to rush me" he replied.

"Apparently I have" Comet said irritably turning away and starting to walk off but soon she was stopped by two arms who gently wrapped around her waist

from behind puling her closer.

"Going somewhere"? Orion asked her with a soft laugh holding her close to him.

"I was" Comet replied smiling.

"Come on don't be mad at me sweetspark" he said and gently kissed her on the neck.

"I can't stay mad at you even if I want to" Comet replied as she turned to face him and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips.

"Now come on they're waiting for us" she said.

(End of flashback)

_'__Primus, are you giving me the second chance with Sandy__'?_ Optimus asked.


	18. Chapter 17

Josh was sitting alone at the table in the bar drinking whiskey; finishing his third glass he ordered another one ignoring the barman's curious glances; he kept

his eyes low and licked his lips with a slow motion of his tongue; he was visibly drunk.

'That bitch, she slapped me; how she dared to raise her hand at me'? Josh thought to himself remembering the night when Sandy slapped him in the club. 'And

that man that was with her; when I see him next time I'll kill him'.

Just then the door of the bar opened and in entered an elderly man dressed in a long black coat with the black fedora on his head; he approached at the table

were Josh sat.

"Are you Josh?" the man asked.

"Who wants to know"? Josh replied rising his head a little .

The man didn't say anything he just sat at Josh's table.

"Hey, hey, hey who told you that you could sit at my table"? Josh asked angrily.

"Relax Josh" the man calmly said "how would you like to earn fifty thousand dollars in one night"? he asked.

"That's a lot of money" Josh said taking another sip of his whiskey.

"Yes and if you succeed to do the job quickly; you'll get a small bonus of ten thousand dollars" the man replied.

"What I have to do for that kind of many"? Josh asked.

"Not much just to set this club on fire and to eliminated this guy" the man said giving Josh a picture of Sandy's club where she worked and picture of Optimus

Prime in human body.

"I know this guy" Josh said looking at the picture.

"I know you do; that's why I think that you are the perfect person for the job"

"And why you want to kill him"? Josh asked.

"It is none of your business" the man said coldly.

"If I have to kill someone it's my business; now you have two choices; the first is to tell me why you want this guy dead and second you can go and find

another guy to do your dirty job" Josh said looking at the man.

"No problem" the man said getting up from the table and taking pictures from Josh "for this amount of money I will easily find someone who will do this job for

me" the man said and started to leave.

"WAIT"! Josh yelled.

"Yes…"? The man replied turning to Josh.

"I do it" he said.

"I didn't think otherwise" the man said with the evil grin on his face and returned to Josh's table.

"But why I have to set club on fire"? he asked.

"In order to cause uproar of course; now here's what are you going to do" the man said, and began to explain his plan to Josh.

00000000000000

Lennox walked quickly down the street trying to get as soon as possible to Sandy's apartment.

'I swear to God if he touched her I'm going to kill him' he thought to himself.

At that moment his cell phone rang; he raised his right hand and pulled the phone out of his pocket; he pressed the green button to answer it.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi Will it's me Sarah" the female voice said from the other side.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you"? he asked softly he already missed his wife and child so much .

"I'm good" she replied.

"And Annabelle"?

"She is good too" Sarah said "you"? she asked.

"Not so much" he replied honestly.

"Why is everything alright there"? she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah everything is fine"

"Did you saw Optimus"? she asked.

"Yeah I also saw Sandy" he said.

"Really, where"?

"In her apartment, Optimus is leaving with her"

"You are kidding me"?

"No and she is working for the Shadows"

"Then she knows about Optimus"? Sarah asked.

"Yes and also I think that there is something between them" Will replied.

"I'm not following you"

"I think that they are together"

"You mean like couple"

"Yes"

"That's good"

"No its not he is too old for her" he said with a serious tone.

"You can't be serious; so what"?

"I'm not talking about 5 or 10 years age difference between them Sarah; I'm talking about 8 million years age difference "

"So they age slowly" Sarah said "in human years he is what 30"? she asked.

"35"

"And she is 25; beside you should be happy for them if it's true; Optimus is a nice guy he would never hurt her in any way" Sarah said.

"I know but….."

"But nothing; I know that you want best for her but she is not little anymore; she is a grown woman capable to make decisions for herself".

It was funny how Sarah had the power to calm him down; he could be furious and she would find a way to calm him, and he loved her for that.

"Yeah you are right but still I will keep my eye on him" Lennox said.

Sarah chuckled softly; her husband was very protective when it comes to women in his life; maybe too protective.

"I know you will; now go back to the hotel and rest" she said.

"I will kiss Annabelle for me" Will said.

"I will"

"Love you"

"Love you too and Will….."

"Yes…." He said.

"Don't do anything stupid ok"

Lennox laughed before he spoke.

"I won't"

"You promise"? Sarah asked, she knew her husband very well.

"I promise"

"Good talk to you tomorrow" Sarah said.

"Ok bye" Will said and hung up.

Putting his cell phone back in his pocket Will saw that he is two blocks away from Sandy's apartment.

'Well I did told Sarah that I will keep my eye on Optimus and I am just two blocks away from her apartment; so I could stop there just to see what they are

doing before I return to the hotel' Will thought to himself as he continued to walk towards Sandy's apartment.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N thanks everyone for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites :)**

Meanwhile in the former home of the autobots three agents dressed in black managed to sneak behind the base to the underground tunnel that would take

them directly into the base and to Adams office. One of the agents who was in his early twenties pulled out of his pocket walkie talkie.

"John we arrived at our position" he said.

There was a loud crackling noise over the walkie talkie before John replied.

"Good do you have a map with you"? he said.

"Yes sir"

"Excellent Mark; when you enter the tunnel, just follow the map and when you reach the end of the tunnel you'll see a ladder on the right side; it should take

you right to the Adams office. When you get there wait for him until he shows up and then grab him and return the same way you came; other agents will be

waiting for you northeast of the base. Good luck"

"Thanks John" Mark said and turned off his walkie talkie.

"Brian hand me the flashlight" Mark said.

"Here" Brian replied giving him the flashlight.

"Come on guys lets go" he said as they entered the underground tunnels.

Once in the tunnels Mark turned on the flashlight illuminating the tunnel and giving his team clear sight.

"Alright we need to be quiet so that the soldiers would not hear us therefore speak only when necessary" he whispered. "We cannot afford any mistake in

today's mission; we have only one chance to save Adam; if we screw it, we will not get a second chance. Is that clear to everyone"?

"Yes" Brian and the other agent replied.

"Good now let's go" Mark said.

The agents walked quietly through the tunnel following the map; the tunnel twisted right, then left, then it stretched right few meters, then it turned left again,

and then right.

Eventually the team made it to the end of the tunnel.

"Finally" Mark said "but which of these ladders are leading to Adam's office"? he whispered looking at his team.

"I think this one" Brian answered as he looked up towards the ladder.

"Alright Iwill go first"Mark said.

Mark began to climb the ladder that led to the small door on the top; he pushed the door and peeked to see if there is someone in the office; the office was

empty.

"Clear" Mark said looking down to his team.

The other two agents started to climb up following Mark.

Soon the three men were in Adam's office.

"Now what" Brian asked.

"Now we wait" Mark replied.

During that time some fifteen meters away soldiers were trying to send a message into space, and Adam was watching the whole procedure; after some time

Adam walked up to the soldier who was sitting at the computer.

"How are we doing"? he asked.

"Good we managed to send a message and now we have to wait to see if someone has received it" the solider replied.

"Excellent" Adam said "I want you to let me know if we get any answer"

"Yes sir"

Adam turned and left the room; he was walking towards his office when one of the soldiers stopped him.

"Yes"? he asked looking at the solider.

"Sir Comet wants to see you" the solider said.

"Where"? he asked .

"In the warehouse; where the Autobots bodies are"

"Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes; I just need to and get something from my office" he said. Adam was about to grab the handle when solider spoke.

"Sir she wants to see you immediately" he said.

"Alright" Adam said and turned away, he walked towards the warehouse where Autobots once kept their weapons; he came to the door and entered the

password; the door opened and Adam entered in. Now instead of ammunition and weapons in a warehouse were five tables. And on each table lay body of

one of the Autobots; that were attached to a life support. Although they were transferred to the human bodies their real bodies had to receive a daily dose of

energon to be able to function. The female Decepticon stood over a table on which lay Optimus body.

"You wanted to see me my empress" Adam said.

"Yes have you managed to send a message"? she asked turning to Adam and looking him.

"Yes my empress now we wait for a response"

"Good" she said and again turned to the table.

"My empress may I ask you something"?

"You may"

"To whom we sent the message"? he asked.

"To the remaining Decepticons"

"Why"?

"Because you are incompetent; I gave you a small task to do, to bring Bumblebee here and you were unable to do it, and he was in human body"

"My empress he had help"

"I know from Optimus" she said angrily turning to Adam yet again "I hate him with every piece of my spark"

"Then why don't you just turn off the machines"?

"Because I want for him to suffer; I want to look him in the optics when I destroy his real body in front of him before I offline him for good"

Adam was about to said something when the solider run in.

"My empress we got the response" he said "two unidentified objects are approaching Earth's atmosphere quickly"

"When they will be here" she asked.

"In less than two hours" the solider replied.

"Get ready to meet them when they hit the ground"

"Yes my empress"

"You may go now" she said both to solider and Adam

The two men left the warehouse leaving Comet inside.

"Sir are you too going with us to meet them"? the solider asked walking beside Adam

"No" he replied "I have more important work to finish"

"Yes sir"

"I will be in my office if you need me"

"Yes sir"

000000

"Someone is coming" Brian said to the two agents "quick hide"

The agents turn off the light and hide; soon the door of the office opened and Adam stepped in and just as he closed the door behind him the agents grabbed

him.

"Grab his legs" Brian said to Mark "Kevin give me chloroform quick"

"Here" Kevin said giving Brian handkerchief soaked with chloroform.

Brian quickly put a handkerchief over Adams mouth and nose.

"Stop squirming we are here to help you" Brian whispered to Adam.

After some time chloroform started to act and Adam passed out.

Brian stepped back from Adams body looking him.

"Come on grab him; the longer we stay here, the more danger we are in" Mark said to Kevin.

The team quickly and quietly descended back into the tunnel; in the tunnel, they picked up the speed and made their way out of the tunnel and towards the

agents who were impatiently waiting for them.


	20. Chapter 19

Walking towards the Sandy's apartment Will was thinking what he is going to tell her if she asks him why he returned; he couldn't tell her the truth of course.

So he decided to tell her that he forgot something in the bathroom and that is why he returned; he hated to lie, but he could not tell her that he come back

because he wanted to 'kill' Optimus. Will entered Sandy's building and climbed to the second floor; when he came to her door he knocked.

"Yes who is it"? he heard Sandy's voice.

"It's me Will" he replied.

"It's open"

Will opened the door and entered in closing them behind him.

"I'm in the living room" Sandy said.

Will slowly walked to the living room; when he stepped in he spotted Sandy with glasses on her face; sitting on the couch and doing something on her laptop.

"Come back to yell at me some more"? she asked, not turning her head to look at him.

"Actually no I forgot something in your bathroom and came back to take it" he replied.

"Really"? she said typing on her laptop.

"Yes"

"You back here just because you forgot something in my bathroom"?

"Yes"

"You sure"? she asked him calmly and unconvinced.

'Crap she is on to me; damn her and her sixth sense' Will thought to himself.

"What do you mean am I sure; of course I'm sure" he said, trying to sound calm.

"Really" Sandy started "because I talked to Sarah a few moments ago, and she told me a few interesting things" she said closing her laptopand putting the

laptop and her glasses on the coffee table.

"Really… what did she say"? he asked, he was starting to panic.

"You know…" Sandy said smiling.

"No, I don't"

"Well she said that you will come here to apologize for yelling at me and to take me to dinner"

Will was relieved but not for long.

"Yes well there goes my surprise" he said.

"Liar" Sandy said getting up from the couch and approaching Will.

"What"? he said confused looking at her.

"I'm not stupid Will I know why you're here; you're here to spy on me; to see if Optimus and I are together" Sandy whispered the last sentence.

"No where did you get that idea"

"Please" Sandy said and waved her hand "Epps called me and he told me what happened at the hotel"

'When I get back to the hotel I will strangle Epps with my bare hands' Lennox thought to himself.

"Alright; you are right but you can't blame me for caring for you" he said.

"Still that is not your business; I'm not a child"

"I know but you are my little sister it's my job to protect you" Will said pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"I'm still mad at you".

"Come on don't be mad at me troll doll" Will said in high pitched voice.

"Quit whining William" Sandy said seriously trying to keep a straight face and not to laugh.

"Oh come on or I will call the tickle monster" he said.

"The tickle monster" she started "are you serious; how old are you; five"? she asked.

"Oh no the tickle monster is angry now" he said.

Will started to tickle Sandy; she squirmed on the ground screaming with laughter.

"WILL…..STOP!" she screamed, trying to get up.

"Make me!" he laughed.

"Please stop Will!" tears streamed down Sandy's cheeks.

"Say uncle" he said laughing.

"NEVER"! she yelled.

"Oh well" he said as continued to tickle her.

The two of them didn't even notice Optimus who were standing at the door and watching them with a curious look on his face; it seemed so familiar to him as if

he had already seen that somewhere; but where.

(Flashback starts)

_"Sam…stop" Mikaela said laughing as Sam tickled her on the couch._

_"No" Sam replied laughing._

_"Please Sam I'm begging you;_ _I'm going to pee my pants"_

_"If you want me to stop say uncle"_

_"Uncle…uncle" she __scream in laughter_ _trying to escape from Sam's tickling grasp._

_"What is going on here"? Optimus asked looking at the two teenagers "I heard Mikaela scream"_

"_We were just playing" Sam said looking at Optimus._

_"What kind of human game is that when your mate is begging you to stop"?_

_Sam and Mikaela looked at each other and __burst into laughter._

_"Wait are you thinking that I'm hurting her with that? Sam asked and then he continued. "Optimus we are very playful species; for example_ _when children play they _

_develop their motor skills,_ _learn colors etc. But when adults play_ that _allows us to get to know each other, learn about each other, helping us to feel greater intimacy _

_and closeness__" Sam explained._

_"So it's normal for mates to play"? Optimus asked._

_"Yes, in that way the bond between mates becomes stronger" Mikaela said._

(End of flashback)

'Lennox is cheating on his sparkmate I have to stop it' Optimus thought.

"Enough"! Optimus said "What are you doing William"? he asked him with a firm voice looking first at Will and then at Sandy who was lying on the floor.

"Nothing we were just playing "he replied breathlessly; getting up from the floor and helping Sandy to stand up.

"Playing….."?!

"Yes" Will replied.

At that moment the kitchen phone rang; Sandy went into the kitchen to answer the phone leaving Will and Optimus in the living room.

"I think that your behaving is inappropriate; if you were on Cybertron you would be exiled from the planet immediately" Optimus said.

"Exiled … why because I tickled her"? Will asked.

"You have a sparkmate and a ….." Optimus started but he stopped when he saw Sandy standing at door; Lennox turned around to look at Sandy.

"Sandy…. "Will started.

"Frankie called me….." she said.

"And…."? he asked her.

"My club where I worked…."

"Yes ….."

"Is on fire"

"Is anyone hurt"? Optimus asked.

"I don't know"

"Come on lets go" Will said.

000000

Sandy, Lennox and Optimus approached the club with rapid pace; they stopped just few feet from the burning building. The people started gathering in the

streets and in the distance, Sandy could clearly hear the sirens of a fire truck, ambulance and the police cars; people were nervously whispering among

themselves as they watched the thick black smoke emanating from burning buildings and rising into the night sky. The firemen arrived at the spot to combat

the fire; they attached their hoses to the nearby fire hydrant but to no avail, because of the low hydraulic pressure. In order for the fire hoses to work better,

the firemen tried to go near the fire; some of them who were brave enough even tried to enter the burning building to extinguish the fire. Sandy watched as

the club where she worked started to disappear; the building was consumed in flames and after few seconds the building collapsed on itself. As Sandy, Lennox

and Optimus watched the building collapsed on itself they have not noticed a man dressed completely in black with a hood over his head that was approaching

them slowly holding a gun. Josh stopped a few feet behind Optimus; he looked left and then right making sure that no one would see him when he pulled the

trigger on the gun. But people were too occupied watching the firefighters; he raised his hand; his finger on the trigger ready to pull the trigger any second

now. He slowly pulled the trigger; there was an empty 'click' noise and that was it; he pulled the trigger again and again but the gun did not want to fire it

seemed as if the gun was empty. Josh opened the gun to see if there were any bullets in the gun and saw that the gun was full; he closed the gun and again

took aim at Optimus he pulled the trigger; again nothing; Josh put the gun in his sweatshirt pocket.

'Next time you will not be so lucky' Josh quietly said to himself looking at Optimus before he disappeared into the night.

"I have to go and find Frankie" Sandy said.

"We'll help you to find him in this crowd" Optimus said.

They were just about to leave when Optimus saw with the corner of his eye a man leaning against the wall; when he looked him better Optimus realized that it

was the same man he had seen at the club.

"You two go" Optimus said to Sandy and Lennox.

He approached the man but before he was able to say anything to the man, the man spoke first.

"You know you should be more careful especially when someone wants to kill you; you dodge the bullet tonight literally" he said without raising his head to

look at Optimus.

"What are you talking about"? he asked.

"While you and the rest of the people watched the firemen put out the fire; someone was holding you at gunpoint but fortunately for you and unfortunately for

the person who was holding you at gunpoint the gun didn't fired" the man said and raised his head; his piercing blue eyes looking at Optimus.

"And who's the person who wants to kill me"?

"The same person that you kicked out of the club few nights ago"

'Sandy's ex mate' Optimus thought.

"Who are you"? he asked.

"Friend…just friend" the man replied.

"My friends have names" Optimus said looking at the man he was starting to lose patience with this human.

"I know like that doctor standing beside an ambulance car writhing something in his medical file" the man said and pointed with his finger at the doctor, "what

was his name again oh yes Ratchet" he said.

Optimus turned his head and looked at the doctor but he couldn't see his face.

"If I were you I'd approached him before he leaves" the man said.

Optimus slowly turned and leave the mysterious man and approached the man in white coat.

"I will be with you in few seconds" the man in white coat said.

"Ratchet"? Optimus asked quietly.

The man froze for a moment and then slowly raised his head to look at the man that was standing in front of him.

"Optimus" Ratchet whispered, his eyes sparkled with joy.


	21. Chapter 20

"Optimus is that really you"? Ratchet asked in shock looking at his good friend and leader.

"Yes my friend" Optimus replied with a soft smile on his lips.

"Thank Primus, but how did you know that I will be here"? he asked.

"I didn't; the man behind me next to the wall told me it's you"

Ratchet leaned to the right so that he could see the person that Optimus was talking about but when he looked there was no one.

"What man"? Ratchet asked confused as he back to his original position.

Optimus turned his head and saw that the man is gone.

"But he stood there a few cycles ago"

"Optimus are you alright"? Ratchet asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Optimus replied.

"You sure"?

"Yes"

"Come on Ray pack your things we have to go; we have code 4" paramedic said to Ratchet as he approached them.

"Listen Optimus I have to go now; my shift ends in two hours but you can go to this address "Ratchet said as he wrote the address on a piece of paper.

"Sideswipe will be relieved when you see that you're okay" he said quietly.

"You know where Sideswipe is"? Optimus asked with confused look on his face.

"Yes we share a small apartment together" Ratchet replied.

"And what about Arcee and Bumblebee; do you know where they are"?

"No we are looking for them too"

"I see"

"I have to go" he said as he put his medical bag in ambulance "wait me in the apartment I will come soon"

"Alright see you soon and Ratchet"

"Yes….."?

"Be careful"

Ratchet smiled.

"I will, you too"

"I will"

Ratchet got into the ambulance and they drove off; Optimus watched until the flashing lights of the ambulance didn't disappear around the corner and then he

went to find Sandy and Lennox.

00000000

Optimus was making his way through the crowd in search for Sandy and Lennox; he soon spotted them standing ten meters from him; he approached them

slowly.

"Where have you been; we began to worry" Will said.

"I'm sorry William I just saw an old friend of mine"

"Really"? Lennox asked.

"Yes" he said and then he turned to Sandy.

"Listen I have some work to finish for my friend so I will come home late is that ok"? he asked.

"Yes do you have keys from the apartment"? she asked.

"No I forgot them at the apartment" he said.

"Here take my keys" Sandy said giving him her keys.

"But if you give me your keys; how are you going to get in the apartment"? he asked.

"I'll manage somehow" she answered.

"Thank you well I must be going now see you later"

"Alright bye" Sandy said.

0000000

Optimus arrived at the building where Ratchet and Sideswipe lived; he entered the building and climbed to the first floor; he came to the door and knocked.

"Who is it"? he heard a deep male voice.

"It's me Orion" Optimus said.

The door slowly opened and Optimus saw Sideswipe standing at the door; Optimus felt as if his spark would explode with happiness.

"Optimus "Sideswipe said.

Optimus nodded his head.

"Come in"

Optimus slowly entered the apartment.

"Ratchet will be here any second" just as Sideswipe said that the doorbell ring.

"His here" he said and opened the door for Ratchet to come in.

"I asked a colleague to replace me at work" Ratchet said as he put his bag on the floor.

"What happened to you where have you been"? Optimus asked them.

"Its long story Optimus" Ratchet said.

"Well I have time" Optimus replied.

"Alright" he said.

(Ratchet's pov)

When I woke up I realized that I was in an abandoned building; the sun was breaking through the windows of the building and illuminates the small room

where I was. I tried to get up but my legs refused to obey me; when I finally managed to get on my feet, I went to the door and opened it; at that moment

when I opened the door I did not know that Sideswipe is on the other side and he fell on me. It took me a few minutes to realize what had happened; then I

heard Sideswipes grumbling something; I was so glad to see him. Eventually we managed to get out of the building, and after several hours of walking we

arrived at the city; few minutes later we heard a femme scream. Sideswipe and I ran to see what was going on only to found a young femme lying on asphalt;

she was barely conscious and she was bleeding heavily from the wound; she was stabbed. I kneeled beside her and tried to stop the bleeding but she was

losing a lot of blood very quickly; I take off my shirt balled it up and pressed it against the wound hard to stop the bleeding; in the distance I could hear the

siren of the ambulance and after a few minutes they came. I saw two paramedics who stepped out of the ambulance and started to run towards us; they were

able to stabilize her long enough to put her in the ambulance. Sideswipe and I also got in the ambulance in case they needed some help; when we got to the

hospital they take her to the operating room; five hours later the doctor stepped out from the operating room; at that time we didn't that the doctor was

femme's creator. He approached us and explained who he was; as thanks for helping his sparkling he gave us this apartment to use it for free as long as we

want and he gave me a job in his hospital.

(End of Ratchet's pov)

"And what about you, where have you been"? Ratchet asked.

Optimus told them everything; well almost everything; he didn't mention them the part when he peed himself in front of Mikaela and a little accident that

happened to him with Sandy.

"Well you do not have to live with her anymore" Sideswipe said.

"What are you saying Sideswipe" Optimus said.

"I'm saying that you can live with us now until we find Arcee and Bumblebee and then go to get back our bodies"

"Primus you really were Ironhide's student" Ratchet said looking at Sideswipe "now get out"

"What" Sideswipe said "why"? he asked.

"Because I have to examine Optimus to see if he's healthy; now move your aft out"

Ratchet watched as Sideswipe goes, muttering something under his breath.

"Come on Optimus you know the drill take off your shirt so I can examine you"

Optimus chuckled slightly but he obeyed Ratchets order.

"Some things never change Ratchet" Optimus said.

"Of course" Ratchet replied laughing. "So you are living with a human femme"

"You are saying like it's a bad thing" Optimus said.

"No I'm not saying that, but you love her, don't you"?

"What gave you that idea"?

"The way you talked about her"

Optimus stayed quiet.

"Does she know"?

"No I didn't tell her beside it would never work"

"Why do you think that"?

"Because for humans we are just the machines"

"I think you're wrong, talk to her"

"And what will I say to her"? Optimus asked.

"For starters ask her what flower she likes, music, movies that kind of thing"

"How do you know so much about human courtship?

"I wasn't Mikaela's guardian for nothing" Ratchet said proudly "we are done you can dress now"

"Thanks Ratchet"

"For what"

"For everything"

"You are welcome" Ratchet replied.

**A/N code 4 is for Emergency Call – Life Threatening**


	22. Chapter 21

"So how are we going to enter the apartment"? Will asked Sandy as they climbed to the second floor where her apartment was.

"With keys of course" she said and pulled out from her pocket a new pair of keys.

"How many keys do you carry with you"? Will asked her in complete shock.

"Four" she replied.

"Four… unbelievable"

As they came to the door of her apartment Sandy put the key in the lock and unlocked the door.

She walked into the living room and took her laptop into her hands and carried him into the kitchen; she put the laptop on the kitchen table and opened it; Will

followed her into the kitchen and took a seat next to her.

"Now let's see where Optimus is" she said and started a special program on her laptop; few seconds later the laptop screen went black and a map of the town

appeared showing a flashing red dot on the map.

"Hm….. he is on the other side of the town" Sandy said looking at the screen.

"You put a tracking device in your keys"? Will said looking at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yep I also bugged them" she replied, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"But how did you managed to do that"?

"Alien technology"

Of course" he replied "Wait that means that the tracking device, which is located in the keys also tracks your movement" he said.

"Nope the keys are programmed to activate themselves if someone takes them" she answered.

"In English please"

"The keys are programmed specifically for my fingerprints; everyone else fingerprints activates the keys"

"My God big brother just reached new levels" Will said.

"Now let's see what they are talking about" Sandy said and turned on the speakers on her laptop.

Soon Will and Sandy heard three voices through the speakers; one voice was clearly Optimus and the reaming two voices Sandy could not recognize.

"Do you know to whom these two voices belong"? Sandy asked Will.

"Yes to Ratchet and Sideswipe" he replied.

_"So you are living with a human femme" a voice said._

"That's Ratchet" Will said.

_"You are saying like it's a bad thing" Optimus voice replied._

_"No I'm not saying that, but you love her, don't you"?_

_"What gave you that idea"?_

_"The way you talked about her"_

_Silence…_

_"Does she know"? Ratchet's voice asked._

_"No I didn't tell her beside it would never work"_

_"Why do you think that"?_

_"Because for humans we are just the machines"_

_"I think you're wrong, talk to her"_

_"And what will I say to her"? Optimus' voice asked._

_"For starters ask her what flower she likes, music, movies that kind of thing"_

_"How do you know so much about human courtship?_

_"I wasn't Mikaela's guardian for nothing" Ratchet's voice said "we are done you can dress now"_

"I knew it" Will said getting up from a chair "he is in love with you"

Sandy closed her laptop.

"William stop it; you know very well that is forbidden for agents to be with aliens" she said.

Will was about to tell her something when his cell phone rang; he answered.

"Yes" he said.

"Where are you"? Epps asked him.

"In Sandy's apartment" he replied "why"? he asked.

"Because Bumblebee is here with that chick that was in Sandy's apartment today"

"I'll be right there" Will said and hung up.

"I have to go Bumblebee is in my hotel"

"What…. how"?

"I will call you later" Will said and leave.

"Will wait" she said trying to stop him but he already managed to run out of the apartment.

'What the hell is going on here'? Sandy thought to herself.

000000

At Ratchets and Sideswipes apartment

"You can come in now Sideswipe" Ratchet said "I finish up with Optimus' examination"

"And in which condition is he Ratchet"? Sideswipe asked.

"In good; he is healthy"

"For now… "Sideswipe mumbled under his breath as Ratchet looked at him shaking his head.

"So Optimus that human femme with whom you live; does she knows who you really are"? Sideswipe asked as he cocked his head to one side with a slight

frown.

"No, but I'll tell her when it's the right time for it" Optimus replied.

"Good and when you do that we could also call the remaining Decepticons to kill us" Sideswipe said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about"?

"I'm talking about how you want to expose us to our enemies…" Sideswipe said raising his voice but Ratchet cut him off.

"Do not raise your tone at our leader" Ratchet said angrily looking at Sideswipe.

"And why not; when he wants to expose us to humans or did he forgot that we are in this mess because of them"

"Sideswipe….." Ratchet started but he didn't hear him.

"We never should've trusted humans; they are violent and deceitful species; they are destroying their own planet because of their greed; they are power-

hungry beings just like Megatron and you….you were stupid enough to trust them" he said bitterly and slammed his fists on the table.

"SIDESWIPE ENOUGH! " Optimus said as he got up from where he was sitting and approaching him "I will not tolerate this type of behavior" he sternly said.

"Whatever Optimus when you come to your senses let me know" Sideswipe said and started to put on a jacket.

"Where are you going"? Ratchet asked him.

"Out" he simply said and left the apartment slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Optimus" Ratchet said sympathetically as he put his hand on Optimus shoulder.

"It's alright Ratchet; Sideswipe has a right to be angry, and he is right that I didn't believe humans too much we would not now be in this situation" he said

sadly.

"Optimus it's not your fault" Ratchet said "beside I was thinking something"

"Yes"

"Do not you wonder how humans quickly turned against us; I mean I know that for the government we represent a threat, but some of the soldiers in the base

were our friends, and I don't think that they would turn their backs from us easily"?

"You think someone else is behind it"? Optimus asked.

"It's possible" Ratchet replied.

"But whom"?

"Perhaps some Decepticon"

"Perhaps… but we didn't see any Decepticons activity after a fight in Chicago…. Wait" Optmus said.

"What…."

"When I was lying on the table and waited for humans to transfer my mind into the human body before I fell into the recharge I could swear that I saw two red

eyes observing me"

"Are you sure"?

"Not really; I do not know whether it was real or was I hallucinating from the drugs that humans inject me"

"It could be, but if you are right then we are dealing with a powerful Decepticon who can control minds; do you have any clue who could it be"?

"No I don't think so"

Ratchet nodded his head.

Optimus looked at his watch and saw that it was midnight.

"I must be going now Ratchet; it's late and Sandy is probably worried"

Ratchet chuckled at Optimus last sentence.

"Alright Optimus" Ratchet said as he accompanied him to the door.

"We will be in touch"

"Alright"

000000

Optimus returned to the apartment; entering in he heard the sound of the television coming from the living room; as he entered the living room he saw Sandy

curled up in the corner of the couch with a book still open on her lap; she was sleeping.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched Sandy sleep; she looked so peaceful; he could even see a little smile on her lips; he wanted to stroke her hair but he

was afraid that if he does that she will wake up. He approached her slowly and picked her up from the couch bridal style and started to carry her to her

bedroom; he opened the door to her room with his elbow and stepped in; Optimus approached the bed and set Sandy gently down on the bed and pulled the

blankets up to her chin to tucked her in; as he did that his face was few inches from hers; he wanted to kiss her so badly, but somehow he managed to

restrain himself.

'Be patient Optimus not yet' he thought to himself and left her room. He went to his room and prepared for bed; laying in bed he slowly began to fall into

recharge when someone knocked on the door of his room; he got up out of his bed and went to open the door. He opened the door and saw Sandy standing

there.

"Sandy I thought you were sleeping" he said.

"I was" she said "can I come in"? she asked.

"Yes of course" he replied.

Sandy came in and sat down on the bed.

"So where have you been if I may ask" she asked looking at him.

"I went to visit an old friend"

"Oh" it was all that she said and slowly got up from the bed and walked over to Optimus putting her hand on his chest.

"What are you doing" he asked looking at her confused.

"What you secretly want" she whispered softly and started to kiss him on the lips.

"Wait" Optimus said stepping away from her as she tried to put her arms around him.

"What"? she asked him.

"This is wrong" he said.

"Why"?

"Because I'm not who you think I am"

"I know you are an alien; William told me everything"

"William told you"? he asked, he could not believe that Will could betrayed him like that.

"And I don't care"

"Maybe now but…." he started.

"Shhhh" she said cutting him off and putting her finger on his lips.

"I know you find me very attractive; I saw the way you look at me" she said seductively not taking her eyes off him "Come on admit it Optimus you want me as

bad as I want you" she said.

Optimus was finding very hard to resist her charms; he put his arms around her waist and started to kiss her passionately; breaking the kiss Sandy pushed him

on the bed so she was on top of him; her knees placed on both sides of his body; she bent down and kissed him more passionately before she moved to his

neck. She kissed his neck gently before she bit it.

"Primus…." a soft moan escaped his lips.

"You like this don't you"? she asked him into his ear, smiling.

"Yes… please don't stop" he whispered.

"How much do you need this"? she asked looking him in the eyes.

"Very much…. please Sandy" he begged her.

She smiled and continued to kiss his neck.

"Primus…yes"

Optimus was breathing hard he was so close to overload and he needed it so much when all of a sudden ….

CRASH….

The sound of glass breaking woke up Optimus from his sleep; he looked around and saw that he was alone in his room and then he heard Sandy's voice from

the other side of his door.

_"Son of a… This is the third salad bowl that I broke_ _it in the last two week_s"

_"I'll help you pick up the pieces" another female voice said._

Optimus needed few seconds to realize that the other voice he heard was Mikaelas; he quickly got dressed and walked out of his room; he went into the

kitchen and found Mikaela and Sandy picking up the pieces from the floor.

"Orion you are awake; I'm sorry if I woke you up; I did not want to" Sandy said.

"It's alright" Optimus replied "can I ask you something"?

"Yes of course" she said, getting up from the floor.

Optimus thought how to ask Sandy next question.

"Um…..were you in my room last night"?

Sandy looked at him confused.

"No, why"?

"I thought I saw you in my room"

"No, you must have dreamed it" she said.

"Yes of course" he said, looking around confused trying to remember what exactly happened last night and then he realized that this is what humans call a

dream.

'So this is how a dream looks, but it seemed so real' Optimus thought to himself as he left the kitchen.


	23. Chapter 22

At Sandy's organization

Three agents have returned to the organization after they completed their mission to save Adam successfully; John waited them in his office; the door slowly

opened and the three agents stepped in. John was sitting at his desk, smoking a cigar; he gestured with his hand for agents to sit down.

"So how did it go"? John asked, blowing rings of smoke into the air.

"Good we managed to get him out" Brian said.

"Did you encounter any problem while doing that"?

"No sir"

"Good; where is he now"?

"He is with Jeff; he is checking him out" Brian replied.

"Excellent you did good job; you can go now"

"Thanks John"

The agents get up from their chairs and left Johns office leaving John alone.

'That went well' John thought to himself, as he put out his cigarette in a glass ashtray. 'My plan is coming along nicely' his lips stretched in an evil grin.

A few moments later the phone rang; he picked up.

"Hello" he said.

"John it's me Josh" a male voice replied over the phone.

"I told you not to call me when I'm in the organization unless it was important"

"It is; I failed to kill Optimus"

"WHAT"?! he said both in shock and anger before he continued "what happened"? he asked trying to stay calm.

"The gun you gave me didn't want to fire"

"Impossible" he replied "I gave you a brand new gun"

"A brand new gun or not it didn't want to fire"

"Where are you"? John asked.

"I'm at the bar where I was two nights ago" he said.

"Don't move I will right there" John said and hung up.

Getting up quickly from his chair and putting on a jacket he left his office and went to meet with Josh.

00000000

Meanwhile two military vehicles arrived at the randevu place where they had to wait for two Decepticons who have just entered the earth's atmosphere; soon

the soldiers saw two unidentified objects descending from the sky; the objects crashed to the ground at full speed; dust, stones and pieces of rubble were

flying everywhere from the force of the impact. Several soldiers get out from their vehicles and approached the crash site; they saw two metal transition forms

buried deep in the ground and it was not long when they started to crack followed by a metal sound of transforming.

"Move back, now" one of the soldiers yelled.

The others quickly listen and move back; soon in front of the soldiers, stood two Cybertronians in their protoforms; the soldiers couldn't see if these

Cybertronians are male or female. The two Cybertronians looked at the soldiers before they trans-scanned two military jets that were in front of them. After

completing their trans-scanning of the jets they transformed.

"Take us to Comet" one of them said to the soldiers.

0000000

At Sandy's apartment

"What's up with him"? Mikaela asked looking at Sandy who just shrugged as a response.

"Orion" Mikaela called him "We have to go; Sam and Epps will be waiting for us in front of the building in less than ten minutes" she said.

"Where are you going"? Sandy asked Mikaela.

"We're going to show the city to Sam and Epps because they are first time here" Mikaela lied.

"In this heat"? Sandy said "Today will be the hottest day in the history of Chicago with a temperature of a 105 degrees Fahrenheit; the schools are closed and

you want to walk around town"

"Well we already promised them" Mikaela said.

"You could always cancel and move for another day"

"We can't"

"Alright" she said giving up from further conversation.

Just then Optimus get back into the kitchen.

"Are you ready Orion"? Mikaela asked.

"For what"? he asked, he had completely forgotten that they have to go to search for the Autobots; well reaming two.

"To show Sam and Epps the city" she replied.

At that moment Optimus remembered.

"Yes, now let's go" Optimus said to Mikaela.

"I will return in the evening" he said to Sandy.

"Ok have fun on the sun" she replied.

While the two of them descended down the stairs Mikaela wondered why Optimus is acting so strange today.

"Optimus is everything okay "? she asked him but he didn't hear her.

"Optimus…. "she tried again.

Nothing….

"Optimus"! Mikaela said and grabbed him by the arm stopping him.

"Yes Mikaela" he said, turning to her.

"Is everything okay"? she asked.

"Yes, why"?

"Because you seemed tense"

"I'm fine Mikaela; I didn't sleep well last night that's all" he said.

"Is that all"?

"Yes"

"Ok"

They left the building and headed to the corner of the street where Sam and Epps waited for them.

"Hey there" Epps said as he greeted Optimus and Mikaela.

"Come on lets go" Sam said "We must hurry if we want to find the rest of the Autobots"

"We have to find Bumblebee and Arcee I already found Ratchet and Sideswipe" Optimus said.

"What… were"? Epps, Sam and Mikaela asked simultaneously.

"I'll explain some other time now we have to find Bumblebee and Arcee".

"No we have to find just Arcee; Bumblebee is in our apartment" Epps said.

"How did he manage to find you"?

"I can't say; Lennox is with him now and he will come later to your apartment when you get back to take you to see Bee"

"Alright" Optimus agreed.

"Let's hope we would find Arcee quickly as we find the others; Sam, Mikaela you go that way and Epps and I will go this way" Optimus said.

"Alright" Sam said "The first one who manages to find Arcee will inform the others; if we find her today".

"Alright" Optimus replied.

Walking through the city in search for Arcee, Optimus started to sweat; he could feel how his shirt is stuck to his back from all that sweat; unable to take it

anymore he took off his shirt causing strange looks from people passing along the street.

"What are you doing"? Epps asked him confused.

"I can't take it anymore; it's hot" Optimus said.

"Here drink this" Epps said smiling giving him a bottle of water to drink.


	24. Chapter 23

Optimus returned to the apartment late in the evening; Sandy was in the living room watching TV and drinking coffee.

"Oh you are here "she said turning around and raising her head to look at Optimus but what she saw next shocked her; she saw Optimus who was red as a

lobster, his face, his neck, his arms everything from the sun.

"Oh my... "Sandy said, "Please tell me that you didn't take your shirt when you were out"

"How did you know"?

"Lucky guess"

"Could you please take off your shirt"? she asked.

"Why"?

"To see how much you burned up" she replied.

Optimus obeyed and took off his shirt.

Sandy looked him up and down.

"Turn around," she said.

He turned.

Sandy got up from the couch and walked towards Optimus.

"Does it hurt you"? she asked carefully touching his red skin which radiated heat.

"No"

"Maybe not now but later it will definitely hurt you"

Sandy looked closely at the burns.

"This is bad very, very bad." she said, "Go and take a shower; I'll bring you a cream for your sunburn, and be careful when you wipe your body with the towel;

don't rub your body with it but gently push the towel to soak up the water"

Optimus just nodded his head .

In the bathroom Optimus look at himself in the mirror he was red as tomato and he could now feel his skin burning; he raised his hand up to see better but he

quickly put it down; he could feel how his skin tightens and starting to hurt. Even a touch of warm water now represented agony for him; he would wince every

time when the water would touch his body.

'What I would give now for my body right now' he thought to himself.

The good thing about being Cybertronian is that you could easily turn off you processors for pain otherwise Ratchet would have more work to do restraining

screaming Cybertronians.

When he finished showering Optimus did what Sandy told him and gently placed the towel on his skin allowing the towel to absorb the water; he came out of

the bathroom and started walking to his room when Sandy's voice stopped him.

"Orion come here" she called him.

He walked into the kitchen and saw her sitting in the chair with bottle of cream in her hands.

"Sit here" she said pointing to the chair next to her.

And he did.

"Turn your back so I could smear the cream on you" she said.

Sandy smeared the cream over his back with gentle circles; she tried to be gentler as she can but it will still hurt him every time she touched him; she could tell

because he would wince on her touch.

"Here this will help you, but you have to wait until your skin absorbs the cream"

"Thank you" he said.

"While you waiting for the cream to dry out we could play a round of chess" Sandy said as she pulled chess from the drawer "You know how to play"?

she asked.

"Yes William taught me" he replied.

"Good, but I must warn you I never lose at this game" she said smiling.

"We shall see" he replied with a smirk on his face.

Sandy opened the chess and set the pieces on the board.

"Because I'm good person I'll let you pull the first move" she said.

"Alright" he replied.

Half an hour later…..

"Checkmate" Optimus proudly said.

"What the hell" Sandy said looking at the chess board.

"Two out of three" she said.

"Of course"

Twenty-five minutes later….

"Checkmate" Optimus said.

"AGAIN"?! she yelled in pure shock.

"Three out of five"? he asked.

"You are on" she said.

"A little friendly advice before you place pieces on the board again; look closely at the board and you'll see where you make mistakes"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah….. whatever you say now let's play" she said returning the pieces on the board. "I refuse to be defeated in my game"

He chuckled on that sentence.

But Optimus won again.

"You were saying something about never losing in this game" he said trying to keep a straight face and not to laugh.

"What… how… did you… "Sandy said as she scratched her head like a little kid who doesn't understand where he got wrong.

And then it hit her it was the oldest trick in the book.

'Sandy you idiot he sacrificed the Queen to win' she thought to herself.

"Let me guess you pulled this move three times" she said.

"So you finally started to pay attention" he said with a laugh.

Sandy just looked him.

"Ha, ha…. you're hilarious" she said sarcastically "one more time"? she asked.

"Sure why not" he replied "and I hope that this round would last longer it's not interesting when I'm wining all the time" he teased her.

"Thank you Orion for that"

Optimus laughed.

This time the game lasted longer but Optimus still managed to corner her king; Sandy looked at the board and then at Optimus who had a slight smile on his

lips; she knew that she wouldn't be able to save the king.

"Your move" he said "by my calculations you have two more moves"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking don't rush me" she said looking at the chess board.

'The only way for me to get out of this is to take his figure and hide it' she thought, 'oh well when you can't win cheat'.

"Orion can you please give me a glass of water, while I think" Sandy said.

"Of course" he said getting up from his chair.

Sandy quickly took his figure and hid it under her.

"Here" he said giving her the glass of water.

"Thank you" she replied.

"No problem and could you return the peace that you took it's not nice to cheat" he said.

"What peace"? Sandy said playing dumb.

"The peace that is under you"

"There is no peace under me" she replied trying not to laugh.

She knew she was caught.

"Oh really"?

"Yes"

"So if I lift you from your chair I will now find the missing peace" he said as he walked towards her.

"Yes"

"Hm alright if you say so but I still think I'm right" he said and in one move he picked Sandy into his arms; the peace that was under her fell on the floor.

"Heh…wouldn't you know how did these peace get here"? she said.

"You still deny that you didn't take it"

"Yes"

"Don't make me to force you to tell the truth"

"I'm telling the truth now put me down Orion" she laughed as she tried to free herself.

"Not only have you cheated but you are also lying; unacceptable" he said laughing, he knew she didn't mean any harm

"I guess I'll have to punish you for that" he and turned her in his arms upside down so her head was down and her legs up.

"No stop it Orion" she said laughing.

Optmus started to laugh while he watched her struggle to get up, but he held her firmly in his arms.

They didn't noticed when Will came into the kitchen and he was pissed very, very pissed.

"OPTIMUS"! he yelled angrily.

At that moment when Will yelled his name Optimus dropped Sandy on the floor.

"I'm okay" was all that Sandy said.


	25. Chapter 24

John was walking down the street to the bar where Josh was waiting for him; he opened the door of the bar and stepped in; he saw Josh sitting at the table in

the corner of the bar; making sure that there is no one in the bar who would recognize him John approached Josh's table and sat down.

"Alright start talking" John said looking at Josh.

"As I said, the gun you gave me didn't want to fire"

"Did you check if the gun is locked"? John asked.

"Yes, and it wasn't" Josh replied.

"Alright give me the gun" John said.

"What… here"? Josh said "Are you insane; someone could see us"

"Just pass the gun under the table"

Josh pulled the gun from his sweatshirt and passed the gun under the table to John who took the gun and opened it; as he emptied all the bullets from the

gun he closed it and pulled the trigger. There was an empty click and barrel on the gun turned.

"I do not see what the problem is the gun is working fine"

"I'm telling you the gun didn't want to fire"

"Really"? John asked unconvinced.

"For the last time John I'm telling you the truth" Josh said, he began to lose patience.

"Alright, but allow me to tell you what I think that happened yesterday" John said gesturing with his index finger for Josh to lean towards him; which he

obeyed. As Josh leaned towards John; John's lips were near Josh's ear and John began to whisper into Josh's ear.

"I think that you were afraid of this little job that I gave you; so you come up with this stupid story in order to fool me" he whispered.

"John I…" Josh started and began to pull back but John was quicker and grabbed Josh by the throat pulling him closer to him.

"Shut up when I'm talking" he hissed, before he continued "you are going to finish this job one way or another or you will die a slow and painful death. Is that

clear"? he asked.

"Yyee….yes" Josh barely managed to answer.

"Good" John said as he released Josh from his grip.

00000

At Sandy's apartment

"What the hell are you doing"? Will asked looking at Optimus as his chocolate brown eyes glowed darker with fury.

"Will…. "Sandy started but he cut her off.

"Not a word" he said turning to her "go to your room I need to talk to your roommate" Will said as he approached Optimus with his fists clenched; he was

ready to rip Optimus apart.

"Excuse me"? Sandy said looking at him in shock "did you just ordered me to go to my room"? she asked.

"YES…. NOW MOVE"! Will yelled as he turned his head to look at her.

"No" she calmly said looking at him.

"What did you say"? he asked.

"I said no" she replied and then she turned to Optimus.

"Can you please excuse us"? she asked pointing with her hand towards the door of the apartment as a signal for him to leave because she wanted to talk to

Will alone and Optimus got the message loud and clear.

"Of course" he said and left the apartment.

When Optimus left the apartment Sandy gestured with her hand for Will to go with her to the living room; Will didn't said anything and walked to the living

room.

"What the hell is wrong with you"? Sandy asked him as she hit him in the arm with her fist.

"First of all ouch and secondly what is wrong with me"? he said "What is wrong with you; you know that is forbidden for the agents to be with aliens"

"Oh, for the love of God; you are starting with this again" Sandy said irritably "For the last time William we are not together; where did you get that stupid

idea"

"He was holding you in his arms" he said.

"So it does not prove anything" Sandy replied calmly.

"Are you kidding me; he wanted to kiss you; I saw it in his eyes"

"You saw nothing William; you are just paranoiac"

"I'm not paranoiac; I know what I saw"

"Alright have it your way but it doesn't give you the right to act like a jerk"

"I just want to protect you"

"From what"

"From history repeating itself"

"What are you talking about"?

Will took a deep breath before he continued.

"When Josh and you broke up, you were a mess you didn't eat; you did not talk to anyone; you're just lying in bed and cried all the time"

"Of course I was a mess; he was my first love and we were together for four years"

"I know that but when I saw you like that I was angry, because I failed to protect you from the pain that Josh gave you"

"Will listen to me; I know you wish the best for me but sometimes you can't protect the people from pain; that's life and that's normal; we laugh, we cry and we

sometimes just stumble and fall and then we get up and move on"

"I know, but I don't want to see you hurt like that ever again" he said.

"I cannot promise you that but I will try" she replied smiling, "Now I think that you owe Optimus an explanation for your behavior today and an apology "she

said.

"I know"

"And by the way Will next time be careful what you say; today you called Optimus by his real name"

"Really"? he asked in shock.

"Yes"

"Do you think he heard that"?

"I don't know, I hope not"


	26. Chapter 25

At the autobot base Comet eagerly awaited return of the soldiers; it's been exactly six hours since the soldiers left to randevu with the two Decepticons; soon

she spotted in the distance military vehicles that were approaching the base following by the two jets; the two jets soon transformed and landed in front of

Comet.

"Moonriver, Star you finally arrived" Comet said looking at the two female Decepticons.

"We receive your message…." Moonriver said.

"And we came as fast as we could" Star finished her sister's sentence "where are the others"? she asked.

"They are all offlined" Comet replied.

"Even Megatron"? Moonriver asked.

"Even him"

"Then why did you call us to come here, so that the Auobots can easier offline us"? Star asked.

"They will not offline you" Comet answered.

"How can you be so sure"?

"Because they are not in their bodies"

"What do you mean they are not in their bodies"?

"I transfer their minds into human bodies"

"You did what…. how did you manage to do that "?

"Easy you see when I land here, I know that I alone will not be able to defeat the Autobots; I couldn't even get close enough to try; so I began to observe

them from distance in order to discover their Achilles heel and I soon found it; their Achilles heel are these pathetic insects" Comet said pointing with her claw

at the soldiers.

"From there it was easy, I lured one by one soldier and brainwashed them. They are now completely under my control; thanks to them I managed to capture

the Autobots. You should have seen Optimus' face when they were captured" she said.

"Why didn't you offlined them then"? Star asked.

"Because I want them to suffer; especially Optimus after what he did to my brother death would be too good for him. I want to destroy all the things he cares

about before I offlined him for good"

"And where are they now"?

"Unfortunately, shortly after their transfer to the human bodies, they managed to escape I was close to capture Bumblebee but Optimus beat me to it"

"And what do you want from us"? Moonriver asked.

"I want you to find them; you two will go to regular patrols throughout the country in order to locate them; this is how they look now" she said as she

transferred to them the necessary information that they will need in order to find the missing Autobots.

"And what are you going to do"? Moonriver asked.

"Someone has to stay here and make plans for further conquest of this miserable planet, and remember if you manage to find them and bring them here, and I

will richly reward you but if you failed me I will offlined you; do you understand"?

"Yes" they both replied at the same time.

"Excellent go now and bring them to me"

The two female Decepticons transformed into the jets and take off while Comet watched them until they disappeared from her sight; then she turned to one of

the soldiers.

"Go and get Adam" she ordered.

Soldier just nodded his head and went to get him.

After about ten minutes that same soldier ran into Comet's chambers.

"My empress he is not in his office" he said breathlessly.

"What do you mean he is not in his office; where is he"? she asked him.

The solider took a deep breath before he continued.

"He escaped"

"What… impossible"

"We found under his desk a small door that leads to the underground tunnels; we think that he used that door to descend to the underground tunnels and to

escape from the base"

"Then what are you waiting for; declare emergency and find him right away"

"Yes my empress" solider said and left her chambers.

"I cannot believe that this is happening" she said angrily.

00000

Optimus walked down the street thinking how he is going to explain to Will that what he is doing is wrong especially because he has a sparkmate and a

sparkling. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the two men who were following him all this time.

"Josh I'm not sure about this; what if we get caught we can go to jail for this" the young man with black hair said.

"I am and relax we will be fine; do you remember the plan"? Josh asked.

"Yes"

"Good and call Eric and tell him to be nearby with his car in case that we have to get away quickly"

"I will"

"Now let's finish this" Josh said.

The two men approached Optimus from behind grabbed him and dragged him into an alley. Optimus managed to free himself and the fight started.

0000

At Sandy's apartment

"Where is Optimus; he should be back by now" Sandy said to herself as she started nervously to walk up and down.

"I'm sure he is alright" Will said "he knows how to take care of himself"

"Yeah I know, but it's been three hours since he went out; maybe we should look for him"

"Alright here's what we are going to do; if he does not come back in half an hour we're going to look for him; ok"? Will asked her.

"Alright" Sandy reluctantly agreed with him.

Half an hour later…

"Come on lets go" Sandy said putting on a jacket.

"Wait" Will said.

"What…."? She asked.

"Why don't you look at your computer to see where he is; he still has your keys with him" he said.

"You are right I totally forgot about it" Sandy replied and opened her laptop.

"Now let's see where he is" she said and started a program "hm that's strange"

"What"? Will asked.

"He is two blocks away from here and his signal is acting strange"

"Explain strange"

"You see this red spot how it quickly moves left to right"

"Yes and…"

"Well that usually means that….." Sandy stopped.

"Means what…."? He asked her anxiously.

"That someone attacked him" Sandy said as she pulled from her drawer two guns.

"Here you will need this" she said and gave one of the guns to Will.

"Now come on we must hurry" she said.

The two of them quickly left the apartment and went to help Optimus.

Once on the street Sandy turned to Will and said:

"You go this way and I will go that way so that they don't escape"

"Alright be careful"

"You too"

Sandy quickly reached the alley but when she looked there was no one; so she stepped deeper into the darkness of the alley; as she walked slowly and when

her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw a small drops of blood that led to the piles of trash bugs; she removed several trash bags and saw Optimus; he

was alive but unconscious. She was getting ready to call Will on his cell phone when she felt a blow to her head and then everything became black.

Will sensed that something was wrong and ran to the alley but he was too late. He saw the two men putting Sandy into the car and then they quickly

disappear down the street.


	27. Chapter 26

Will watched in horror as the car drove down the street disappearing around a corner, and for the first time in his life he was scared; so scared that he actually

froze; he didn't do anything to stop them, and he could or at least try. He tried to make a couple of steps but his legs betrayed him and he fell to his knees; his

hands were clenched into fists; his whole body trembling. A million questions were swirling through his head and the most important one was: How will he find

her? And then it hit him; he could seek help from John.

Yes that's exactly what I'm going to do; John will help me he thought to himself.

He quickly got up from the ground and stopped the taxi.

"Where to"? the taxi driver asked.

"Drive me to the M&N Company; do you know where it is"? Will asked.

"Yes sir"

"Good and step on it"

000000

"What are we going to do now"? the young man asked Josh before he continued, "I knew it, I knew it that something will go wrong; the police will come and

get us and we'll be in jail for this" he was beginning to panic now.

"Will you shut up; it's impossible for me to think even without your whining" Josh replied irritably.

"But what are we going to do"?

"I'm thinking" Josh replied "I know; Eric drove us to an abandoned warehouse; we can hide there until we figure out what to do with these two" he ordered.

Eric just nodded his head and started to drive to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. After about two hours of driving they arrived; they out

pulled Sandy and Optimus out of the car and took them inside the warehouse and into a small room and tied them to each other.

"What now Josh"? Eric asked.

"I don't know I will have to call John"

And with that three men left the room.

000000

After some time Sandy slowly opened her eyes; she was lying on her side on the ground; she raised her head a little to observe the environment and saw that

she was in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. She tried to move but soon she realized that there was something restraining her.

Her wrists were bound in front of her and her legs too. And the thing that was restraining her was the rope that was tied around her upper body; the rope

went around her chest, and all the way to her waist. She tried to move again and then she felt something moving behind her; it was a person and she was

tied back-to-back to that person. The person started to grumble something while slowly waking up; Sandy recognized person's voice it was Optimus.

"Orion are you alright"? she asked him.

"Sandy… is that you"? he asked in shock.

"Yeah"

"What are you doing here"?

"Oh nothing just hanging out" she replied sarcastically.

"What happened"?

"Well you were lying unconscious and when I tried to help you someone approached me from behind and hit me in the head"

"It was Josh" Optimus said.

"Josh who"? she asked him.

"Your ex"

"WHAT!" she said in complete shock, "But why would he do that"? she asked.

"I don't know, but he and another man attacked me" he replied, "We need to sit up; place your hands under you and push off and I will do the same here; you

ready"? he said.

"Yes"

"On the count of three: one, two, three"

Very soon they managed to sit.

"Alright now what"? Sandy asked.

"Now we have to stand up"

"And how are we going to do that"?

"I'm thinking" Optimus said.

Sandy raised her head and saw a wall at ten meters in front her. Immediately she got an idea.

"I have an idea; there is a wall at ten meters in front of me; all we have to do is to get to the wall and you will lean against me, and I will use the wall as a

support while you push off with your legs and I will do the same" she said.

"Alright" Optimus agreed "but how do we get to the wall"?

"We roll"

"What…."

"We roll" she repeated "we will lie down on the side and literally roll to the wall"

"But I'm going to crush you if we do that"

"Not if we do this right"

Sandy and Optimus returned to their original position.

"Ready"? she asked him.

"Ready"

"Ok now start rocking left to right as hard as you can"

"Here we go" Optimus said as he started rocking left to right but unfortunately he didn't caught enough run-up and finished on top of Sandy making her kiss

the ground literally.

"I… would… really…. appreciate… it….. if….. you… would…. roll…. on… your …side….. " she barely managed to say it.

"Sorry" he replied as he roll of her.

"Thank you; now let's try this again"

This time they were successful and managed to roll to the wall; both of them were breathing hard and were already exhausted but the hardestpart was yet to

come.

"Alright now push" she said.

They both slowly started to rise up.

"Good its working; push harder" Sandy said.

They were halfway to stand up when Optimus swung to the right pulling Sandy with him.

"NO, NO, NO, PULL LEFT, PULL LEFT"! she yelled .

"I'm trying; I'm trying" he replied but it was too late and they both fell to the ground; Optimus could hear how Sandy is quietly cursing.

"Again" she ordered.

Finally they managed to stand up.

"Alright, now I will turn to you; you do the same"

Sandy started to squirm and so did Optimus and with one final twist with their bodies they were face to face.

"Quickly start working on my knots and I will on yours" she said.

After a while they were able to untie the rope which was tied around their wrists.

"Any idea how to untie the rope around our waists"? he asked.

"Yes, I will slide down and you in the meantime pull the rope up over me as I slide down"

Sandy slide down and Optimus started to pull the rope up; but at some point the rope slipped from his hands and slide with Sandy capturing her in Optimus

lower body better said in part where his crotch was; now she was crushed against his crotch. Sandy took a deep breath before she spoke:

"This is not going the way I planned" she said before she continued, "Damn you could really poke somebody's eyes out with that thing" she said not realizing

that she said it out loud.

"Excuse me"? he said looking down at her.

Oh my God did I just say that last sentence out loud Sandy thought to herself she could fell how her cheeks are turning red.

"Never mind" she said with a nervous laugh "can you reach the rope"?

"Yes"

"Good now grab the rope and pull it up"

After some time they finally managed to free themselves.

"Come on we don't have much time; we gotta get out of here" Sandy said.

Optimus looked around and spotted an open window.

"The window" he said pointing to the window with his finger.

"Let's go"

They quickly ran towards the window and jumped out of it; they landed on the ground without breaking anything.

"Come on hurry" Optimus said as he helped Sandy to stand up.

"This way" Sandy said "we'll go into the forest; they will not be able to find us because it's dark"

Optimus nodded.

They started to run through the forestand as they ranit started to rain; heavy drops started to fall to the ground as a strong wind began to blow through the

forest; bending branches to the ground; the heavy rain soften the ground; every once in a while one of them would stumble and fall to the ground but they

would quickly got up and continued to run; they ran until they saw the small ruined cottage on a hill.

"We could hide in here" Optimus said as they ran towards the cottage.

They ran to the cottage and went inside. They were breathless; soaked to their skin from rain, and not to mention dirty from the mud; Sandy looked around for

something that they could use to get warm; they couldn't light a fire because even the slightest light would give them away; finally she spotted a bottle of rum;

she took the bottle in her hand and looked it.

"Well I guess this will do the job" she said to herself.

She opened the bottle and took a sip before she gave it to Optimus.

"What is it"? he asked taking a bottle from her.

"Rum" she replied.

He looked at her confused.

"You know, alcohol"

"I don't drink" he said.

"Well I suggest you to start if you want to get warm"

Optimus took a sip from bottle.

"This is disgusting" he said giving Sandy the bottle.

"Don't worry after a few sips you will not feel anything"she said, "do you think they find out that we escaped"? she asked.

"Probably" he replied.

"Then it is best for us to stay here till the morning"

"I agree in the morning we will go for help" he said and sat on the floor next to her.

"Rum"? she asked.


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N thanks everyone for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites :)**

As the taxi parked in front of the company Will looked out from the passenger seat window.

'So many memories' he thought to himself and sighed.

"Here we are" the taxi driver said.

"Thanks" Will said as he pulled the wallet out of his pocket to pay him.

"I know that it's not my business, but why are you here; the company is closed for the night"? the driver asked him.

"You're right is not your business" Will replied to the driver giving him money "And keep the change" he said as he turned around and left.

"Some people" the taxi driver mumbled under his breath and then he started the car and drove off.

Will walked slowly towards the underground garages; soon he saw the ramp and a small gray guard shack with a large window.

"Who goes there"? the guard asked from his guard shack.

"It's me William Lennox" Will replied.

The guard came out of his guard shack and pointed his flashlight beam at the imposter.

"Well, well, well isn't it 'Wild Bill' in the flesh" the guard said smiling.

"Well 'Wild Bill' is not so wild anymore"

"Yeah I see Sarah has done a good job" the guard teased him "What brings you here"? he asked.

"Theo I need to speak to John; it's important" Will replied "is he here"?

"Yeah" Theo replied "I'll let him know that you are here."

"Alright" Will said.

Theo pulled out from his pocket a cell phone and called John.

"Yes what is it"? John asked.

"John Will wants to see you" Theo said.

"Will whom"?

"William Lennox"

"What does he want"?

"He wants to talk to you; he says it is very important"

"Alright send him down" John said and hung up.

"You can go; oh I almost forget you will need this" Theo said and gave him a small ring "And this" he said as he wrote something on a piece of paper and giving

it to Will. Will took the ring and piece of paper.

"Why I need this"? he asked him confused.

"You need this if you want to get in; now you go straight to the freight elevator; when you are in remove elevator control panel and type the password; the

elevator will descended two floors below ground level and then you will see an underground storage; walk towards the stone wall and put the ring into a small

circle that was on the wall; the wall will then slide away and you will see the main lobby. Any questions"?

"No"

"Good"

Will walked to the freight elevator and did all that Theo said him to do; soon he was in the main lobby; he came to the female receptionist.

"How can I help you"? the female receptionist asked him.

"I'm here to see John"

"Is he expecting you"?

"Yes"

"Go right and when you pass the meeting room; you'll see on your right side the doors; go through them and you'll see a narrow corridor. Go to the end of the

hallway and you'll see the door that's John's office"

"Thank you" Will said.

"No problem" she replied.

When he came to John's office Will knocked on the door.

"Come in" John said from the other side.

Will slowly opened the door and stepped in closing the door behind him.

"Please sit" John said pointing with his hand at the chair, "Long time no see" he said.

"Yeah I was busy"

John nodded his head.

"Drink"? he asked.

"No thank you" Will replied.

"So what brings you here William"?

"It's Sandy"

"Oh, what did she do now"? he said as he poured himself a drink into glass.

"She is kidnapped"

"WHAT…. " he said in complete shock raising his head to look at Will, "when"? he asked.

"Three hours ago two men put her in a car and drove away"

"Are you sure"?

"Yes"

John was about to say something when his phone rang he picked up the phone.

"John it's me Josh" Josh said over the phone..

"Hold on a minute" John said over the phone and covered up the handset with his other hand.

"Can you please wait outside the office I have to do an important conversation"? he said.

"Sure" Will said as he got up from his chair and went out.

"Talk"

"We have encountered a minor problem"

"What kind of problem"?

"I was preparing to kill Optimus when Sandy walked into the alley"

"Did she saw you"? John asked worriedly.

"No but she saw Optimus lying unconscious and he saw me; so I had to take them both"

"Take them were"?

"To an abandoned warehouse; we are here now"

"Jesus Christ you're totally incapable; what was I thinking when I gave you this job I should have handled this myself" John said irritably, "And above all William

saw you when you were putting her into the car"

"William…."? Josh asked confused.

"William Lennox"

"Shit did he recognize me"? Josh asked he was starting to panic now.

"No"

"What are we going to do now John"? Josh asked.

"You mean what are you going to do" John said before he continued "Well it's a beautiful night and a perfect time for fireworks"

"What…"? Josh said confused.

"Just blow the damn building up; I need this wrapped up now; do you understand"!

"Yes"

"And call me as soon as you're done with it"

"I will" Josh said and hung up.

John took a sip of his drink before he went to open the door of his office.

"Sorry about that Will" he said.

"It's alright" Will replied "Another alien"? he asked.

"Yes"

"I see"

"So don't worry I will find Sandy; I will send two of my best agents to find her"

"Thank you John I knew I could count on you"

"Any time Will; now if you excuse I have work to do but it was nice to see you again"

"Yeah you too John"

"You know where the exit is"?

"Yes"

"Good and I will let you know if I find something; take care Will"

"You too John"

Coming out of the organization and walking down the street Will had the impression that he was being followed; he quickly turned into an alley and hid behind

garbage bags; he waited like that ten minutes but no one entered the alley.

'I'm starting to lose my mind' Will said quietly to himself while removing garbage bags in order to stand up.

Once he managed to stand up he saw a black GMC Topkick coming slowly his way; headlights on the car blinded him. He quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it

towards the car.

"Stop or I will shoot"! he ordered.

The car stopped and the headlights turned off.

"Get out of the car"!

Nothing….

"I said get out of the car"!

The driver's door slowly opened, but no one got out of the car.

Will slowly approached the car and saw that there is no one in the driver's seat.

"What the…." He said confused as he started slowly backing up.

"You know it's not nice to threaten your friends with a gun" said a voice behind Will.

Will quickly turned around and saw a man dressed in black with black hair and blue eyes with a distinctive scar across his right eye.

"It can't be…. " Will said in shock" Ironhide"?


	29. Chapter 28

"Yes William it's me" Ironhide replied smiling at his charge.

"But you are dead Sentinel kill you with his cosmic rust-cannon" Will said he still couldn't believe that Ironhide is standing in front of him safe and sound.

"Sentinel did kill Ironhide just the wrong one" Ironhide said with a soft smile on his lips.

"I don't understand"

"I can tell, come on lets go I will explain you on the way"

"Where"? Will asked.

"To our hideout" Ironhide replied.

For a moment it seemed that Will hesitated to go with Ironhide.

"What's the holdup"? Ironhide asked him.

"How can I be sure that this is really you"?

"Are you fragging kidding me with this human "?

He sounds like Ironhide, looks like Ironhide even act like Ironhide but is it really him or one of the Decepticons Will wondered before he finally spoke.

"No"

"Alright then ask me anything you want"

"What you gave to Annabelle for her third birthday"?

Ironhides lips were stretched in a wide smile at the thought of Annabelle; when he become Lennox guardian at first he was not happy but eventually he

started to love and care about them especially about little Annabelle who was apple of his optic.

"I gave her a small version of my cannon; Sarah threatened to oflline me when I go to recharge"

"My God it's really you" Will said as he pulled Ironhide into a hug "We missed you so much especially Annabelle" he said.

"And I missed you too" Ironhide replied.

Not in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that he would miss them so much.

"Are you going now"? Ironhide asked.

"Yes" Will replied.

"Good come on then I do not have all night"

Will listen to him and stepped in.

"What happened to you"? Will asked him.

"What do you mean"?

"I mean if Sentinel killed your clone; where were you all this time"?

"I was in a stasis lock until two months ago; I found out that Sentinel was a traitor, and I was on my way to let Optimus know that when Shockwave and other

Decepticons attacked me. They wounded me but I managed to escape but I lost a lot of energon, and I collapsed on the ground. The next thing I remember is

waking up in the sick bay"

"I see so where is this hideout"?

"You will see"

They arrived at the small wooden house after half an hour of driving.

"You go to the door and rang the bell; I have to take care of something" Ironhide said.

Will nodded his head in understanding and stepped out of the vehicle; before he went to the door, he stopped and observed the house it was a house like any

other he took a deep breath and approached the door and rang the doorbell. Few minutes later, the door opened slowly and nothing prepared Will for the next

scene; when he raised his head he was in shock at the door stood none other than his father.

"Dad?! What are you doing here?!" he asked.

"I'm helping an old friend" his father replied.

"An old friend…. "? Will said.

"Come inside and you will see"

Will stepped into the house and saw a man standing a few feet in front of him near the stairs. The man was tall and in his late fifties with dark brown hair and

green eyes it was Sandy's father.

Wills face expression was at first pure shock then disbelief following by anger which was soon replaced by the feeling of sorrow of being lied all this time but

that soon fade away and it was replaced by a sense of unspeakable joy.

"Are you going to say something young man or just stand there"? the man asked him.

Will took a few steps towards the man and then stopped; he still couldn't believe that this is happening.

"Come on William I'm not going to bite you" he said smiling.

Will approached him and put his arm on man's shoulder to make sure that this is not a dream.

"Now do you believe I'm real"?

"But you are dead, I carried your coffin I mourned you" Will said.

"We put stones in a coffin to look that someone is inside"

"But why"? Will asked "Why didn't you tell something to Sandy or to me"? he asked.

"I could not tell you because I didn't want to put Sandy or you in danger; look Will I know that you don't understand and I do not expect you to understand but

I had to do it; I could only tell you that and you can't say anything to Sandy at least not yet" the man replied.

The only thing Will could do it is to nod and smile but the smile quickly disappeared from his face.

"Sandy is missing; she was kidnapped" he said.

"I know I already sent Mel and Rainstorm to find her and Optimus"

Will must have had a strange look on his face because the man quickly added:

"Did you really think that I would let my daughter near John without any protection"?

"John….. what does he have to do with anything"?

"Everything, Will he is a very dangerous man when his wife and son died he suffered a nervous breakdown and spent a year in a sanatorium"

"How did his wife and son died"? Will asked.

"They were killed by the Decepticons" the man replied.


	30. Chapter 29

"So what did he say"? Eric asked Josh.

"He said to blow up the building along with the two of them in there"Josh replied.

"What, you can't be serious"

"That's what he said and that's what we are going to do" Josh said, "Go check it out if the two of them woke up"

Eric went to check it out, and after a few minutes he came back running.

"They are not in the room" he said to Josh.

"What do you mean they are not in the room"?

"They managed to escape"

"What move aside let me see" Josh said and pushed Eric aside.

He ran to the room where Sandy and Optimus were tied up and saw that there is no one and then he saw an open window.

"Son of a bitch they escaped through the window; quick search outside of the warehouse they couldn't get far"

The three men went out and began to search for them, but the rain has washed away all traces of their footprints.

"Nothing" Eric said "it's like their disappear into the thin air"

"They went into the forest" Josh said.

"How can you be sure of that"?

"Because they knew that we will not be able to trace them there"

"And what are we going to do now" ?

"We are going to blow the warehouse up and tell John that we kill them"

"What if he finds out that we lied"?

"While he finds out we'll be on our way to Jamaica" Josh said looking at his accomplices.

000000

Meanwhile in an abandoned cottage Sandy and Optimus were sitting down next to each other quietly talking.

"Can I ask you something"? Optimus said.

"Yeah sure" Sandy replied tucking her wet hair behind her ears.

"Are you and Will together"?

"WHAT…NO"! she replied quickly, "Where did you get that idea"? she asked.

"Well you two are very close and I believe he is jealous of me when I am near you"

"Who Will"? she said, "Nah he is just acting like a big brother maybe too much."

"I see"

"He just don't want to see me hurt that's all"

"And he thinks that I will hurt you"? Optimus asked turning his head to look at her.

"No., no it's complicated"

"Care to explain"? he asked.

"Maybe some other time ok"

"Alright"

Optimus thought what he could ask her next. And then he got an idea.

"I know this would sound strange but do you believe in aliens"?

"Yes why"? she replied.

"No reason, you know many people don't believe in the existence of extraterrestrial life"

"That's because they didn't saw one" she replied nonchalantly.

"And you saw one"? he asked.

"One no, thousands yes" she replied.

And then she realized what she said she turned to look at Optimus who was looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm kidding" she quickly said.

"I see" he said.

'This femme has a very strange sense of humor' Optimus thought to himself.

"So any thoughts of how they look"? he asked.

"I guess they look different from us"

"Oh and why do you think that"?

"Because there are billions of stars and planets in the universe and on each of these planets are different living conditions so in order to survive they would

have to adapt to their environment"

Optimus nodded his head before he spoke.

"And do you think that they could be made of metal"? he asked.

"Yeah why not" she replied.

"Do you think that they are on Earth"? he asked her.

"Yes but we just don't see them"

"What makes you sure of that"?

"Well I'm not 100 percent sure but I like to think so" she lied.

"I see"

"The storm is getting closer" Sandy said trying to change the subject.

"Yes I noticed that"

The wind continued to speed up, bending trees to the ground the rain intensified. The lightning began to rip the sky soon following by strong thunders.

"You're shaking" Optimus noticed looking at Sandy.

"Yeah well its cold" she replied and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Come here" he said as he gently put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him.

"Is that better?" he asked her.

"Yes" she replied as she snuggled a little closer to Optimus seeking the warmth.

"Good" he said and rested his cheek against her hair smiling to himself.

Primus how he wanted to kiss her right; he didn't even notice when he pulled her a little bit closer to him, and she noticed it because she slightly moved away

from him.

"Orion…" she said.

"Yes" he replied leaning his face towards hers.

"I don't think it's a good idea" she whispered.

"Why…"? he asked softly.

"Because…." she started as she tried to move from him but he slide one of his arm around her waist and tighten the grip holding her firmly in one place making

sure she would not escape him.

"Because... " he repeated as he nuzzled her neck.

"Because I think that this is not good idea"

She could not think of a single good answer to that question, well she could but she couldn't tell him that she is a secret agent so she repeated what she

already said.

"Why…."? he asked and kissed her neck gently making her shiver.

"Because …. because …" she tried to say something but he cut her off, kissing her gently. And it wasn't long before she kissed him back.


	31. Chapter 30

"Come on hurry up" Josh said to Eric urging him.

"I'm doing my best here" Eric replied carrying a box of explosives in his hands.

"Come on we don't have all night, it soon will be dawn; put the box here" Josh said as he pointed with his finger to Eric where to put the boxes down.

"Now let's set explosives here and get the hell outta here; Mark will be waiting us at the airport"

"Alright" Eric replied.

The two men started to place the explosive devices inside the warehouse, when they finished Josh set the detonator to explode in five minutes.

"Come on we don't have much time" Josh said to Eric

And with that the two men left the warehouse.

0000

In the meantime Rain and Mel were driving to the warehouse when Mel's cell phone rang; she quickly answered it.

"Hallo" she said.

"Mel it's me Alex; how's the search for Sandy and Optimus going"? the men asked.

"Rainstorm and I searched almost all deserted places where Josh could take them; we just need to search an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the

city" she replied.

"I see, call me if you find something"

"I will don't worry" she said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Rain asked.

"Sandy's father" Mel replied.

"Do you think that they are alright"? Rain asked Mel with the concern in her voice as they drove to the warehouse.

"Yeah Sandy is a fully trained agent and Optimus is an experienced warrior" Mel replied nonchalantly.

"That doesn't mean anything" Rain said.

"No but I'm sure that they are alright"

After two hours of driving they arrived in front of the warehouse which was already in flames. Mel quickly got out, allowing Rain to transform.

"Rainstorm try to scan the place and look for something unusual" Mel ordered.

Rainstorm scanned the place but she didn't find anything unusual.

"Nothing" Rain said after finishing scanning "they are not here" she said with obvious relief in her voice.

Mel looked around before she spoke:

"They must have gone into the woods come on" she said.

"How do you know"? Rain asked activating her holoform.

"Because it is a logical thing to do; the forest is dense and dark, making it an ideal place to hide"

"Then let's go" Rain said impatiently.

"I think it would be best for you to stay here"

"What… why"?

"Because if Optimus sees you, he would know that you are Cybertronian"

"I will be careful that he doesn't see me"

"I still think that it's not a good idea"

"Mel I'm not going to let you go alone into the forest and before you said anything listen to the reasons. The first reason is that maybe Josh and his

accomplices are in the woods also looking for them and second what if Sandy and Optimus are injured you will need help" Rain said.

"Alright if you want to go with me you can" Mel said "but be very, very careful"

"I'm always careful" Rain replied.

Mel and Rainstorm slowly started walking towards the woods when Mel suddenly stopped.

"What is it"? Rain asked looking at her.

"Footprints" she replied pointing with her finger to a barely visible footprint in the ground.

Mel crouched down and examined the footprint closely; slightly touching the edges with her fingers.

"Judging by the size and depth of the footprint I would say that it belongs to a female person of heightaround 5'7", and weight of 132 pounds, and here next

to the female footprint is a footprint that belongs to a male person of heightaround 6'4" and weight of 200 pounds. They are definitely here" Mel said "Now

come on she said standing up and going deeper in the woods"

"And you can all see this from a single footprint" Rain asked walking beside her.

"Yes on my planet I was a tracker; my job was to bring back fugitives who were hiding on other planets"

Rain nodded her head.

As the two of them entered deeper into the woods Rain started to become more and more nervous.

"I really don't like this storm" Rain said.

"It's just raining" Mel replied.

"I don't have problem with raining but lightning ….."

"You will be fine; lightning is nothing more than a massive electrostatic discharge caused by unbalanced electric charges in the atmosphere" Mel said.

"Thank you captain obvious but just in case you failed to notice I'm made of metal"

Mel pretended that she didn't hear Rains last remark.

"The footprints are leading to the hill; can you see what's at the top of the hill"? Mel asked her.

"No, but I will check it out you stay here" Rain said.

"Alright but be careful"

"I will"

Rain quickly climbed the hill and saw a small cottage.

"Just a quick peek" Rain said to herself as she approached the window.

When she looked through the window she saw Optimus and Sandy kissing.

"What the slag"? Rain said to herself, "Am I seeing what I think I see"? she asked herself before she looked through the window again.

"Yep I see correctly; awww they are so cute together" Rain said with a smile on her face.

She was so busy watching them that she didn't even notice when someone approached her from behind.

"What are you doing"? the female voice asked startling Rain; she quickly turned and saw Mel standing in front of her.

"Nothing" she quickly said.

"Are they in there"? Mel asked.

"Yeah but I think that we shouldn't disturb them"

"What….." Mel said confused "why…. what are they doing in there?" she asked looking through the window; then she said something on her language before

turning to Rain.

"She broke the rules of the organization I will have to inform her father about this" she said calmly.

"WHAT…WHY"? Rain asked her "Because they fell in love" she said.

"Rules are rules" Mel replied coldly.

"You can't be serious; haven't you ever been in love"?

"No" Mel replied simply "My race doesn't believe in emotions; emotions are bad they don't bring anything good" she said.

"How can you say that"? Rain asked her in shock.

"Because it's a truth; emotions are an expression of weakness and we have learned to suppress them"

"Alright and what about bonding"?

Mel looked at Rain confused.

"Bonding"?

"You know marriage" Rain explained.

"Oh you mean K'talah" Mel said "our parents arranged marriages when we are young and when we grow up and are ready for mating we go with him or her to

mate"

"That's wrong" Rain said.

"No that's logical thing to do" Mel replied looking at her.


	32. Chapter 31

Where William and Sandy's father are

"Decepticons" Will said surprised.

"Yes" Alex replied "you see John's wife and son were on the highway when they were swept away by Bonecrusher, who was been chased by Optimus. John

thinks that Optimus is guilty for the death of his family, and the witnesses who were there when that happened made things even worse" he said.

"But it was not Optimus' fault" Will said.

"I know that but he doesn't know or he don't want to admit that to himself; the rest you already know" Alex said before he continued, "He will not stop until he

kills Optimus even if it means risking the lives of others in the process" he said.

"I see" Will said "And what about Sandy"? he asked, "Where she will go; she cannot return to her apartment"?

"I already took care of it; I told Mel before she and Rainstorm went to search for them that when they find them to take them to my cottage. They will be safe

there".

"Are you sure"?

"Yes the cottage is located in a secluded area near the lake and the whole area is surrounded by forest making it the perfect place to hide; plus John doesn't

know about the cottage".

000000

Meanwhile in the organization

John was in his office trying to concentrate on paperwork but to no avail; his thoughts were constantly returning to the day when his wife and son were killed.

(7 years earlier)

The red SUV was traveling on a four-lane highway; inside the car were a young woman in her thirties and a child of two years; they were returning home from

kindergarten. Suddenly the women's cell phone rang; the women looked at the cell phone screen to see who is calling her; recognizing the number on the

screen she smiled and quickly answered it.

"Hi honey" she said.

"Hi sweetheart how was your day"? John asked.

"It was good" she replied.

"I'm glad to hear that; when you will be home"?

"In about twenty minutes" she replied "Why"? she asked him.

"Because I have surprise for Michael and you when you get home"

"Really"? she asked.

"Really"

"Can you give me a clue what is it"?

"No when you get home you will see"

"Oh John you are not fun at all" she said teasing him.

"But you still love me" he said laughing.

"Yeah" she replied laughing too.

Suddenly John heard over the phone the screeching brakes and his wife screaming and then everything went silent

"Anna… Anna are you alright"? John asked frantically.

Silence…

"Anna speak to me… Anna do you hear me"?

Nothing…..

"ANNNAAAAA" John screamed from the top of his lungs but the answer never came.

At that moment he knew that his wife and son were dead.

(Present day)

As John sat engrossed in his thoughts his phone rang he picked up.

"Yes" he said.

"We finished the job" Josh said.

"Good, so they are both dead"? he asked Josh.

"Yes" Josh replied.

"Excellent I will transfer you the money in twenty minutes"

"Alright" Josh said and hung up.

Returning the handset on the phone John smiled.

"Finally the justice is served" he thought to himself.

000000

"Logical… how could it be logical"? Rain asked Mel "There is no love" she said.

"I do not expect you to understand it; after all my race was more advanced than yours" Mel said.

"If you say so" Rain said and rolling her optics.

"It's true; my race did not have single war in the last million years and all thanks to the fact that we understand that emotions are bad"

"Alright you win; it's pointless arguing with you" Rain said shaking her head

"Indeed because you know I'm right"

"Oh for the love of Primus" Rain said "Alright you are right I'm not; now are we going to take them home"? Rain asked, pointing with her finger to the cottage

where Sandy and Optimus were.

"Yes but first I have to inform Alex that we found them and to tell him that she broke the rules"

"And here we go again" Rain said desperately and then she had an idea.

"Mel before you call Alex…." she started.

"Yes…."? Mel said.

"Do you remember the day when I saved you from the Decepticon who tried to kill you?"

"Yes why"? She asked.

"And do you remember what you said to me that day"

"Yes"

"You said and I quote: you save my life and for that I will always be in your debt"

"I don't understand where this leads"

"If you don't tell Alex about Sandy and Optimus you can consider that we are even"

Mel thought about it before she spoke.

"Alright" she said, "I will not say anything to Alex"

"Thank you" Rain said.

"But I have to inform him that we have found them"

"Yeah sure go ahead"

Mel pulled out her cell phone and called Alex.

"Yes" the male voice said over the phone.

"Sir we found them" she said.

"Are they alright"? Alex asked.

"Yes they are fine"

"Thank God"

"Sir I'm waiting for your further instructions"

"Take them to my cottage which is located east of Chicago; do you know where it is"?

"Yes"

"Good"

"Sir one more question"

"Yes"

"Should I tell her about John"?

"Yes tell her that Rainstorm accidentally intercepted a conversation between Josh and John; the rest still remains strictly confidential"

"I understand"

"That's all" Alex said and hung up.

Mel put back her cell phone in her pocket and turned to Rain.

"What did he said"? Rain asked Mel impatiently.

"He said to take them to Alex cottage which is located east of Chicago"

"Why there"?

"Because the cottage is located in an isolated area away from human eyes, so they will be safe there "Mel replied.

"I see and what about John"?

"Alex said to tell her that you accidentally intercepted a conversation between Josh and John and that's all".

"You mean we are not going to tell her that her creator is alive"?

"No not yet" Mel said "so be careful not to say something you shouldn't"

"I will so how are we going to do this"?

"I will change my appearance to look like policemen and you deactivate your holoform and wait for us alright"

"Alright"

"Here we go" Mel said as she started to change her physical appearance.

"I must say you are very good at changing appearances" Rain said.

"Thank you"

"Can you change your appearance to look like me"?

"No, only species that are made of flesh"

"I see"

"Now let's finish this" Mel said as she approached the door of the cottage and opened it. When she opened the door she saw Sandy and Optimus still kissing.

"Ahm….. Am I interrupting something"? Mel asked them.


	33. Chapter 32

Inside the cottage where Optimus and Sandy are

"Ahm….. Am I interrupting something"? a deep male voice said, wincing Optimus and Sandy. The two of them froze before their heads slowly turned to look at

the imposter. Reacting instinctively, Optimus grabbed Sandy and pulled her back placing himself as a shield between her and the policemen; he was ready to

fight if necessary.

"Relax" the policemen said, "I'm not going to hurt you; I'm here to help you" he said before he continued "William sent me" he said.

"William….?" Optimus asked puzzled.

"Yes William Lenox, you know him?" the policeman replied.

"Yes" Optimus said.

Hearing Will's name Sandy peered over Optimus' shoulder in order to get a better look of the policeman. After she got a good look of him Sandy realized that

the policeman is in fact none other than Mel.

"So William Lenox sent you?" Optimus asked, for some reason he could not shake the feeling that something is not right here.

"Yes" Mel replied looking at him calmly but nothing prepared her for his next move.

"Can you call him on your cell phone, I want to ask him something?" he said.

"I think that's not a good idea right now" she answered.

"Oh, and why not?" he asked folding his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Because we do not have time for this nonsense" she said, "And the persons who kidnapped Sandy and you can still be near" she said trying to get out of this

situation.

"I think she's…I mean he's right Orion" Sandy said trying to help Mel "The longer we stay here the more danger we are."

Optimus turned to Sandy to look at her.

"You're right; we should get out of here now" he said.

"Finally, now come on we have to go we lost too much time here" Mel said.

The three of them came out of the cottage and started walking towards the spot where Rain was waiting for them. After about twenty minutes of walking

Optimus and Sandy saw a red Porsche who was parked three meters in front of them; Optimus grabbed Sandy's hand stopping her.

"Orion what's wrong?" she asked him anxiously.

"Something is not right here" he whispered.

"Why do you think that?" she asked him.

"Have you ever seen a police officer who drives a Porsche?" he quietly asked her.

He has a point Sandy thought to herself.

"Well" she started "Perhaps he deliberately took this car so that he wouldn't attract the attention of kidnappers."

"Perhaps but still…."

"Orion everything will be fine I have a feeling that we can trust him" Sandy said.

"Alright if you have confidence in him, then I trust your intuition" he said smiling at her.

That was close she thought to herself.

The two of them slowly came to the car, where Mel already waited for them.

"Come on you two get in the car, it soon will be dawn" she said.

As they got in the car Sandy sat in the front passenger seat and Optimus sat back. Mel entered the car and put the key in the ignition, the engine turned on

immediately.

Mel turned to look at Sandy before she spoke:

"William told me to take you to your cottage; there you will be safe for now" she said.

"Oh" Sandy said "Alright"

After two hours of driving they arrived at the small cottage.

"Here we are" Mel said.

Optimus was the first one who got out the car but when Sandy started to get out of the car Mel stopped her

"What…..?" Sandy asked confused.

"Before you get out I have got something important to tell you."

"Yes….."

"John was the one who sent Josh to kidnap you."

"John whom?" Sandy asked.

Mel turned to Sandy her eyes were speaking more than words.

"No" she replied, not wanting to believe in it.

"Yes" Mel said, "Rain accidentally intercepted a conversation between Josh and John. John wants to kill Optimus because he is convinced that Optimus is

responsible for the death of his family."

"I can't believe it."

"It's true" Mel said before she continued, "You'll be safe here because John does not know about this place but the two of you mustn't leave the cottage in any

case."

"I understand" Sandy said.

"You have food in the refrigerator and William will bring the rest tomorrow."

Sandy nodded her head.

"I have to be going now or John will suspect something" Mel said.

"Alright, and Mel thank you"

"Don't mention it."

Sandy got out and watched as Mel and Rain disappear down the road before turning to Optimus.

"Come on lets go inside" she said to him.


	34. Chapter 33

Sandy unlocked and opened the door to the cottage; entering in she reached out with her hand to turn on a light switch which was located in a corner of the

room. She flipped the light switch on and the light illuminate the room. The cottage was small but comfortable it had a small kitchen, a small living room, one

bedroom, one guest bedroom and a bathroom. When Optimus entered in he noticed that all the furniture was covered with sheets.

"Sorry about that I didn't been here for a long time" she said.

"I understand" Optimus said.

"The bathroom is upstairs on the right side" Sandy said, "You know if you want to shower."

"Thank you" he said as he climbed the stairs.

While Optimus was in the bathroom Sandy took off all the sheets from the furniture; as she passed by chest of drawers she noticed that one of the drawers is

slightly ajar; she approached the drawer and opened it and inside of the drawer was a photo album. She took a photo album into her hands and sat down on

the couch; she slowly began to turn the pages of the photo album.

'So many memories' she thought to herself.

And then her eyes came to rest on one of hers favorite photos; Sandy carefully pulled it out of the album; it was a picture of her father, her mother, Will and

her when she was six years old. The picture was taken few days earlier before the incident with the baseball bat.

She remembered that day so clearly like it was yesterday.

(Flashback)

"Daddy, daddy" a six year-old girl called out to her father as she ran towards him.

"Hey pumpkin" a man said while gently lifting his daughter into his arms.

"Daddy, daddy Will is mean to me" the little girl complained to her father.

"Oh and how so?" the man asked softly his daughter.

"He always pulls my hair."

"And did you told him to stop?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"And what did he do?"

"He pulled it again."

"Hm….. I see" the man said, "Well sweetheart you have to defend yourself; you are a big girl now."

"But daddy he is older and bigger than me."

"Now Sandy just because William is older and bigger than you it doesn't mean that you can't defend yourself from him. Just use your brain alright pumpkin."

"Alright daddy" Sandy replied and gave her father a quick peck on the cheek.

The man released his daughter putting her gently on the ground and Sandy ran off to deal with her archenemy. After several minutes of searching she found

him hanging out with some of his friends.

"Come for some more pip-squeak?" Will asked her as he saw her approaching him.

"I want you to stop pulling my hair" she said firmly standing in front of him and looking him straight into his eyes.

"And what if I do not want to stop?" he said as he pulled her hair.

"Stop it" she said angrily.

"Stop it" he repeated mimicking her voice.

"I mean it."

"I mean it."

"Stop repeating everything I say."

"Stop repeating everything I say."

"Will stop" Sandy said with a tearful voice, she was about to cry.

"Are you going to cry pip-squeak?" Will teased her.

"Come on Will leave her alone" one of his friends said "She is just a kid."

"I'm just kidding with her Jack" Will said, "Relax."

Sandy's eyes ran to the baseball bat on the ground; she picked it up and without hesitation she swung a baseball bat in Will's direction hitting him in the groin;

Will yelp in pain as he bent over and clutched himself before he fell to the ground still holding on to himself. Will's friends stood in shock as they watched him

rolling on the ground in pain.

"Jesus Christ…" Will started "Are you crazy? " he asked Sandy through gritted teeth while the tears were running down his cheeks from pain.

"What is going on here?" Sandy's father asked as he approached them, he saw the whole thing.

"She hit me with a baseball bat" Will said in agony.

Sandy's father couldn't help but to chuckle at that.

"I'm sorry William but you asked for it" he said.

"I did not ask to be hit with a baseball bat."

"That's true, but you tease her and this was her reaction to your teasing" Alex said as he offered his hand to Will to get up off the ground, "You know what

they say Will, don't do the crime, if you can't do the time but in your case, you're already did it; now I want you to apologize to her and Sandy you will do the

same" he ordered.

"I'm sorry for teasing you and for pulling your hair" Will said as he hugged her.

"And I'm sorry for hitting you with a baseball bat" Sandy said.

(End of flashback)

Sandy didn't even notice when Optimus came into the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as he walked towards her.

"Just looking at some photos" she replied.

"I see" he said as he sat next to her.

"Is that you when you were little"? he asked.

"Yep that's me" Sandy said with a smile.

"And I assume that these are your parents."

"Yes."

"You look like your father."

"Yes I always joked with him saying that I am spitting version of him only in the female body."

"Well you are."

"Yeah."

"And who is this young man who is in the picture with you and your parents?" Optimus asked pointing with his finger at Will.

"Do not tell me that you do not recognize him?"

"No, should I?"

"Yes" Sandy said before she continued, "Look harder" she said.

Optimus took a photo from Sandy's hand and looked better.

"Is that William Lennox?" Optimus asked looking at Sandy.

"Yeah" Sandy replied smiling.

"How old is he in this picture?"

"Fourteen."

"I see."

"So are you hungry"? Sandy asked.

"A little bit" he said.

"Alright I'm going to make a dinner" she said while getting up from the couch to go to the kitchen.

"Sandy…. " Optimus said.

"Yes" she replied as she turned to him.

"Do you have some more photos that I can look at? "

"Yeah look in the top drawer" she said, and went into the kitchen.


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N thanks everyone for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites**

Meanwhile in the Autobot base two female Decepticons had just returned to the base; as they transformed they saw Comet walking towards them.

"Well?" Comet asked.

"We captured the one that is called Sideswipe" Star said holding in her claws Sideswipe who was struggling to get free.

"But the one called Ratchet managed to escape" Moonriver said finishing her sister's sentence.

"How?" Comet asked.

"One of the Autobots helped him."

"Femme?"

"No mech."

"Designation."

"Ironhide."

"Impossible Sentinel offlined him."

"Apparently not."

"Let me go Decepticon" Sideswipe demanded struggling to get free.

"You want me to let you go Autobot?" Star asked him with an evil smirk on her face.

"YES!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Your wish is my command Autobot" Star said and threw Sideswipe on the ground with a loud thud ; Comet watched in horror as Sideswipe was lying down on

his stomach unconscious; she turned to Star and in one swift movement pinned her to the wall bringing the blade of her sword against Stars throat. Her blood

red optics were glowing hellishly.

"What have you done" Comet said as she pressed the sword harder against her throat, "I need him fully functional if I want to use him as a bait to capture the

rest of them" she said.

"I'm sorry my empress it will not happen again" Star barely managed to say.

"I hope so for your own good" she replied and threw Star on the ground, "Now leave before I change my mind and offline you for this" she said looking at Star.

Moonriver run towards her sister helping her to stand up on her feet before they quickly left the room leaving Comet. Comet turned to the soldiers who were

standing a few feet away from her.

"Take him to the med bay" she ordered them.

The soldiers obeyed her orders and took Sideswipe who was still unconscious to the med bay.

00000

The next morning Sandy was woken by knocking on the front door; she turned and looked at the clock on her night stand it was 7:00 AM. Someone knock on

the door again. She quickly got up and putting a robe on herself she hurried down the stairs. Opening the door open she was surprised to see Will with

Ratchet and Bumblebee standing next to him.

"Will?" she said.

"Where is Orion?" Will asked seriously, expression on his face showed that he was worried about something.

"Orion is upstairs, he's still asleep. What's going on?"

"Go wake him up its important" he said it was not a request but an order.

"Sure, wait just a sec" she said and hurried upstairs.

Sandy ran into his bedroom and shook him.

"Orion wake up"

Optimus rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Yes…." he asked.

"Will is downstairs; he wants to talk to you, he says it's important."

"Alright I'll be down in a sec" he said climbing out of the bed.

Few minutes later Optimus came down the stairs and walked into the living room where Will, Sandy, Ratchet and Bumblebee were sitting.

"Will…" Optimus said.

"Sorry for waking you up so early, but we need to talk" Will said seriously.

"Of course" Optimus replied sitting next to Ratchet.

"Sandy can you please leave us alone?" Will asked looking at her.

"Yeah" she replied stepping out of the living room and closing the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked confused looking at them.

"Sideswipe is captured" Ratchet said.

"What!?" Optimus said in shock, "When?" he asked.

"Last night" Ratchet said before he continued," We were attacked by two female Decepticons on our way to the apartment."

"Two female Decepticons"? Optimus said "Do you know who they are?" he asked.

"Yes Star and Moonriver" Ratchet replied.

"Star and Moonriver" Optimus quietly whispered "This is not good….. this is not good at all" he said with a concern look on his face.

"Why?" Will said confused looking at Optimus "Who are they?" he asked.

But Optimus didn't answer him, he got up from where he was sitting and began to walk up and down the room before he turned to Ratchet.

"Ratchet did you see in which direction they took him?" he asked.

"No but I know who did."

"Whom?"

At that moment the door of the living room opened and a man dressed all in black walked in; Optimus eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he watched the

man in front of him.

"It can't be" he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hello Orion" the man said with a broad smile on his face.

"Ironhide" Optimus whispered as he approached him.

"Yes Prime?" he asked.

"But you are offlined" he barely managed to say it "Sentinel offlined you."

"Yeah I listen to that a lot lately" Ironhide replied smiling.

"But, how? " Optimus asked.

"Long story. I'll explain you another time" he replied "Now we have more important things to do" he said.

"You are right" Optimus said, "Ratchet said that you saw in which direction they took him."

"Yes, they took him to our base."

Optimus eyes narrowed after hearing that.

"I see" he said.

"It seems that there are still some people in the government who are working with the Decepticons" Will said.

"Optimus we have to save him" Ratchet said looking at his leader.

"When the time is right" Optimus said.

"What do you mean when the time is right" Ironhide said "You can't be serious Optimus, we can not just leave him with the Decepticons; they will offline him."

"I'm fully aware of that Ironhide but we first need to make a plan to get into our base without being noticed and to take a good look how many Decepticons

there are and how they are distributed."

"It is easier said than done" Ratchet said.

"I know therefore, we need to have detailed plan; there must be no mistakes in it; but first we have to find Arcee."

"Leave it to me Prime I'll find her" Ironhide said.

"No Ironhide; you are going to try to get in touch with Dino and we'll find Arcee" Optimus said.

"Consider it done Prime."


	36. Chapter 35

Four months later...

Four months have passed and now it was five months since the Autobots are in human bodies; for these four months Autobots were able to get in touch with

Dino and to find Arcee. They have also been successful in finding out where the Decepticons and soldiers held their bodies; how many troops there are in the

base, how they are distributed and all the passwords in the base.

Sandy's and Optimus relationship blossomed even when he told her who he was, although she knew that from the start; Sandy has tried several times to say

the truth to Optimus about herself, but every time she tried to tell him someone would show up. After a while she gave up on it; she planned to tell him when

all this is over and when they return to their real bodies. She could only hope that Optimus would understand why she didn't tell him the truth in the first place.

Mikaela and Sam get back together and they were enjoying spending time together more than ever.

Everything went as planned, the attack was supposed to happen a month from now; until one night everything went to hell. Optimus was at home working

with his team on the plan for attack; Lennox and Epps went to purchase the necessary weapons; Mikaela and Sam went to the movies to relax a little and

Sandy went to meet with Adam with whom she was in contact for a month. The two of them alongside with Mel and Rain were working secretly to revive the

Autobots who were killed during the battle with the Decepticons; for now they only had luck in reviving Que.

Suddenly the phone rang, Optimus stood up to answer it; he picked up the phone.

"Halo" he said over the phone.

Silence…..

"Halo."

Again silence….

Optimus returned the telephone handset back into its holder.

"Who called?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know when I answered that someone hung up" he replied.

"Strange" she said.

"Indeed this is happening for a month now; the phone rings and when I answer they hung up" he said.

And then Optimus heard Sandy's cell phone ringing; he entered her room and saw her cell phone on the table. He approached the nightstand and took a cell

phone in his hand; he saw an unknown number on the screen. It must be Sandy calling to see where she put her cell phone he thought to himself with a smile.

There was nothing unusual for Sandy to forget her cell phone and then to call from another phone to see where she put him. Optimus answered the phone and

before he said one word, on the other side he heard a deep male voice. What he would hear next would shake him to his very core.

_**'Sandy where are you?**_ _**I'm calling you for twenty minutes. I even called your house and Optimus answered the phone.**_ _**I do not have to tell you that **_

_**what we are doing is very dangerous and it's only a matter of time before he would find out about this.**_ _**Anyway**__** I'll be there in 5 minutes. Wait for **_

_**me at our usual place. Alright? Sandy did you hear any of this? Sandy… Oh crap' **_the man said and quickly hung up_**. **_

'Is she cheating on me?'Optimus thought to himself as he put Sandy's cell phone back on the nightstand.

The thought of her with another mech or even kissing another mech sent a wave of jealousy through Optimus' body, and there are two things you never want

to see in a Cybertronian mech in your life:the first thing you never want to see is a jealous Cybertronian and the second is a pissed Cybertronian.

"I have to find her" Optimus quietly said to himself.

Optimus rushed out of Sandy's room.

"Optimus where are you going"? Arcee asked confused, she had never seen him so upset.

"Out" he simply said grabbing his jacket and slamming the door behind him leaving his team stunned.


	37. Chapter 36

Rushing out Optimus almost collided with Will and Epps.

"Optimus is everything alright?" Will asked him with concern in his voice.

"No, do you know where Sandy went?" Optimus asked.

"No" Will lied.

"You just told me few minutes ago that Sandy went to the club where she worked when I asked you" Epps said.

"Shut up… " Will quietly whispered to Epps.

Finding out where Sandy is Optimus rushed to the club leaving Will and Epps alone; Will turned to Epps.

"What….?" Epps said confused.

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"What…why? "

"Because you told him where she is."

"And that is bad because…."

"Because she is with Adam."

"Crap."

"Yeah crap" Will said angrily.

00000

At the club

"Where is she? " Optimus said entering the club.

"Where is who?" Tony asked.

"Where is Sandy?"

"I don't know" Tony lied.

"Don't lie to me I know she is here" Optimus said, if anything he hated more than Decepticons it was when someone is lying.

"I'm telling you she is not here" Tony said trying to calm him down by putting his hand on Optimus shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Optimus said.

At that moment Sandy entered the club with an older man.

"Sandy!" Optimus yelled.

'Oh crap' Sandy thought to herself stopping.

"Who is this?" Optimus asked pointing to a man standing next to her.

"I can explain" she quickly said.

"You better" he said furious and then he took a good look at the man who stood next to her; the man looked familiar to him as if he had already seen him

somewhere and then it hit him.

_(Flashback)_

_At the Autobot base_

_"Oh Optimus you're finally awake; I was beginning to wonder when you'd come around" a male voice said._

_Optimus focused his attention forward, and saw a dark figure of a man standing in front of him._

_"Who are you?" Optimus asked._

_"Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself; my name is Adam" a man said as he approached closer to Optimus._

_"Where am I?"_

_"In a cell where else." _

_"Why?"_

_"You fulfilled your purpose; the Earth is safe and we don't need you and your Autobots anymore."_

_"Then let us go and we will leave Earth peacefully."_

_"You didn't let me finish; we don't need you but we need your bodies."_

_"For what?"_

_"In case you change your mind and refuse to leave Earth peacefully." _

_"You have my word."_

_"Maybe, but how can I be sure you aren't going to change your mind?"_

_"How could you do that to us after all we've done to help you?" Optimus asked with pain in his voice._

_"Don't get me wrong but you're just a machine; and that's what we do with machines here on Earth. When they fulfill they purpose we get rid of them" Adam said._

_"So that's all are we for you just the machines?" Optimus asked him._

_"And what did you think, that humans and machines could be "friends"; come on you know that that is not possible."_

_(End of the flashback)_

"YOU!" Optimus said grabbing Adam by the throat and pinning him against the wall.

"Wait…. Wait….. I can explain" Adam said struggling to get some air.

"You and your government are the reason why my team and I are in human bodies" Optimus said through gritted teeth.

"This is all a big misunderstanding" Adam tried to explain.

"Oh really?"

"Let me explain."

"No" he said throwing Adam across the room.

Tony quickly ran up to Adam to help him to his feet.

"Optimus listen to me this is not what you think" Sandy said.

"AND YOU!…. " Optimus yelled turning to Sandy, "You knew all this time and did not tell me?" he said.

"I tried to tell you but…. "Sandy started.

"BUT WHAT "! he yelled and then he realized "You're one of them; that's why you let me stay in your apartment even though you know I have no money to pay

you."

"No it's not true I found out later who you really are."

"ENOUGH!"

Sandy fell silent, she had never seen him this mad.

Frankie heard the commotion from his office and went down to see what's going on.

"What's going on here?" Frankie asked.

"None of your business human" Optimus said looking at him.

"It is my business, now calm down or leave the club" Frankie said.

"I'm going" Optimus said turning and starting to walk toward the door.

"Optimus wait!" Sandy yelled and ran after him trying to stop him.

After a while she was able to catch up with him and to stop him by grabbing his arm, but what she did not expect was that he would turn around and grabbed

her wrist twisting it; Sandy yelped in pain.

"Don't you ever and I truly mean EVER touch me again" he said with disgust in his voice.

"Please you are hurting me" Sandy said trying to free her hand from his grip but without success.

"Good now you know how I fell" he said as he let her hand go.

Sandy struggled to hold back the tears from running down her face.

"Please forgive me…" she whispered.

"It's too late" he said as he turned away from her and began to walk away.

Sandy fell to her knees, tears were running down her cheeks; she started pounding her fists against her thighs; she opened her mouth and screamed like an

injured animal. Hearing her scream Adam, Tony and Frankie run out only to find her on her knees sobbing.

Tony slowly approached Sandy; he knelt beside her and put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it; Sandy's hand came up, covered his and squeezed back.

"I'm sorry kiddo" he whispered to her.

Sandy turned to Tony to look at him she smiled, but it was a sad small smile.

"I know me too" she quietly said.

"Come on lets go inside" he said as he wrap his arms around her helping her to her feet.

As they entered the club none of them even noticed a man who was standing by and watching them.

'So Josh lied, Optimus and Sandy are alive but not for long' the man thought to himself.


	38. Chapter 37

At the club

"Here kiddo sit here" Tony said as he guide Sandy towards the chair, "Do you want some water?" he asked her.

"No thanks Tony I'm fine" Sandy said as she slowly calm down.

"What the hell was that all about?" Frankie asked looking at Sandy.

"Long story" Adam said.

"Then give me the short version."

"Short version?"

"Yes short version."

"The two of them were together until Optimus found out that she works for the organization."

Frankie looked again at Sandy who was sitting with her head down.

"Does Will know about that I mean that they were together?" Frankie asked Adam.

"Yes."

"We should call Will and tell him what happened" Tony said.

"I think it will not be necessary" Will said entering the room; everyone turned their heads to look at him.

"Will" Sandy said, "My God what happened to your eye" she said, getting up from a chair.

"Nothing" he replied.

"What do you mean nothing; its red and swollen" she said.

"I had a private conversation with Optimus; it didn't end well" he replied.

"Wait, he punched you in the face; what did you say to him?" Sandy said in shock.

"You don't want to know" Will replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Sad, angry, hurt" Sandy said "He will never forgive me" she said sighing deeply.

"Come on troll doll I am sure that you two will get back together; he just needs to calm down."

"I hope; is he home?" she asked.

Will sighed before he answered.

"No, he will stay in Ratchet's apartment with him and Arcee."

"But what if John sees them and send someone to kill them."

"Dont worry Epps is with them" he replied, "Come on lets go home" Will said as he wrapped his arm around her.

As they drove towards the cottage none of them noticed the car with the headlights off who was following them all the way.

When they arrived at the cottage Will suggested Sandy that she goes to bed early in order to rest and that he will visit her in the morning; she agreed and

went to bed; about two in the morning, Sandy was awoken by sound of glass that had fallen on the floor; she quickly got out of bed and went into the living

room as she turned on the lightswitch she saw John standing in front of her.

"John how did you find me?" she said in shock.

"It wasn't easy I tell you that" he said.

Sandy's hand slowly moved towards the drawer where she kept a gun.

"I would not do that if I were you" he said, and pulled a gun from his jacket.

"John I….." she started but he cut her off.

"Shut up and climb up on the floor" he ordered while pointing the gun towards her. Sandy started to climb up.

"John why are you doing this; you were friends with my father"

"Nothing personal kid but I have some unfinished business with Optimus and I can't finish it while you're alive."

"You mean to kill him."

"How do you know?"

"What, that you hired Josh to kill Optimus and me" Sandy said.

"Hiring Josh was a mistake; now I'm correcting that mistake" he said.

Sandy knew that John would kill her if she not quickly come up with a plan to escape from there; she decided to make a diversion long enough to take his gun.

She began to pretend that she is going to faint.

"John I'm not feeling good" she said while holding her head a little.

"I don't care continue to walk" he said.

At that moment Sandy leaned toward John as if she is going to fall into his arms; it worked

John opened his arms to catch her and Sandy in the last second managed to grab his gun; and the two of them began to wrestle. Sandy somehow managed to

break out a gun from his hand. She tried to get away but John followed her into the living room and hit her with the lamp which he took from the table making

her unconscious.

"I could kill you but it would be spending a perfectly good bullet; so instead I will leave the fire to do that" he said.

He pulled out a lighter and approached the curtains; soon the fire from a lighter engulfed the curtains.

"Say hi to Josh from me" John said and left the cottage.

After a while, Sandy finally wake up; she saw how the thick black smoke filled room from floor to ceiling; Sandy crawl on her hands and knees through the thick,

black smoke; her eyes watered and burned from the smoke. She could feel her lungs filling with it, she couldn't breathe. She coughed, trying to catch her

breath.

'Please God don't let me burn alive' she thought to herself.

Her lungs were struggling for each breath, trying to keep her alive; her heart was beating faster and faster. And then she began to feel dazed; her eyes closed

and she collapsed to the ground.

"Sandy sweetheart can you hear me…"? a male voice asked.

Sandy groaned as she opened her eyes. In the beginning everything was blurred but after a while she could see more clearly; she saw a man with dark brown

hair and green eyes in front of her. Confused, her eyes widened.

"Dad….. I'm dead, aren't I" she mumbled to herself.

"No sweetheart you are alive."

Sandy tried to say something but her father put his finger on her mouth.

"Shhhhhh don't speak I will explain you later, now rest" Alex said and gently kissed her forehead, and with that Sandy passed out again.

After several hours Sandy again woke up; she looked around and realized that she was in hospital; Sandy tried to sit up in bed but a sharp pain which she felt

in her chest forced her to return to the starting position; at that moment the nurse came in.

"Oh good you are awake, how do you feel?" the nurse asked.

"Like I've been run over by a bus" Sandy said.

The nurse laughed.

"I believe you; now someone is here to see you" she said.

"Who?"

"You'll see" the nurse said and went out and Sandy's father walked in.

"Dad" Sandy said shocked; she couldn't believe it. When she first saw him she thought that she was hallucinating because of the smoke that she inhaled while

trying to escape from a burning cottage.

"Yes angel" Alex said.

"Are you really here or am I dreaming."

"I'm here angel" he said and sat on the chair next to her bed.

"But how police told me that you died; I saw a coffin" Sandy said with a tearful voice.

"I know but it was all staged, the coffin was empty."

Sandy felt hurt.

"How could you do that to me"? she asked.

"I'm sorry but I had to do it that was the only way I could protect you from John."

"But you didn't protect me, he tried to kill me" Sandy said angrily.

"I know; I was wrong" Alex said sadly.

"Is anyone else knows you're alive besides me."

"Mel who was sending me updates about you, Rain and…." Alex hesitated to say the last name.

"And…."

"William" he finally said.

"I can not believe this."

"Sweetheart I know that you are angry and hurt and you have every right to be; but believe me I never meant to hurt you only to protect you."

"I know dad, I'm sorry; I know that you would do anything to protect me."

"Now rest, you will need your strength if we want to help Autobots" Alex said.


	39. Chapter 38

In Ratchet's apartment

Ratchet took Optimus to his room so he could get some rest, as Ratchet closed the door Optimus sat on the bed and started to think about the events that

occurred this day; he was still struggling with the thought of Sandy's betrayal. He loved her so much so how could she do that to him he wondered. At that

moment someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" he said.

The door opened and Arcee stepped in.

"How are you?" she asked him as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm fine" he lied.

"You're a terrible liar Optimus, you know that" she said and sat next to him on the bed.

Arcee and Optimus sat in silence for a few minutes; finally Optimus spoke.

"I loved her so much" he said.

"I know" she replied.

"And she betrayed me like that" he said angirly.

"Optimus she is not worthy of your love" Arcee suddenly said looking him straight in the optic.

That he didn't know her better it would look like she was jealous of Sandy.

"What are you saying Arcee" Optimus said confused turning his head to look at her.

"I am saying you need a femme who is worthy of your love and status" she said and gently pressed her lips on his, but realizing what she did she quickly

withdrew.

"I'm sorry Optimus" she said before she continued, "I've shouldn't have done this."

"Arcee…" Optimus began when the door suddenly swung open and Ratchet entered in.

"Optimus you need to see this" Ratchet said.

"What?" Optimus asked.

"Come quickly" Ratchet ordered.

Optimus got up from the bed and followed Ratchet to the living room; entering the living room Optimus saw Epps and Bumblebee watching the news on the TV.

"What I have to see?" Optimus asked turning to Ratchet.

"This" Ratchet replied and turned the volume on the TV.

"Good evening. We're interrupting your regularly scheduled news program to bring you this breaking news. A firebroke out in one of the cottages on the

outskirts of Chicago between one and two in the morning; we have one of our reporters near to the scene. Grace, can you hear me?"

Optimus' spark froze when he recognize the cottage in flames. It was Sandy's.

"Yes I can Tom" a female reporter said.

"Can you tell us more about the fire that broke out?"

"Tom as you said the fire broke out between one and two in the morning; the firefighters are doing their best to put out the fire but the fire is strong and the

change in wind direction is hindering firefighters to approach closer to the burning cottage" she said.

"Grace is anyone injured?" a male reporter asked.

"Tom according to unofficial information no one is injured but we will have more information about that later."

"Thank you Grace" the male reporter said "This was Grace O'Neal, more about the fire you will find out in the next news and now we return back to your

regular program."

"Epps do you have Major Lennox number?" Optimus asked.

"Yes"

"Call him" Optimus said.

Epps reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone and began to dial Will's number

Silence….

_"__The person you are trying to reach is not available at the moment please try again later. Thank you__"_ a female voice said.

"His cell phone is turned off" Epps said.

"Optimus why don't you try to call Sandy on her cell phone just to see is she alright" Ratchet suggested to his leader.

Optimus nodded his head and dialed her number.

Again silence….

_"__The person you are trying to reach is not available at the moment please try again later. Thank you__"_ a female voice said.

"Her cell phone is turned off too" Optimus said.

"Let me try to call Will again" Epps said as he dialed Wills number again.

"Hello" Will said.

"Will where are you; and why you tuned your cell phone off?" Epps asked.

"Because I was in the hospital."

"Are you alright?" Epps asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Epps" Will replied.

"And Sandy is she with you?"

"No, she is in the hospital."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes ,she is fine the doctor just wants to keep her few days for observation."

"I see."

"I have to go now Epps see you tomorrow" Will said and hung up.

"So….." Ratchet asked looking at Epps who was returning his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Will is alright" he said.

"And Sandy?" Optimus asked.

"She is in the hospital" Epps said but he quickly continued "but she is alright the doctor wants to keep her in the hospital for few days for observation" he said.

"I see" Optimus said.

"Optimus why do not you go tomorrow to visit her in the hospital" Ratchet said.

"No" Optimus simply said and left the room.

"He is so stubborn" Ratchet said to himself.


	40. Chapter 39

Four days later….

At the hospital

Sandy had just finished her breakfast that the nurse brought her when Mel entered in.

"How are you feeling today?" Mel asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Good" Sandy replied.

"How is the food here?"

"Exactly the same as in the organization; terrible."

Mel nodded her head in response before she spoke.

"Que managed to revive the rest of the Autobots" she said.

"Really?" Sandy said.

"Yes."

"That's good."

"Now he wants to try to revive their planet."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sandy said, "I mean what if he also revives dead Decepticons who are on the surface of Cybertron."

"Rain asked the same question."

"And what did he told her?" Sandy asked.

"Well nothing he didn't have the answer, so Rain suggested asking Manhs' for help; their planet is only two light-years away from Cybertron" Mel replied.

"Did they agree?"

"Yes but only if we deliver their prisoners."

"So are you going to do that? " Sandy asked.

"We do not know yet, we're waiting orders."

"From whom?"

"From you."

"Excuse me!?" Sandy said surprised.

"You are now the new leader of the Shadows" Mel calmly said.

"FROM WHEN!?" Sandy asked in complete shock.

Mel looked at her watch before she spoke.

"Two hours ago" Mel said nonchalantly, "Congratulations."

"Wait, wait, wait how can I be your boss when John is."

"He is no longer our boss."

"What do you mean?

"He is dead."

"WHAT…..!?"

"He died in a car accident two days ago."

"Talking about karma"

"Yeah"

"But we need a more experienced leader like….like my father" Sandy quickly said, "Why don't you ask him to be the new leader?" she asked.

"Because he was the one who suggested you to be the new leader."

"You are kidding me right?"

"No."

"But I don't have the necessary skills to lead the organization."

"Yes you do" a male voice said.

Mel and Sandy tuned their head to look at the man who was standing at the door.

"Dad" Sandy said looking at her father.

"How are you feeling pumpkin?" Alex asked as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm good" she replied.

Alex nodded his head.

"Mel can you please excuse us" Alex said.

"Sure" she replied and left the room.

"Now" Alex said turning to Sandy "Why do you think you can not lead the organization?"

"Because I don't have the necessary skills."

"Do you think that John had the necessary skills to lead the organization?"

"Yes."

"You are wrong; John was the worst leader that this organization has ever had; he became a leader only because he threatened other agents and they had

no choice but to choose him" he said.

"I don't know dad" Sandy said unconvinced.

"Listen pumpkin I know that you're worried; after all it is a big responsibility to be responsible for the lives of other agents; but I promise you that everything

will be fine and just for a record I'd never suggested you if I think that you're not capable of leading the organization. And remember organization always

comes first then everything else" Alex said before he continued, "I talked to your doctor and he said that you can go home. I've brought you clothes; get

dressed and then we are going to the organization so you can take over the function."

"Alright" Sandy reluctantly agreed with her father and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

In the bathroom, Sandy noticed that the clothes which her father brought were all black.

"Dad" Sandy called from the bathroom.

"Yes pumpkin?" he said.

"Why are these clothes black?" she asked.

"Because that's your new uniform" Alex said.

After a few minutes Sandy came out of the bathroom.

"Dad I look like Morticia Addams in these clothes" Sandy complained to him.

"Nonsense Sandy you look good" Alex said trying to reassure her.

"I will not wear this outfit" Sandy said.

Alex sighed.

"Oh alright; first we go to your apartment so you can change there and we'll go from there to the organization. Happy?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks dad" Sandy said and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Yeah…yeah now hurry up we don't have much time" Alex said.

0000

In Ratchet's apartment

Ratchet was in the kitchen making coffee when someone knocked on the door; leaving the coffee mug on the table, he hurried to open the door; as he opened

the door he saw Mikaela and Sam standing there.

"Hi Ratchet" Mikaela said hugging him.

"Hello youngling" Ratchet replied with a big smile on his face, "Please come in" he said as he moved aside so they could enter in.

"Where is Optimus?" Sam asked.

"He went out for a run" Ratchet said.

"And the others?"

"Arcee went with Bumblebee to purchase some food and Epps went to meet with Major Lennox."

"How is Optimus feeling?" Mikaela asked.

"Hurt and betrayed."

"Poor guy" Mikaela said.

"Yeah" Sam agreed with her.

"Come we will talk in the kitchen" Ratchet said.

Sam and Mikaela went with Ratchet into the kitchen.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked them.

"No thanks Ratch" Mikaela said.

"Sam, you?" Ratchet asked turning to Sam.

"No thanks" Sam said.

"So did he talk to Sandy?" Mikaela asked.

"No he is too stubborn and proud" Ratchet said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah we noticed that" Sam said.

"But something doesn't fit."

"What?" Sam and Mikaela asked simultaneously.

"I don't know yet, but something is definitely strange here" Ratchet said.

Suddenly Ratchet's cell phone rang; he answered.

"Hello" he said.

"Ratchet I need your help" a male voice said over the phone.

"Optimus…."

"I found something; meet me at the abandoned building where we woke up in human bodies."

"I will be right there Prime" Ratchet said and hung up.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"No, Optimus just found something and wants to meet me at the abandoned building where we woke up in these bodies"

"What if it's a trap?" Sam asked.

"Well there is only one way to find out" Ratchet said putting his jacket on.

"We are going with you" Mikaela said.

"No, you will stay here" Ratchet firmly said, "It could be dangerous."

"That's why we are going with you."

"Alright come with me."

After two hours of driving Sam, Mikaela and Ratchet arrived in front of abandoned buildings.

"Now you two stay in the car" Ratchet said and got out of the car.

As he walked towards the abandoned buildings Ratchet felt a chill that went through his whole body and as he entered one of the buildings he started calling

Optimus.

"Optimus where are you?" he called.

"Over here Ratchet" Optimus answered.

Ratchet rushed to the room where the voice was coming but when he entered the room there was no one inside.

"Ratchet come here" Optimus called again.

"Where are you!?" Ratchet yelled.

"Over here Ratchet" Optimus replied.

Ratchet went into the hallway and with the corner of his eye he saw Optimus who disappeared down the hall.

"Optimus stop acting like a sparkling" Ratchet said as he rushed to catch up with him. Finally he saw him standing in one of the rooms.

"OPTIMUS!" Ratchet yelled.

Optmus turned his head to look at Ratchet and smiled before he hid behind the door.

"I saw you" Ratchet said and rushed into the room, "I'm going to kick your…Aft?" Ratchet said confused as he closed the door, "What the…." he started when

suddenly the floor on which he was standing gave way and he fell through it with a loud thud.

"Ratchet, Ratchet wake up" a female voice said from a distance.

Ratchet slowly opened his optics.

"Uh, where am I?" he asked and then he remembered what happened.

"Ratchet are you alright?" Mikaela asked with a concern in her voice.

"Yeah how long was I out?" he asked.

"Half an hour."

"How did you two get down here?"

"We used a rope" Sam said.

Ratchet looked around him; he was in some kind of a secret chamber and then he noticed something on the walls that attracted his attention. There were

symbols on the walls, not just any symbols Cybertronian symbols.

"Ratchet what exactly is this?" Sam asked.

"I think that this is some kind of Cybertronian safe" Ratchet said as he closely looked at the symbols on the walls.

"Cybertronian safe?" Mikaela said confused.

"Yes."

"But there is nothing valuable here" Mikaela said looking around.

"Maybe we do not know."

"Ratchet…" Sam said.

"Yes, Sam?"

"What's this?" he asked holding in his hands the golden book.

"It can't be" Ratchet said taking the book from Sam's hands.

"It's just a book Ratchet?" Mikaela said.

"It is not just a book" Ratchet said, "This is the book of Primes."


	41. Chapter 40

Where Sam, Mikaela and Ratchet are

"The book of Primes?" Sam said confused.

"Yes legend says that the book contains all the Primes through history of Cybertron as well as the Primes who will yet to become; in the book is also written

the fate of every Prime, and I think that there is no need to say what would happen if this book fell into the wrong hands" Ratchet said.

"Can you open it?" Mikaela asked looking at her guardian.

"No, only a Prime can open this book" Ratchet said.

Suddenly the golden book opened by itself up and started flipping, stopping at certain pages briefly and then flipping again; finally the book stopped on the

last page.

"Is this page about Optimus?" Sam asked.

"It should be, he is the last Prime" Ratchet said as he turned the next page, but on the next page there was nothing.

"Is that good or bad?" Sam asked looking at the blank page.

"I don't know yet."

"Um, Ratchet…." Mikaela said.

"Yes…?"

"Who is this figure that is facing Optimus" she said pointing with her index finger at the dark figure.

The figure was standing in front of Optimus with his hands held out as if he wanted to give Optimus something; Ratchet leaned over the book to get a better

view.

"How come I did not notice it?" he said confused, "I could swear that the figure was not here a moment ago."

"It could be a Decepticon" Sam said.

"I don't think so" Ratchet said, "Judging by the shape I would say that this may be a human."

"Female or male?" Mikaela asked.

"I don't know; it's too blurry for me to see it" Ratchet replied.

"Then maybe it could be a pretender" Mikaela said "Like the one who had attacked Sam in college."

"Perhaps" Ratchet said, "For now I cannot confirm or deny whether or not is this a human, Decepticon or a pretender; in any case I'll show this book to

Optimus."

Suddenly the book closed by itself.

"Weird" Sam said, "It looks like the book has its own mind."

"Nonsense Samuel" Ratchet said, "Now let's get out of here and find Optimus."

000000

Meanwhile at the organization

Entering the organization Sandy felt nervous; a million questions pounded through her head fast. Will she be able to do this? Will she be able to help the

Autobots without endangering the lives of her fellow agents? What if some of the agents get killed because of her mistakes? Feeling that Sandy is nervous her

father tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry pumpkin I will be right next to you" he whispered.

Sandy turned her head to look at her father and nervously smiled in response to his words.

She walked into the meeting room with her father walking behind her; she went towards the end of the table and took her seat, adjusting her red shirt a little;

the agents who were also sitting at the table were waiting for her orders.

"Just breathe" her father said to her.

Sandy took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Alright Mel report."

"Manhs' contacted us half an hour ago; they want to know what we decided" she said.

Sandy was silent for a while; few minutes later she spoke.

"Alright you'll tell them the following; we'll deliver them their prisoners but first they have to go to Cybertron."

"Understood" Mel said.

"Also Rain, Jazz and Chromia will be accompanied them just in case they try something funny."

Rain nodded her head.

"Adam" Sandy said turning her head to look at him.

"Yes" he said.

"You're going to hack the computers in the Autobot base, find everything you can."

"I'm on it" Adam said and left the meeting room.

"Alright that's all for now; you are free to go" Sandy said to the agents.

The agents have quietly left the meeting room leaving Sandy and her father alone.

"You see; I told you that everything will be fine" her father said.

"Hopefully it will stay that way" Sandy replied.

00000

Entering apartment Ratchet went into the kitchen and put the golden book on the table; he wondered to himself how Optimus managed to disappear like that.

Sam, Mikaela and he searched the entire building but could not find him anywhere. He will have to talk to Optimus when he returns to the apartment; twenty

minutes later, Ratchet heard Optimus entering the apartment; he quickly walked into the living room.

"Where have you been?" Ratchet asked Optimus before he continued, "First you call me on my cell phone and tell me that you found something in the buildings

and when I came, you were playing hide and seek with me; I almost broke my neck because of you."

"What are you talking about Ratchet?" Optimus asked him, he was not in the mood for playing games with him today, "You know very well that I went out for a

run."

"So you didn't call me on my cell phone?"

"No."

If that wasn't Optimus then whom I saw in the building Ratchet thought to himself.

"You sure you didn't call me?"

"Yes Ratchet I'm sure" Optimus said for some reason he was starting to lose patience with him.

"Strange" Ratchet said more to himself then to Optimus, "Anyway I found something in one of the buildings."

"What?"

"I found the book of Primes."

"You found what….!?" Optimus said in shock.

"I found the book of Primes" he repeated "It's in the kitchen; come on I will show you" he said.

Ratchet walked into the kitchen with Optimus walking behind him; as they approached the table Ratchet saw that the book disappeared from the table.

"Where is it?" Ratchet said in panic "I left it on the table."

"Ratchet I really don't have time for this" Optimus said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Optimus I swear to Primus I left it on the table and now the book is gone" Ratchet said looking at his leader, "You have to believe me."

"Ratchet if you left it on the table it should be on the table; the book could not disappear by itself" Optimus said.

"What are you saying Prime that I am lying to you?" Ratchet asked him.

Optimus optics narrowed becoming darker from anger.

"No, I'm saying that instead of chasing some ancient relics that are not helpful to us; YOU SHOULD CONCENTRATE ON THE UPCOMING MISSION; SIDESWIPE'S

LIFE AND OURS DEPENDS ON THE SUCCESS OF THIS MISSION!" Optimus said and walked out of the kitchen not even waiting for Ratchet to say something.

Ratchet looked taken aback at Optimus sudden outburst; he had never seen him so angry; he did not even know what to think. Turning around to take a chair

to sit Ratchet saw the book on the kitchen counter; the book was open; approaching the kitchen counter Ratchet took the book into his hands and noticed

that the unknown figure that was facing Optimus began slowly to fade but at the same time Optimus' figure started to become darker.


	42. Chapter 41

(Two weeks later….)

At the Autobot base

Comet walked towards the cells were the Autobots once held captive Decepticons for questioning; now thanks to a twist of fate in one of these cells, was

Sideswipe for the same thing; she opened the cell door and stepped inside closing the door behind her. Two meters from her was Sideswipe; his hands were

bound together and tied above his head to a rope hanging from the ceiling; the soldiers were tortured him for months; Comet activated her holoform and

walked towards Sideswipe slowly; when she approached him she lifted his chin with her fingers and made him face her.

"Tell me where are the Autobots" she said to him.

Silence….

"She asked you a question!" one of the solider said and pulled Sideswipes hair so he was facing upwards; the solider punched him hard in the face breaking

Sideswipes nose; blood started pouring rapidly all over his face.

"Now let's try this again, shall we?" she said, "Where are the Autobots?"

"I don't know" Sideswipe replied.

"Don't play games with me Autobot."

"I said I don't know."

"I'll ask you one last time; where are they?" she asked.

"Go to pit Decepticon" Sideswipe said and spit in her face.

The female Decepticon made a few steps back and wiped off the spit with her hand.

"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way" she said as she deactivated her holoform. Few seconds later Comet stood in her Cybertronian form.

"You can torture me all you want I will not tell you anything" Sideswipe said defiantly.

"Oh but you will" she replied looking him straight in the eye.

Soon two tiny tentacles emerged from her back; the tentacles had small sharp and pointy tip at the end of it, and they quickly dug on both side of Sideswipe's

head; he yelped in pain.

"Now let's see what you got in your pretty little head" Comet said and smiled ominously, pulling information out of his head.

Few minutes' later two tentacles removed themselves from Sideswipe's head and returned back to Comet's back.

"Finally I know where they are" Comet said satisfied.

0000

At the organization

Sandy was in her office doing paper work when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said.

The door opened and Will came in.

"Will…" Sandy said, as she raised her head to see the person who came in "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Well it's been two weeks since I last saw you, so I decided to stop by to see how are you" he replied as he sat down on one of the white chairs across from

Sandy's desk.

"So how are you?" Will asked folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm good" she replied.

Will nodded his head before he spoke.

"I saw Que on the way to your office; he told me that Jazz, Rain and Chromia went to Cybertron with Manhs'."

"Yes that's correct."

"He also told me that he plans to revive Cybertron with the fragments of the allspark; do you think he will succeed?"

"I don't know; we have the technology but the question remains whether the allspark has enough energy in it to revive the entire planet" Sandy said, "But you

didn't come here just to see how am I did you?" she said sensing that he wants something else to tell her.

"You are right; I also came here to talk with you about Optimus."

"Is he alright?" Sandy asked anxiously.

"I don't know; he is acting strange and I mean very, very strange."

"Define strange."

"He became darker, more aggressive not only towards us but also towards his team; two days ago he yelled on Bumblebee for no reason."

"Will he's under a lot of stress" Sandy said.

"I know but I never have seen him act like that and frankly I'm starting to be afraid of him."

"Come on Will we are talking about Optimus here; he couldn't hurt a fly."

Will raised his eyebrow at Sandy.

"Alright point taken, but what can I do about it?" she asked "I mean I'm the last person he wants to see right now."

"I was thinking that you send some of your agents to keep an eye on Optimus until we find out what's wrong with him."

"I could send Wheelie and Brains."

"Wheelie and Brains…." Will started, "I don't know the two of them….. how to put it….." he was trying to find appropriate words, "Well you really cannot rely on

them" he said.

"And why not?"

"Sandy we are talking about Wheelie and Brains; they are not very smart."

"Hey…..!" a voice said.

Will lowered his head and saw Wheelie and Brains standing next to his feet.

"You are rude you know that?" Brains said offended while trying to climb on Sandy's desk. "Damn desk" he muttered under his breath.

Sandy got up from her chair and approached Wheelie and Brains; she bent over and took them into her hands and put them on her desk.

"So Prime has gone loco?" Wheelie asked looking at Sandy.

"Wheelie…" Sandy said seriously.

"What?" he asked.

"That's not nice."

"Why…. he said it first" Wheelie said pointing with his finger at Will.

"I did not; I said that he's acting strange" Will said.

"Same thing" Wheelie replied nonchalantly.

"What if Prime tries to oflline us all like in that movie "Shining"" Brains said.

"I don't want to be offlined; not again" Wheelie said almost tearfully.

"I don't want to be offlined too" Brains said, hugging Wheelie.

"Drama queens" Will quietly said to himself.

"Guys calm down and listen to me" Sandy said, "No one is going to die."

"You promise?" Wheelie and Brains asked at the same time.

"I promise" Sandy replied and smiled.


	43. Chapter 42

On Cybertron

A giant black spaceship had just landed on the metal surface of Cybertron; the spaceship door opened and five creatures that looked like big lizards descended

slowly to the ground; they were followed by three Cybertronians.

"We are home" Chromia quietly whispered stepping on the ground.

"Yeah" Jazz agreed with her.

Cybertron their home planet once rich in resources has now been fully drained out; during the civil war both sides needed supplies and select numbers from

each side intended to get it no matter what leaving the planet complete in the dark and dead.

"It's even worse than I remember" Rain said looking at the wasteland that Cybertron had become.

"Eons have passed since we were last time here" Jazz said turning his head to look at Rain.

"Yeah I know but still…. " Rain said and then she turned and contacted Que through her link.

_"__Que can you hear me?__"__ she asked. _

_"__Loud and clear Rainstorm__"__ Que replied._

_"__We just landed on Cybertron.__"_

_"__Good, now you have to move offlined bodies of the Decepticons so I could get a clear shot__" he said._

_"__It will take us eons to move them all.__"_

_"__Not with my new invention that I gave you_; _just install the laser on Manhs' __spaceship.__" _

_"__And can your new invention recognize who is Decepticon and who is Autobot?__" Rain asked._

_"__As a matter of fact it can_;_ just point the laser where the bodies are and their bodies will glow purple__" Que replied, "__But hurry you do not have much time__" he said._

_"We will_, _Rain out."_

"What did he say?" Jazz asked.

"He said to install the laser on Manhs' spaceship"

Jazz nodded his head.

"By the way in which city are we?" he asked.

"I think we are in Vos" Chromia said.

"So Iacon is two groons from here?" he asked.

"I believe so, why?" Chromia asked.

"I'll be back soon" Jazz said as he transformed.

"Where are you going?" Rain asked him, "We have work to do."

"To Iacon" he replied and drove off.

"JAZZ WAIT!" Rain yelled but he was already gone.

"Well we better get to work" Chromia said looking at Rain.

0000

In the organization

"Alright so we finally agreed; Wheelie and Brains will go with you and they will keep an eye on Optimus until Ratchet finds out what is wrong with him" Sandy

said to Will.

"I still don't think this is a good idea" Will replied.

"That makes two of us" Wheelie said irritably.

"Make it three" Brains said.

"Too bad these are your orders" Sandy said to Wheelie and Brains.

"I liked her more when she was an agent" Wheelie whispered to Brains.

"Yeah me too" Brains agreed with him.

Sandy was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said.

The door opened and Adam entered.

"Am I interrupting something?" Adam asked as he approached Sandy's desk.

"No" she said, "Did you find anything on their computers?" she asked.

"You might say so, but first I need to show you something; come with me" Adam said.

"You two stay here" Sandy said to Wheelie and Brains.

"Why?" Wheelie asked.

"Because I said so" Sandy said and left the office with Will and Adam.

Sandy and Will followed Adam to the computer room.

"I must warn you that this is not for faint-hearted" Adam said, typing something on the keyboard before he continued "I managed to hack into their computer

system and also into the cameras so that way we can watch what is going on in the Autobot base."

"Adam you are a genius" Sandy said.

"I know" he replied, "This is a video of the interrogation of an hour ago" he said and played the tape.

Sandy and Will watched in shock as the soldiers tortured Sideswipe.

"My god" Sandy barely managed to say.

"I've seen some terrible things in my life but nothing like this" Will said in shock.

"I told you, this is not for the faint-hearted" Adam said.

Half an hour later a female Decepticon came into the cell; she approached Sideswipe and asked him something on cybertronian language.

Sandy and Will assumed that she was asking for the location of the Autobots.

The next thing Will and Sandy saw was two tentacles that plunge on both side of Sideswipe's head.

"I can't watch this anymore stop the tape" Sandy ordered Adam.

Adam obeyed and stopped the tape.

"We need to get Sideswipe out of there as soon as possible or he will die" Will said to Sandy.

"I agree with you one hundred percent" Sandy said.

"I didn't know that female Cybertronians can have tentacles" Adam said.

"Did you say tentacles?" a voice asked.

Sandy, Will and Adam turned and saw Wheelie and Brains standing at the door. From the looks on their faces Sandy could tell that they were scared; no in fact

a better word is terrified

"And femme?" Wheelie asked.

"Yes" Adam said, "Why?" he asked.

Wheelie and Brains looked at each other.

"The only femme who had tentacles back on Cybertron was Comet" Brains said.

"Who's Comet?" Will asked.

"Shockwave's sister" Brains replied.

"He had a sister?" Will said surprised.

"Yes, and she is more powerful and dangerous than Megatron" Wheelie said as he skated towards Sandy.

"How come?" Sandy asked.

"She can read and control minds."

"Well that explains why the soldiers are acting like that" Will said, "Any idea how to kill her?"

"Ask Prime."

"Why him?" Sandy asked confused.

"She was his mate" Wheelie said.

**A/N 2 groons - 2 earth hours**


	44. Chapter 43

At the Autobot base

As Comet left Sideswipes cell she contacted Star and Moonriver.

"You called us?" Star said as she and her sister entered the base.

"Yes Comet" replied, "I know the location of the Autobots."

"So the feisty Autobot finally crack?" Moonriver asked.

"They all crack sooner or later" Comet replied coldly, "These are the coordinates where they are; bring Optimus to me" she ordered.

"And what about others? " Moonriver asked.

"Offline them."

Star and Moonriver nodded their heads understandingly as they transformed into their jet forms and flew away.

00000000

Meanwhile in Sandy's organization

"Mate…..?" Will and Sandy said at the same time in shock.

"But she is a Decepticon" Sandy said.

"Yes now" Wheelie replied before he continued "But before the outbreak of the civil war on Cyberton Comet worked at the dock"

"And that's how he met her?" Sandy asked.

"No, his best friend Dion introduced him to Comet" Wheelie replied.

"Dion…..Dion… why does that name sound so familiar" Will said trying to remember where he heard that name.

"Is not it obvious" Wheelie said "Its Ironhide's real name."

"So the rumors are true?" Will asked, "About Optimus actually being Orion and Ironhide being Dion before the war?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Ok so what happened next?"

"They fell in love and then the war started; Shockwave and Comet were the first one who joined Megatron's troops; Optimus was at that time neutral so both

fractions wanted him."

"Both fractions; you mean Autobots and Decepticons?" Will said.

"Yes."

"Why?" Will asked.

Wheelie shrugged.

"I don't know they just wanted him; at first Comet tried to convince Optimus to join them, but he refused. Then she tried to get him to join them by controlling

his mind but for some unknown reason she couldn't control him so Megatron order Comet to offline him."

"Did she do it?"

"She tried; she wounded him seriously and left him to slowly offline; luckily for him the leader of the Autobots found him and took him to Alpha Trion."

"Sentinel…?" Sandy asked.

"No Zeta Prime" Wheelie said and then he continued "Zeta ordered Alpha Trion to rebuilt Orion into Optimus; after Zeta was offlined Sentinel succeeded Zeta

as the leader of the Autobots"

"But when Alpha Trion rebuild him wasn't he a Prime?" she asked.

Wheelie shook his head.

"No the title of Prime can only be earned, not inherited or born into. When Optimus became Prime the Autobots were losing the battle and their men."

"These things happen in war; people die you know that" Will said.

"I didn't said they were offlined" Wheelie said.

"Then what happened to them?"

"They were _"__changed__"_."

"In what?"

"Decepticons" Wheelie simply said.

"You are kidding?"

"No. "

"How many?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know Brains, Frenzy and I were the last Autobots that she _"__changed__"_"

"You were an Autobot? " Will asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"And why is that surprising?" Wheelie asked offended.

"Your eyes are red….." Will started.

"And Autobots have blue optics is that it?" he asked.

"Well yeah."

"All Cybertronians are created with blue optics; my optics were once blue too that is until Megatron decided that blue optics are not suitable for the

Decepticons."

"What did he do?"

"Let's just say small surgical corrections."

"He took your eyes out" Sandy said in disbelief.

Wheelie just nodded his head in response.

"Ok so back to the beginning; how are we going to kill her?" Will asked.

"You can't; only Optimus can offline her that is if he is still immune to her telepathic abilities."

"Um…. guys I do not want to interrupt your conversation but we have a problem" Adam said looking at them.

"What is it? " Sandy asked as she approached him.

"Two unidentified jets are heading towards the building where the Autobots are" he said.

"Declare an emergency" Sandy ordered, "Call Ironhide and Elita 1 we need their help" she said reaching across the table for her car keys.

"And where do you think you're going?" Will asked looking at her.

"To help them" Sandy replied.

"Oh no you don't you are staying here" Will said firmly.

"Will…." Sandy started but he cut her off.

"You are staying here and that's final" Will said, "Ironhide and Elita 1 will help them" he said walking towards the exit.

"And where are you going?"

"To assemble my team" Will said and with that he left.

00000

In Ratchet's apartment

"Do we have everything we need Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Yes" Ratchet replied looking at his leader.

In the past few days Optimus condition deteriorated rapidly. He could not sleep, eat; he lost weight even his optics changed color; his light blue optics took on

a darker more sinister color.

"Good" Optimus said, "Arcee, Bumblebee how are you doing with smoke grenades?" he asked.

"We are almost done" Arcee said.

"Good I want everything to be done by tonight" Optimus said.

Suddenly there was the sound of jet engines coming from outside; Ratchet got up from the table where he sat and walked to the window and looked through

it. He saw two jets approaching the building quick; he immediately knew who they are and why they are here.

"Decepticons approaching quickly" Ratchet yelled turning around.

"Start packing, grab your weapons and head for the door" Optimus ordered.

Arcee, Bumblebee and Ratchet didn't hesitate. Bumblebee and Arcee grabbed their weapons and bags; Ratchet ran to get the book of Primes and some of his

medical stuff.

Suddenly the building was rocked by a massive explosion and Autobots were hurled to the ground; every window on the building was blown out, the little

pieces of glass were scattered on the floor. Soon a black smoke began pouring out of every opening in the building_._

"Is everyone alright?" Optimus asked.

"Yes" Arcee and Bumblebee replied.

"Ratchet…..?"

"I'm good too" Ratchet said "And you?"

"I'm alright" Optimus said "We need to reach the door and leave the building quickly."

They get onto their hands and knees and began crawling towards the door pushing through the thick black smoke that filled the apartment; after a few

minutes that seemed like an eternity they finally managed to get out of the building. The jets made a circle and fired a few missiles that blew up a few cars that

were parked there. Then the two jets transformed.

"Come out come out wherever you are" Star said as she searched for them.

"You can run but you can't hide" Moonriver said as she approached the point where they were hiding "I can smell your little sweaty human bodies from a mile

away."

Suddenly a large, black hand grabbed Moonriver from behind and threw her over several buildings.

"Ironhide you arrived just in the nick of time"Arcee said.

"Come on we don't have much time" Ironhide said as he transformed "Get in."

"And what about Star and Moonriver?" Ratchet asked getting in.

"Don't worry Elita 1 and Dino will take care of them."

"Did you just say Elita 1?" Optimus asked him confused.

"Yes."

"Ironhide Elita 1 was offlined in Egypt" Optimus said.

"She was offlined and now she is online; they all are."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will see" it was all Ironhide said.


	45. Chapter 44

At the Autobot base

"He managed to escape you!" Comet yelled at Star and Moonriver, her bloody red optics flashed with anger.

"They had help" Star said as she held her sister around the waist so she would not fall.

"You couldn't deal with two miserable Autobots!" Comet continued to yell as she walked up and down.

"Three miserable Autobots and one of them was Elita 1" Moonriver barely managed to say.

"You are lying; Elita 1 was offlined in Egypt" Comet replied sharply not believing her.

"Apparently not" Star said looking at Comet and then she continued "And if Elita 1 is online then who knows who else from the Autobots is also online."

Comet stopped and thought about it; Star and Moonriver had no reason to lie to her after all she would sense if they were lying. She looked at the two of them

before she spoke.

"If what you say is true, then we will have to change tactics."

"What are you saying?"

"We will let them come to us."

"What…..!" Star said in shock "They will offline us as soon as they enter the base" she said.

"No they want."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Optimus and I know that he will never let anything happened to humans; it's his weak spot, his Achilles' heel" she said.

"Cybertronians change over time." Star said.

"Yes but not him."

"I hope you are right" Moonriver said.

"Don't worry I am" Comet said smiling sinisterly.

00000

On the way to the organization

"Where are we going?" Optimus asked as Ironhide made right turn and drove to the underground garage.

"You will see when we get there" Ironhide simply replied "We are here" he said stopping.

The Autobots got out so Ironhide could transform.

"Come on" he said as he walked towards the freight elevator.

"Where are we?" Arcee asked him.

"We are in a secret organization that monitors extraterrestrial life on Earth."

"WHAT?!" Optimus said stopping and turning to look at Ironhide.

"Don't worry we are safe here" Ironhide said trying to reassure him.

"Safe! You out of your circuits?" Optimus said, raising his voice "You just brought us into the hands of the government."

Ironhide stopped walking for a second and lowered his head to look at Optimus.

"Optimus they are not government and they don't work for the government" he said, "Anyway the next person will better explain it to you" he said as he

continued to walk. Entering the elevator Ironhide turned and looked at them.

"Well are you coming?" he asked them.

The Autobots slowly entered the elevator, not knowing what to expect next. Few seconds later the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"YOU…..!" Optimus said his blue eyes narrowed at young human female standing in front of him; it was Sandy.

Optimus clenched his fists in anger; Sandy's eyes went towards Optimus clenched fists and then back to his face.

"I should have known" he said, as he felt anger burning inside him.

"Optimus listen to me I'm here to help you" Sandy said trying to convince him.

"Really?" he asked as he unclenched his fists and crossed his arms over his chest not believing her a single word coming out of her mouth.

"Yes please just listen to me for five minutes that's all I want" she said.

Optimus turned around and look at his team; the look on their faces told him that he should listen to her; well everyone's except for Arcee's

"You have five minutes" he coldly said looking at her.

"Alright that's fair" Sandy said, "I don't know if Ironhide told you anything about our organization."

"He told me that you are a secret organization that monitors extraterrestrial life on Earth" he replied.

"Yes that true; our mission is to help aliens who are stuck here on Earth to return to their home planets; you see this organization was founded in 1950 three

years after the fall of NLO in Roswell, the agents who at that time worked for the government and on that case rebelled because of inhumane treatment of

aliens."

"Let me guess the government experimented on aliens" Arcee asked, her eyes were focused on Sandy. Sandy turned her head to look at Arcee; she could

clearly see in Arcee's eyes the desire to hurt her for what she did to Optimus but Sandy ignored it.

"Yes" she replied, before she continued "Over the years we've saved over 10,000 aliens and we helped majority of them to return to their home planets."

"And others?" Ratchet asked.

"Some of them couldn't return to their planets because it was destroyed and some of them wanted to stay here and work for the organization as agents. Few

aliens even started a family with humans."

"So where are they?" Ratchet suddenly asked her.

"Who?" Sandy asked confused.

"The aliens who work here as agents."

"Here" a female voice said from behind.

The Autobots turned and saw a female Cybertronian standing in front of them.

"Rainstorm….." Ratchet started "Is that really you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes Ratchet it is" she replied smiling "It's good to see all of you again" she said looking at them.

"Where were you all this solar cycles?" he asked her.

"It's a long story; I'll explain you later" she said, "But first there are some people who want to see you."

The door behind Rain opened slowly and in stepped Chromia, Elita 1, Jazz, Que, Brains and Wheelie.

"Hey Prime, long time no see" Jazz said in his usual cool way.

"Primus… !" was all Optimus said.


	46. Chapter 45

**A/N thanks everyone for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites. This chapter was inspired by the episode of the series "Supernatural."**

Two weeks later

As the days passed Optimus has finally accepted that his team members who were once offlined in battle were online again; the relationship between Sandy

and Optimus did not change much but at least they talked to each other, he realized that if he and his team wanted to return to their bodies he will have to

accept Sandy's help. After detailed planning Sandy and Optimus agreed that it would be the best if they attack the base under the cover of the night; the

attack on the base was scheduled for the day after tomorrow; it seemed that everything is going well; well almost everything. Arcee's hostility towards Sandy

was growing stronger every day until one evening finally erupted.

000

Sandy walked to her apartment in order to pick up some plans that Will had forgotten that day in her apartment after the meeting with his team; unfortunately

for her she did not know that the moment she left the organization Arcee followed her. Arcee was following Sandy into a small dark alley like a predator is

following his prey. When Arcee saw how Optimus was hurt after Sandy's betrayal she thought that over time, if she stays by Optimus side he would eventually

turn to her, and now this little human femme is trying to get Optimus back by offering her help to him; not on her watch. As Sandy turned into the alley Arcee

decided it's time to strike; she grabbed Sandy from behind but Sandy managed defend herself and to turn around; when she saw Arcee she was in complete

shock.

"Arcee what are you doing; are you crazy!?" Sandy yelled as Arcee slammed her against the wall.

"How could you do that to him!?" she yelled furiously as she punched Sandy in the stomach with her fist; Sandy gasped for air as she bent over only to gain

another blow this time into her face. Arcee grabbed Sandy by the throat and threw her across the alley and went after her; as Sandy lay on the floor face up

Arcee punched her in the face two more times; the blood began to pour over her mouth as Arcee broke her nose.

"HE GAVE EVERYTHING TO YOU!" Arcee yelled as she raises Sandy to her feet holding Sandy for her collar.

"HIS LOVE, HIS TRUST, HIS SPARK! " she yelled as she pinned Sandy once again to the wall.

"AND WHAT DID YOU GIVE TO HIM IN RETURN; NOTHING BUT PAIN!" she screamed as she punched Sandy once more in stomach; Sandy finally fall to the ground.

As Sandy raised her head to look at Arcee the blood started to pour from the deep wound on her forehead and into her eyes making it hard to see clearly.

Sandy tried to wipe the blood from her eyes when she saw two females standing behind Arcee; the two females were facing each other. She blinked a couple

of times trying to see more clearly, and then the two females slowly turned towards Sandy and looked at her; Sandy was in shock; the two females were her.

One of them had a long black hair and was dressed entirely in black; her eyes too were completely black; the other one was dressed normal with long brown

hear and green eyes. The female dressed in black approached Sandy and knelt beside her.

"_Do it, pull out your gun and kill Arcee_"_ a demonic version of Sandy whispered into Sandy's ear._

"_Don't, if you do it Optimus will never forgive you_"an _angelic version of her said as she approached her from the other side._

"_Optimus will never know you did it_;_ now do it kill her before she kills you_"_ a demonic version ordered._

"_No, nobody has the right to take another man's life away no matter what_" an _angelic version said._

"_If you don't do it Sandy Arcee will kill you_;_ is that what you want?_"

"_Don't listen to her she's lying Arcee is an Autobot her mission is to protect._"

"_Yes her mission is to protect_;_ to protect Optimus from you and she will do anything for that_;_ even kill you._"

"_No she won't._"

"_So what is going to be Sandy hm…..?_ " _ a demonic version asked her narrowing her black eyes at her _"_Are you going to defend yourself or are you going to let Arcee kill_

_ you?_"

"_Yes what is going to be?_" an _angelic version of her asked her before both of them disappeared. _

Sandy lowered her head.

No I will not hurt Arcee or kill her Sandy thought to herself.

"Why don't you defend yourself human; am I too strong for you?" Arcee asked Sandy with a smirk on her face.

Sandy raised her head and look Arcee straight in the eye.

"No, I just don't want to hurt you princess" Sandy replied with a small smile on her face.

"Why you insignificant little human" Arcee said as she raised her hand to punch Sandy again; Sandy closed her eyes preparing for the next punch but nothing

happened; when she opened her eyes she saw Arcee lying unconscious on the floor and beside her stood a man with bright sapphire blue eyes and short light

brown hair; he was looking down at Arcee.

"Who are you and what did you do to her?" Sandy asked him.

The man raised his head and look at Sandy.

"You are welcome" the man said and started walking away.

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU! " Sandy yelled as she tried to get up but she couldn't "COME BACK HERE! "

But the man has already disappeared down the street; Sandy pulled out a cell phone from her pocket and called Ratchet.

"Yes?" Ratchet's sleepy voice said over the phone.

"Ratchet it's me Sandy."

"Is everything alright? " he asked.

"Not really; I need you and Rain to come; I'm two blocks away from my apartment in a small alley" she said.

"Are you hurt?

Silence…..

"Sandy are you hurt? "

"Yes."

"Is it serious?"

"No."

"Alright I'm coming right away; I just have to inform Optimus before I come."

"NO! " Sandy yelled "I mean there is no need to inform him; just come quick"

"Why?" he asked her.

"I will explain you everything when you and Rain come but please don't say a word to Optimus."

"Oh…. alright" Ratchet reluctantly agreed with a sigh "I will be there soon he said and hung up."

I hope you come quickly Sandy thought to herself before she passed out.


	47. Chapter 46

As Rain stopped in the alley Ratchet could see Arcee and Sandy lying on the ground; he quickly got out and ran towards them. He knelled and checked their

pulse luckily they were both alive; Ratchet noted that Sandy's nose is broken and also he noted the wound on her forehead, but on the other hand Arcee didn't

have a single scratch on her. Ratchet took Sandy in his arms and placed her in Rain's alt mode and then came back for Arcee; as Rain drove back to the

organization Ratchet was thinking whether to wake up Optimus and tell him what happened but then decided not to; after all he promised Sandy.

As Rain entered the organization in her alt mode she and Ratchet saw Optimus standing a few feet away; she stopped and Ratchet quickly got out.

"Optimus you're awake!" Ratchet said surprised as Optimus approached him.

"Yes Bumblebee woke me up and informed me that Arcee was not in her chambers; do you know where she is?" he asked.

Ratchet averted his gaze from Optimus' face and looked at Rain who was still in her alt mode.

Silence….

"Ratchet…. "Optimus said in a strict voice.

Ratchet turned his head and looked at the Autobot leader.

"Well…..?" Optimus said.

"Yes I know where she is" Ratchet said and opened the rear door of the car.

When Ratchet opened the door of the car Optimus saw Arcee who was still unconscious and next to her was Sandy; Optimus noticed that Sandy's head was

covered in blood; his spark sank.

"What happened to Sandy?" he asked turning to look at Ratchet.

"I don't know; she called me and told me to come quickly" he said.

"And why you didn't inform me about that?" he asked angrily.

"She begged me not to" Ratchet answered honestly.

"WHAT…!" Optimus said shocked, "I'm your leader Ratchet; you know very well that you have to inform me about everything you do" he said.

"I'm sorry Optimus."

"Ratchet…" Rain started.

"Yes…?" he said turning his head to look at her.

"Sandy needs your medical treatment" Rain said.

"Yes….sorry" Ratchet said as he leaned down and took Sandy into his arms and carried her into the med bay.

Two hours later Sandy finally woke up.

"How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked approaching the bed where she lay.

"A little bit dizzy" she replied.

"It's normal it's because I gave you some drugs" he said, "Now are you going to tell me what in the Primus name happened in that alley?" Ratchet asked her

"Because Arcee isn't saying a word."

Silence…

"Alright then you will have to explain it to Optimus" he said turning his back to her.

"Optimus…."she started, "Ratchet you promised me that you will not tell him."

"I didn't, he caught me when Rain and I entered the organization" he said.

"Where is he?"

"Outside the med bay."

Sandy nodded.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing just some robber tried to rob me on my way to the apartment" Sandy said, "Thankfully Arcee was there to help me" she lied.

But Ratchet didn't believe her a single word.

"And Arcee where is she; is she alright?"

"Yes, she is in her chambers; resting"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Ratchet said.

The door opened and Optimus walked in.

"I will give you some privacy" Ratchet said and went outside.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked as he approached and sat on the chair that was next to her bed.

"Good" she replied.

Optimus nodded his head.

"I was worried when I saw your head covered in blood" he said softly as he covered her hand with his own.

The truth was that he still loved her and when he saw her in that condition he was petrified that he might lose her forever.

Sandy turned her head to look at him but then the flashback hit her.

(Flashback)

_"HE GAVE EVERYTHING TO YOU!" Arcee yelled as she raised Sandy to her feet and holding her for her collar._

_"HIS LOVE, HIS TRUST, HIS SPARK! " she yelled as she pinned Sandy to the wall._

_"AND WHAT DID YOU GIVE TO HIM IN RETURN; NOTHING BUT PAIN!"_

(End of flashback)

Arcee was right I gave him only pain; he deserves someone better than me Sandy thought to herself.

"You should not have there were just little cuts; beside I'm fine now" she said pulling her hand away from his and put it in her lap.

Optimus was not prepared for such reaction especially from Sandy, he pulled his hand back.

"I'll leave you to rest" he said, getting up from a chair and starting to walk towards the door of the med bay; he turned around and look at Sandy once more

before he passed through the door.

Couple of minutes later Ratchet returned to the med bay.

"Where is Optimus?" he asked Sandy.

"He went out" she replied.

"I see; well get some rest now" he said "I will check you in two hours" he said leaving the med bay.

Ratchet went to his chamber picked up the book of Primes into his hands and sat on the bed; he opened the book and turned the page on Optimus; Ratchet

tried a couple of times to show the book to Optimus but every single time the book would disappear.

"Primus I beg you; show me what is that I have to see" he whispered.

At last his prayers were answered; the book has decided to reveal its secrets.

Ratchet watched as the dark figure that he could not identify began to take its shape.

"Primus it can't be" he muttered "Sandy…." he said in shock, and then he carefully looked at what she was holding in her hands; it was a cybertronian symbol

for unity.

"She is his sparkmate" he said in shock.


	48. Chapter 47

Still at the organization

In the med bay

Sandy was lying in the bed when the door of the med bay opened and Arcee stepped in. Sandy turned her head to look at her.

"How are you feeling?" Arcee asked her as she approached.

"Good" Sandy replied "Why are you here?" she asked.

"To apologize to you and to ask you why didn't report me to Optimus?" Arcee said.

"Because that would be wrong" she replied, "I know that you care deeply for him and I would do the same if someone were to hurt the person I care about"

Sandy said looking at her.

"Then why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"I tried; I swear to God Arcee I tried but every time I wanted to tell him someone would interrupt us; Will, Sam, Mikaela" Sandy said.

"Do you still love him?" Arcee asked.

"Yes but I think it would be better for him to be with someone…. you know."

"Someone of his kind" Arcee said.

"Yes."

"I don't understand you; you humans say you love someone but you do not fight for them."

Sandy sighed.

"It's complicated Arcee besides it wouldn't be fair to him."

Arcee looked at Sandy with a confused expression on her face.

"He is Cybertronian and I'm human and we don't live long as you do and also I can't give him what he wants the most; children."

Arcee nodded her head in understanding.

Suddenly the door if the med bay opened and Que ran in.

"I did it" he said proudly, holding in his hands one of his inventions.

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"This is an invention that will help us defeated Comet" he said looking at Sandy and Arcee.

00000

In Ratchet's chambers

Still in the organization

"I can't believe it all this time it was right under my nose" Ratchet said to himself as he looked at the book.

"Yes it was" a male voice said behind Ratchet's back.

Ratchet quickly turned around and saw a man with bright sapphire blue eyes and short light brown hair.

"Who are you?" Ratchet asked, he was ready for combat.

"Calm down Ratchet I'm not going to hurt you" the man said looking at him "You've grown old" he said, "I remember like it was yesterday when a young mech

appeared in front of me demanding to join the Autobot faction; you were so eager to help the Autobots in their fight."

"Primus…." Ratchet whispered "Zeta…Zeta Prime is that really you?" he asked looking at the man in disbelief.

"Yes Ratchet it's me" Zeta replied smiling at the Autobot medic.

"But you are offlined; Megatron offlined you" Ratchet said still unbelieving of what he see, "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Primus sent me here to keep an optic on Optimus and to help him whenever he needs it."

"I don't understand."

"A wise human once said: He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. Optimus spark darkened Ratchet that's why the

book hides itself from him."

"Zeta I too offlined some of the Decepticons; my spark isn't pure too, yet I found the book."

"You found it because I led you to it; as for your spark you are telling the truth but you still have compassion in it" Zeta replied.

"You…. you took his human form to make me think it's him" Ratchet said recalling the day when he found the book but "Why?"

"Because the book had to be found; Ratchet listen to me carefully Optimus and that human femme…." Zeta started.

"Sandy" Ratchet said.

"Yes Sandy" Zeta said, "They have to bond and you have to do everything in you power to make it happen."

"How, I can't force them" Ratchet said.

"You don't have to they are sparkmates; they are cretaed for each other but they have to produce a sparkling."

"I'm not sure that I'm following you Sir."

"Their sparklings are the key for stopping this war once and for all."

"How?" Ratchet asked.

"One of their sparklings will bond with Megatron's sparkling" Zeta said.

"Sir did I hear you correct?!" Ratchet said in shock.

"Yes you did" Zeta replied before he continued "Megatron had a sparkling"

"And where is that sparkling now?"

"He is here on Earth; hiding from you and from Comet."

"Why she is a Decepticon" Ratchet asked.

"Because he is Megatron's sparkling and therefore he is his successor."

Ratchet nodded his head before he spoke.

"Do we know him; I mean did we ever fight with him?"

"No, not yet."

"Do you know his designation?"

"Yes it's Sunstrom"

"Sunstorm….." Ratchet repeated to himself, "So one of Optimus' and Sandy's sparklings will be a femme"

"Correct"

"I thought that humans and Cybertronians can't produce sparklings because of a different DNA."

"That's not true humans and Cybertronians can produce sparklings" Zeta said "Our two species are much more similar than you think, but it was forbidden until

now."

"Why was it forbidden?" Ratchet asked.

"Because of sparklings power; the sparkling of human and Cybertronian will have the best of both species. They will be strong as us maybe even stronger but

they will look like humans and because of their looks it would be harder to spot them" Zeta said.

"Until it is too late" Ratchet said.

"Yes but you don't have to worry about that; Optimus' and Sandy's sparklings will be on the side of good."

"Zeta I can't promise you that I will succeed in it but I will do everything in my power."

"That's all I wanted to hear" Zeta said "And Ratchet Optimus and Sandy mustn't know about this."

"I understand" Ratchet replied.

**A/N He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster- Friedrich Nietzsche**


	49. Chapter 48

At the organization- next day

Ratchet woke up from his recharge earlier than usual; he pushed the covers aside and sat up stretching his cramped arms and legs. Ratchet glanced down at

his wrist watch it was 2 in the morning; he was still under the impression of what Zeta Prime told him.

_How the pit will I'm going to bring Sandy and Optimus together_ he thought to himself, _I'm a medic for Primus sake I can heal physical injuries but not those on_

_the spark._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door; Ratchet got up from the bed and went to open it; as he opened the door he saw Rain's holoform standing in front of

him.

"Rain what are you doing up so late?" he asked.

"I couldn't recharge" she replied "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yes of course" he said and moved aside so she could enter, closing the door behind her.

"Rainstorm is everything alright?" Ratchet asked as he sat on the bed.

"I don't know" she replied, "I could swear to Primus that I saw Zeta Prime in my chambers."

"You too?!" Ratchet said in shock looking at her.

"What do you mean you too?" she asked confused.

"Nothing…." he quickly replied, he remembered what Zeta told him.

"Ratchet…" Rain started.

"Yes?" he said raising his head to look at her.

"Do you know something I don't?" she asked.

"No" he said, "Why do you think that?"

"Because I can sense that you are lying to me."

Scrap he thought to himself I completely forgot that Cybertronians can sense when someone is lying to them. I'm too long in this body he thought.

Ratchet sighed before he spoke.

"Alright I'm going to tell you something but you have to swear to me that you will not say anything to anyone" he said.

"I swear."

"Especially not to Sandy or Optimus."

"Alright" she replied and sat next to him on the bed.

"Zeta appeared to me this evening and he told me that I have to do everything in my power to bring Sandy and Optimus back together because there

sparklings are the key for ending the war once and for all."

"You are kidding right?" Rain asked "Humans and Cybertronians can't produce sparklings; our bodies are different and not to mention the DNA" she said. "Of all

people you should know that the best you are medic."

"Just listen" he said and with that Ratchet began to explain what Zeta told him.

Five minutes later….

"I can't believe it I just can't" Rain said in complete disbelief.

"I know, at first me either couldn't believe it but I told you the truth" he said.

"I know Ratchet" Rain said and then suddenly she remembered the day she drove Sandy to the organization.

(Flashback starting)

_"So tell me how long you live with your new roommate?" Rain asked._

_"Since last night" Sandy replied._

_"And he is cute?" Rains' holoform asked with a smile._

_"Rainstorm enough there is nothing between us; he is only my roommate" Sandy said visibly annoyed. _

_"If you say so; you know back on Cybertron if mech and femme shared the apartment for some time they would usually end up bonding."_

_"Are you trying to say that I will marry him?"_

_"You never know" Rain said._

_"Nonsense" Sandy replied._

_"We shall see"_

(End of flashback)

All of a sudden Rain started to laugh; Ratchet turned his head and looked at her he was in shock.

"What the slag are you laughing about?" he asked.

"When Optimus began to live with Sandy as her roommate I told her that on our planet when mech and femme share the apartment they usually bond" she

said between the laughs.

"And why is that so funny?" Ratchet asked.

"Because she lost a bet and now she owes me a wax job."

"Unbelievable" Ratchet muttered to himself.

At that moment there was a knock on the door; Ratchet got up from the bed and opened the door.

"Jazz what do you want can't you see that I'm busy" Ratchet said.

Jazz stuck his head out the door and saw Rain sitting on the bed.

"Well doc I can" he replied with a smirk on his face as he looked at Ratchet and then at Rain "But unfortunately for you I have to interrupt what you're doing

because Optimus wants to see you in the meeting room."

"Me?!" Ratchet asked confused.

"All of us" Jazz replied "And don't worry when the meeting is over you two can go back to what you were doing" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Wait…" Ratchet started, "You think that Rain and I are together?" he asked.

"Well, its 5 in the morning and the two of you are alone in your chambers so….."

But Jazz didn't finish his sentence because Ratchet hit him in the face with his medical bag.

"Son of a glitch what was that for?" Jazz asked rubbing his nose.

"That's because you are talking nonsense" Ratchet answered "Now if you don't want to hit you again I would suggest you to leave" he said.

Jazz turned and started walking away.

"One of these days when you went to recharge I will separate you into pieces" Jazz mumbled under his breath.

"What was that!?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing….nothing" Jazz quickly replied and disappeared down the hall.

"Come on Optimus is waiting for us" Rain said as she started to walk towards the meeting room.

"I'm right behind you" Ratchet replied as he followed her.


End file.
